Harry Potter Loving Death
by GreyKing46
Summary: Harry is the Master of Death, but what if he became its Master earlier than book 7? What if Death was a woman? And what if she came to visit him? Not only does this change his perspective on life, not only does it shift his attitude but it also removes the veil of deception from his eyes. Watch as Harry becomes the Master of Death. And nabs several hot babes on the way. Harry/Harem
1. Master of Death

And here is ANOTHER new fic that GhostKaiser and I are writing!

Now we all know Harry is the Master of Death, but... What if he became its Master much earlier? What if Death was a woman? And what if... She came to visit him?

Not only does this change his perspective on life, not only does it shift his attitude but it also removes the veil of deception from his eyes.

With the love of Death he learns of his family legacy, where he gets so much power and learns so much. And he also gains the love of several lovely ladies.

This story was inspired by the art of Oobidoobi but also the awesome 'A Very Potter' series by Starkid. Expect quotes. Seriously... AVP is HILARIOUS and we recommend you ALL check it out.

Harry's Harem includes: Death, Hermione, the Patil twins, Daphne Greengrass, Fleur Delicor, Pansy Parkinson, Susan Bones and Fem!Malfoy

Warning: Dumbledore bashing and Ron bashing

Also... Ghost and I have a bit of a surprise for you in here.

Also we increased the ages for people joining Hogwarts by two or three years.

And now, here is a message from Ghost:

Hello to all of our fans, this story you're about to read has details pertaining to Harry Potter and the franchise. Certain aspects in this story aren't mentioned in the books or movies but are in the lore just the same.

Co-Writter:GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or StarKid

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Loving Death**

 **Chapter 1: The Master of Death  
**

* * *

02:00AM, the 1st of November, an invisible figure slid into the office of Headmaster Dumbledore

'Okay... now where would he keep things that could be useful?' The figure thought to itself 'OH! Here's Professor Dumbledore's wand.' The figure pulled a cloak back, revealing his arms and chest and head. The figure had black wild hair and emerald green eyes, a thunderbolt on his forehead.

This was Harry James Potter.

Several hours ago he was forced to take part in the TriWizard tournament, as a fourth champion... Even though there where only supposed to be three and he was under the age of Eighteen, he was currently sixteen. He and snuck into the HeadMaster's office in order to find out about the three deadly tasks he was forced to take part in, he wanted every advantage so he could survive the STUPID tournament he was FORCED to take part in. And since he had found Dumbledore's wand... He decided to mess about, work out his frustration.

"Oh, look at me! I'm Albus Too-Many-Names Dumbledore and I think putting a kid with abusive relatives who locked said child in a cubard for eleven years is a GOOD idea!" He said bitterly, swinging Dumbledore's wand back and forth in anger "Old fucking git." He snarled bitterly, about to stab the wand into the desk... When he noticed a drawer open where he saw a strange black stone "Wait...what's this?" He reached out and grasped the small black stone. A octahedron with a strange symbol etched into it: a triangle with a circle within it and vertically halved by a single line. It looked like an eye...but at the same time it wasn't. But suddenly the wand, the stone and his cloak all glowed black... And then black magic 'exploded' around the room silently "What's going on?" Harry asked

 _"Ignotus...?"_ A soft voice asked _"No... You are my second chosen."_ The voice said, almost audibly smiling as the magic faded away. And the sight, made Harry yelled and jump back and drop the stone and wand It seemed to be the figure of a buxom pale skinned woman in a black robe... a VERY strange black robe. If went down to her ankles, so seemingly tight it seemed like she only had one leg, and it was sleeveless. Her skin was as pale as snow, her breasts looking like a fucking G or E Cup! With a large circular hole in her robes showing it off. Bed robes had a small ass length cape, her finger nails painted black, and her hood was high shielding the top half of her face from view. The bottom half of her face looked to be painted to be a skull

"Oh Wizard God!" Harry gasped seeing the beautiful woman and feeling a nose bleed... AND blood rushing in other places.

 _"Hello... Master."_ The woman purred at the sight of him... Making Harry faint _"Oh dear..."_ The woman pouted as she bit her lower lip in worry.

* * *

*small time skip*

Harry groaned as he awoke to find himself in an empty classroom "Oh...no Professor...I've got my results here..." Harry groaned

 _"Hmmm. You are SUCH a bad boy Mr Potter. You aren't going to take advantage of your innocent, defenseless little Professor are you Mr Potter?"_ The same female voice from the office purred softly

"Gah! Wh-who're you?!" Harry woke abruptly. He stood up and down around to see the woman dressed as a school teacher, except she was still wearing the cape and hood so he couldn't see her eyes and upper face

 _"Five points Mr Potter, unless you can guess who I am."_ The woman teased

"I... Er... Who the hell are you?!" Harry groaned, noticing the strange shaped symbol on a pendent on her right white shirt... The same symbol that was within the stone he found

 _"Think Master... you KNOW the answer, you've met me a few times._ " She answered _"Once as a babe, once in the Chamber of Secrets and just last year when you faced the Dementors."_

"But... I've never seen you before." Harry frowned, not understanding

 _"Think...what happened at ALL of those times?"_ She asked _"Tom has always feared me..."_

"... Death?" Harry frowned before he gasped, eyes widening "No... No this can't be happening! I... I'm dreaming! I... I'm going crazy!"

 _"It's not a dream, you're not crazy...this is real."_ The now named Death answered. She stood up, her cloths turning to shadows and reverting to her tight dress _"You have gathered the Deathly Hallows, like I had arranged with Fate and have always attended. And now... You are my Master."_ She smiled as she walked towards him

"The Deathly...what? What're you talking about? I'm no-ones master." Harry answered

 _"You are mine."_ She purred, kneeling in front of him so they were eye level _"Your cloak. The stone. And the Elder Wand. All three... The triangle. The circle. The line... My symbol. You are the Master of Death. My Master."_

"What...I'm having trouble processing this...what ARE the Deathly Hallows...and who's Ignotus?" Harry asked

 _"Ignotus was my first Master. Ignotus Prevril. He and his two brothers cheated me so I gave then double edged rewards. To the oldest brother I gave him the Elder Wand, a wand that makes the used near invincible. He died from his arrogance and I claimed his soul. The second brother wished to mock me, so he requested a stone that would bring back the soul of a dead person. So I gave him the Resurrection Stone. He brought back his fiancé but she drive him mad and he killed himself, entering my embrace. But the third brother...he just wanted to live his life without worrying about me until it was his time. So I gave him my Invisibility Cloak, one that would never wear away and can not be seen through or cheated. He evaded me for years until he had gathered all three and did not abuse their power. So I allowed him to be my Master."_ She explained _"I choose who is to be my Master, and then they shall be destined to gather all three Hallows. Strangely...you and Tom look like Ignotus and Cadmus when they were young...and before Tom cut his soul into seven."_ Death added

"Wait so...what was Dumbledore doing with the Wand and the Stone?" Harry asked "And why do **I** have the cloak?"

 _"The cloak was passed down from father to son since Ignotus, when his Peverell bloodline bore a daughter she passed the cloak from her to her son: your ancestor. And so the cloak passed to you. The stone followed the same path with Tom's ancestors all the way down to Marvolo Gaunt, to his daughter Merope and finally Tom. The wand follows a bloody tale, changing allegiance from wizard and witch alike, who best the owner in battle. Albus is the only person who didn't kill the previous owner."_ Death answered _"The stone was part of a ring, part of a Horcrux. I refused to have my Hallow as part of such a disgusting item... As a cheat to me! So I forced it into his pocket the night he attacked your family, where Dumbledore found it."_ Death explained, cupping his cheek

"So...This Horcrux?" Harry panted hearing his famous story being told with added knowledge

 _"It's one of THE most darkest pieces of magic. A person who makes a Horcrux splits his or her soul and puts that fragment into an object. Tom's succeeded multiple times. In fact three of the four House Items ARE Horcruxes._ " Death answered

"Three of...Like the Sword of Gryffindor?" Harry asked

 _"Exactly: Helga's cup, Salazar's Locket and Rowena's Diadem."_ Death answered

"And...Does Dumbledore know about this?" Harry asked

 _"Of course he did."_ She nodded with a dark glare, putting her finger onto his forehead _"And he knows about the one here... And expects you to die."_

"Voldemort...is here? In ME? Dumbledore wants me to DIE?!" Harry panted heavily turning to the table "Is that... is... is that why?"

 _"Your scar burns when Tom is near? Yes. It's his soul trying to re-join its source."_ Death answered

"And Dumble...Albus KNEW that?" Harry clenched his fist

 _"Yes. But Tom doesn't know; you're the Horcrux Tom never intended."_ Death answered putting her hand on his shoulder. She pulled her finger, slowly, from his forehead dragging away an orb of darkness

"W-What's that?" Harry asked

 _"Tom's fractured soul...no more pain from that hypocrite."_ Death answered and destroyed the piece in her hand _"Now it is just you... And me... Master."_ She purred, crawling towards him making him crawl back nervously

"B-but..." Harry knocked into the table making the decorations rattle He froze, expecting Filtch to come in any moment

 _"It is fine Master."_ She smiled before she noticed something and frowned, flicking her finger across his chest and Harry felt like a weight was taken of his shoulders making Death smile again _"There. No more pesky blocks."_

"Wh-what did you do?" Harry asked and though he didn't admit it, he like the feeling of Death's touch on his body. It was warm and soft, kind and caring...at least, that's what HE felt.

"Dumbledore bound your magic and your ability to learn. You were less than half as strong as you should be, stopping you from recovering from your malnutrition and made it harder for you to learn like you where ADHD, dyslexic, had Aspergers or other similar mental difficulties." She explained calmly, running her hand over his chest

"And now...?" Harry asked

 _"You're awakened."_ Death smiled _"Unbound... I doubt Hermione can keep up with you now."_ She slowly ran her fingers from his stomach towards his collar bones with her first finger followed by her middle finger, one after another as if her hand was walking. And with each 'step' Harry felt a small pulse within him. As if something was flowing into his body. Some strange power.

"What...what's going on? I feel..." Harry breathed deeply

 _"I am forming our bond... What you feel, is what you gain from me. Including... The Ultimate Magical Foci."_ Death smiled and in green flames a black scythe with a green blade appeared in his hand

"But... What about the Elder Wand?" Harry asked, gasping as her pale fingers touched his neck

 _"That is the best Wand. But Wands are the WEAKEST Foci."_ Death explained _"The other Foci is a staff but it is a twin edged sword. Strong staff users are twice as strong compared to when they use a wand. But weak ones wouldn't even be able to cast anything. And since the Pure Blood Inbreeding weakens them they forced more Wand usage and lesions, making staffcraf and staff usage die out."_

"So...my half-blood?" Harry asked

 _"It's a blessing, not a curse."_ Death smiled _"The Potter's never inbred. In fact they made sure to marry a Muggle or a Muggle-Born every two to three generations, and since a child is called 'Pureblood' if BOTH of their family's grandparents are Magical it is easy for a 'Pureblood' status to be upheld. And even then... Your blood is very powerful from your Mother's blood."_

"My mum...always looking after me." Harry smiled with joyful tears forming.

 _"And... You can meet her now."_ Death smiled _"You are my Master. You can ask me to summon any soul you wish, for a limited time only. You can be taught by the greatest sorcerers and sorceresses of all history. And as long as you never abuse me or my power, as I know you won't, then I shall never try and deny you. ANYthing."_

"I promise." Harry answered

 _"I know you won't. I told you that I know you never would._ " She smiled _"I spoke to Time and Destiny before I decided to make you my Master: and my sisters where slightly jealous."_

"You're sisters with Time and Destiny?" Harry asked

 _"Oh yeah. They were a little miffed when you went back in time and changed our Godfather's fate."_ Death answered

"But we heard Hermione's wolf howl to save us from Lupin! I saved us with the Patrons!" Harry argued

 _"That was Fate's doing. She is always messing with all three of us."_ Death pouted _"She is the youngest of my sisters, I'm the oldest. And she loves 'pranking' us as she calls it."_

"...I don't have siblings so I wouldn't know." Harry answered sadly

 _"I know..."_ Death stroked his hair gently, feeling sorry for him _"I am the oldest of all of us."_ She explained _"I was the first. And I shall be the last. When the first living thing existed, I was there, waiting. When the last living thing dies, my job is finished. I'll put the chairs on tables, turn out the lights and lock the universe behind me when I leave."_

"So... Life is a bar?" Harry weakly joked at the very serious comment

 _"A very apt parallel._ " She nodded

"...Do you serve Butterbeer?" Harry joked

 _"I can bring you Butterbeer if you wish Master."_ She purred, pushing her body against his

"Thanks...I should get to bed. This has been an experience." Harry smiled. Death nodded and the two vanished in a swirl of darkness before they reappeared in Harry's bed "Err...you're...kinda close." Harry blushed; as Death and Harry were in his bed.

 _"I know Master."_ She smiled

"Well...good night?" Harry blushed

 _"Good night."_ Death smiled. Harry blinked as his glasses where pulled off by Death... that was so weird to think... Before he tried to go to sleep. Death just put his glasses onto his bed side table and curled into his side, watching her master sleep with a smile

* * *

*time skip- the next morning*

"Hmm...oh man...was...everything last night...a dream?" Harry rubbed his forehead

 _"No it was not Master."_ A familiar voice purred into his ear, a tongue licking the back of said ear slowly and seductively

"Hmm!" Harry blushed seeing Death besides him, nearly jumping out of bed

 _"Morning."_ She smiled. A loud yawn came from opposite Harry, it was Ron Weasely. Ron was once his best friend had been since their first year. But when Harry was forcefully entered into the Triwizard Tournament he has blamed and abandoned Harry.

"Crap!" Harry thought in fear, scared that Ron would wake up and see Death cuddling with him... and that was weird to think

 _"Don't worry, they can't see or hear me unless you wish it."_ Death smiled

"What about ghosts?" Harry asked

 _"Hmm..."_ Death thought _"Same deal, more or less. Well... The can sense me. And I can reveal myself to THEM. But otherwise you must reveal me."_ She said, falling her chin as Ron snored _"I pity the woman who marries HIM."_ Death deadpanned...*Insert trumpet* wah-wah-wah...

"I... Er... Better get up." Harry blushed

 _"Why? Don't you want to... 'Use me'... Master?"_ Death purred

"Not in front of my classmates!" Harry blushed

 _"Oh? So... In private?"_ She purred _"You want to punish me like a bad girl? Maybe with a whip? Making me choke on your 'wand'? Make me scream as you made my ass ripple with each thrust?"_

"Hmm." Harry blushed brightly "Did Ignotus do that when he was alive?"

 _"Oh of course. Him and his wife were QUITE the pair..."_ Death smiled happily

"S... So he never got 'physical' with you?" Harry gulped

 _"Hmm, hmm...Would you like to know?"_ Death teased

Harry's brain went blank at that, before he realized he could see clearly without his glasses! "I...I can see clearly. I don't need my glasses?" Harry asked

 _"I healed you as you slept."_ Death smiled, cupping his cheek _"But I hope you still wear them... They make you look sexy."_

"I better wear them for now. If I don't wear them as soon as I came back from Albus's office people are gonna get suspicious." Harry answered

 _"Why would you go to his office?"_ She frowned _"No one knew you went there."_

"Sorry, just being cautious...You never know if the pictures gossip." Harry answered

She nodded, taping his glasses making the glasses fake lenses _"There we go."_ Death smiled

"Thanks." he nodded

"Hmm... oh man... Harry... you up yet?" Seamus's voice asked up through his own quilt

"Yes Samus?" He asked, sitting up and quickly putting his glasses on

"It's time for breakfast... man... Whoever said that having Butterbeer before bed was a good idea...it's not." Seamus answered

"It barley has alcohol in it... How did you get drunk off that stuff?" Harry deadpanned as he started getting dressed "I'm surprised that Hermione hasn't stormed in to drag me down to breakfast and talk about this bloody tournament."

"It's not alcohol Harry... sugar crash..." Seamus answered "Good luck alright?"

"Thanks man. It's months till the first task but... It's good to know that SOME people believe me." Harry smiled, finishing his tie

"Yeah... You're a good guy... You're not suicidal enough for KNOWINGLY enter this." Seamus headed downstairs

Harry nodded, following him to the common room to see a head of bushy hair on the sofa surrounded by a mountain of books. Hermione had fallen asleep reading in front of the fire. Again "Oh man... Hermione..." Harry sighed and gently rocked her, smiling lightly "'Mione. Wake up 'Mione." He said, Hermione yawning as her brown eyes slowly opened

"Hmm... oh... I did it again didn't I?" Hermione asked rubbing her eyes.

"If you mean: falling to sleep in front of the fire from excessive reading? Yeah...you did it again." Harry nodded

"I... Was trying to work out what the first task was." She muttered as Harry helped her stand up and lead her towards the Great Hall

"I don't blame you...come on, let's get some breakfast." Harry lead her to the Great Hall

* * *

*Downstairs*

The two walked into the Great Hall together, the booming hall going silent as Harry and Hermione walked down the aisle until they sat at their place at the Gryffindore table "They're staring again." Hermione sighed, putting some toast on her plate

 _"Let them stare. It's just jealousy."_ Death answered to Harry.

"I know." He nodded to both of them, sighing as he out some random food in his plate and tucking in

"Hello Potter." a female voice spoke

"Malfoy..." Harry sighed. He sighed and turned around to see the 'Queen of Slytherin'

"Enjoying your final meal?" Malfoy asked, she wore the Hogwarts robe with the emerald green S and snake of Slytherin. Her hair was a platinum blonde that was pulled back to cascade down her back. She was a beautiful teenage girl with long hair and grey eyes, a soft face and a small Petit nose, her hair pulled out of her face with a green hair clip. She had a slim body shape with a small breast size and a set of athletic hips and legs. She wore loose black and green robes, hanging from her shoulders. She had a fight white shirt, a green and silver stripped tie, a dark grey skirt that went half way to her knees, green pantyhose and black ballets shoes

"The first task isn't till like Mid November Malfoy." Harry deadpanned "And it's the first of November. I've got weeks left."

"I know... But whoever entered you in this tournament might kill you before the first task. If not them then the other students will." She grinned evilly, her pink lips in a smirk

"You... Don't think I did it?" Harry asked, shocked

"Pfft. As if." She scoffed, crossing her arms over her non-existent chest "Don't flatter yourself Potter. Dumbledore may be an senile old man but you are nowhere NEAR smart enough to get past the Goblet."

 _"You may not have the knowledge, but now you have more than enough power to simply overpower it."_ Death smiled, sitting where Ron would normally sit

"Besides you have enough money and fame as it is, this tournament would just be skill bragging rights and even then you are too young to be a real challenge to the other contestants! Malfoy continued " And 'Eternal glory'? Does ANYONE, and I mean ANYONE, ACTUALLY know the name of a SINGLE winner of this tournament? No. The reason for you being entered is clear: they want you dead."

"Er... Thanks?" Harry said in confusion, once again speaking to both, as he tilted his head lightly and his glasses slipped down his nose slightly

'So dreamy.' Almost every teenage girl who was the unintentionally look thought as they rubbed their thighs together lightly

 _"You are welcome Master."_ Death smiled

"Tch. Whatever." Malfoy scoffed, her pale cheeks pink as she was still recovering from the look Harry just unintentionally used "I hope you don't die. I can't be the best in the school if you die before I prove I am better than you. Idiot." She huffed, walking away

 _"Ooooh! Someone's a Tsundare!"_ Death giggled as Ron entered the Great Hall with a grumble. Death got out of her seat and appeared behind Harry where she began to massage his shoulders

"A... What?" Harry asked as Ron sat in front of him and Hermione and began to savagely eat like a pig, as well as having a dark look on his face like HE was the one who was stabbed in the back and was going to die

"Huh?" Hermione asked turning to Harry

"Err...Nothing." Harry answered "Morning." He said simply to Ron to which the red head just glared at his as he stuffed his face

"Harry are you okay? You look like you're on another world." Hermione asked, noting how HArry seemed to pay a lot of attention to something that wasn't there

"It... it's nothing. I'm fine." Harry answered giving eye contact to Hermione, the sight made her fluster slightly. Death smiled as she continued her massage, when a blonde wearing the blue uniform of Beauxbatons walked over

"Monsieur Harry?" the blonde haired girl spoke politely. She was: Fleur Delacour, the Quater-Veela witch of Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic. She had short slicked back silvery-blonde hair, with light blue eyes. Her entire aura seemed to be beautiful and enticing. She was wearing the powder blue dress and blue hat that was her school uniform and she was one of her competitors during the tournament

"Yes?" Harry asked curiously. He would have honestly said Fleur was the most beautiful woman he had ever met... If he hadn't met Death last night

"I... Weesh to apologies for the leetle boie comment from last night. I was overemotional." She explained with a slightly bowed head of regret

"Oh... no problem Fleur, this tournament's taking it's toll on all of us." Harry answered

"I was just overwhelmed thinking about thee competition and not zat you where bein forced into eet against your will." She apologized again

Harry extended his hand "Bygones be bygones. Sound fair?"

"Yes." She nodded, taking his hand and shaking it. And the air around her seemed to grow shinnyer as all the boys suddenly where drooling more than when they normally stared at Fleur but Harry was not effected making Fleur's eyebrows raise 'He is immune to the Alur?!' She thought in surprise

"Well... good luck in the Tournament. May the better champion win." Harry spoke professionally and courteously "Which I am hoping is you. Cedric is a bit of a jerk, Krum is an ass and I want to lose this thing. I just want to survive."

"The... Thank you." The French beauty queen muttered, walking away shocked

"Harry...you didn't become a drooling buffoon...what happened to you?" Hermione asked

"Yeah...what DID happen to me?" Harry asked aloud knowing Death was next to him

 _"Simple. You not only have tremendous self-control but you have an enormous co... Will. And I shielded you from a small portion of her magic."_ Death explained _"You're magic, after knowing what Vella can do, knows how to defend you from all but their full power Alur. So I took the edge off."_

"Thanks." Harry whispered to Death acknowledging her "I dunno. Maybe it's from Scarfy." Hermione rolled her eyes as she got back to eating, Harry following her example, as the hall calmed down

"Good morning everyone." An elderly voice spoke at the head of the Great Hall. It was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and owner of a REALLY long name and number of titles. But everyone noticed... He was late. Dumbledore was NEVER late

 _"The Wand no longer obeys him."_ Death smiled, rubbing Harry's thigh

"Huh?" Harry asked gently

 _"The Elder Wand is yours now Harry...It obeys you."_ Death answered almost lustfully

"Even with the Tri-Wizard Tournament we have some new arrivals coming to Hogwarts. May I present GhostKaiser the 23rd and GreyKing the 46th." Dumbledore said, at his podium

"Hi." Grey King waved as he entered. He was wearing a NOT grey suit but a black one with a white shirt, his suit having grey accent. He had short black/dark brown hair and eyes that where a mix of brown and green, wearing black framed glasses

"How's it going?" Ghost walked up behind his friend. He was wearing a black shirt with red accents. His hair was short with dark brown hair and brown eyes. His trousers seemed to have a stitched motif in the shape of a hollow arrow pointed crucifix.

"So... What are we doing here Ghost?" Grey whispered to his friend

"Well besides doing some AWESOME metaphysical stuff..." Ghost whispered back "Luna and Catherine..." he winked "Red Vine?"

"Of course." Grey nodded, taking the sweet "No. I mean what's our JOB."

"Oh THAT. Here it comes." Ghost answered

"They will be the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers." Dumbledore spoke

"But what about Professor Moody?!" A random student called

"Yea, we can't do that Ghost. Fourth year." Grey reminded before he went "Oh! I know!" And clicked his fingers, time seeming to rewind

"Professor McGonagall feels she is getting on in years and has called in her two apprentices to work as teacher assistants and, for the start of the school year in two years, will be taking her place!" Dumbledore explained

"Nice one dude." Ghost nodded to Grey.

"Welcome." Grey smiled as the students clapped awkwardly

"They're too young!" a voice shouted out

"Yeah and so's your mother!" Ghost responded only for Grey to hit him over the head

"We are both in our Twenty's and are Transfiguration prodigies. The first years are all thirteen, it is not like we are super young or old." Grey countered

"Prove it." the same voice called out

"Only in class... ow..." Ghost answered rubbing his head

"So... Where do we sit?" Grey asked

"We've prepared a table for you." Albus answered. Grey nodded, dragging Ghost to the table... Who was trying to pick fights with students

"I think this year is going to be interesting." Hermione said

"That Ghost guy's an idiot...but funny." Harry chuckled "Well we better head to class... Potions with the Slytherins." He groaned

"Have you managed to finish your Potions essay?" Hermione asked

"Oh Wizard God..." Harry groaned but then he felt something in his pocket and realized that Death had put a finished essay in his pocket

"Harry." Hermione frowned

"I... I meant Wizard God Yes!" He lied nervously

"You actually finished an essay set by Snape?" Hermione gasped

"Y.. Yea." He nodded nervously

"I'll believe it when I see it." Hermione answered. Harry shrugged and passed her 'his' essay Hermione quickly looked it over muttering to herself as they walked to Snape's lesson "Wizard God this is brilliant." she commented

"Thanks." He blushed

"Come on, or it's five points from us again." Hermione commented

"Lead on." Harry smiled, the two leaving the hall

* * *

*In Snape's class*

The two arrived at the dungeon with plenty of time left, but they were shocked to not just See the Slytherins but also the French girls in blue uniforms "Fleur? What are you doing here? Aren't you in your final year? This is for Fourth years." Harry said in shock and confusion

"Potions is taught differently in France. Because of how dangerous the subject is we start learning it in our fourth year and continue learning it till your fourth year equivalent and we must at least have an Acceptable in order to graduate. And if we wish to learn more we must enter further education." Fleur explained

"I see. Interesting." Hermione nodded, before one of their new teachers walked over

"Hey everyone!" Grey waved as he reached the students

"Professor King?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time

"Monsieur King?" Fleur asked a fraction of a second slower than Harry and Hermione

"Yep. Ms G wants Ghost and I to sit in on other teachers classes, see how they teach." Grey shrugged

"Thank goodness for that." Harry whispered

Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Ms Granger?" Grey asked

"Professor...how will Professor Kaiser teach us if he's such a jester?" Hermione asked. Just then some sparks of light streaked into the classroom and wrote: Five points from Gryffindor!

"Thanks Hermione." a familiar red haired Gryffindor groaned

"Ghost is a good teacher and is smarter. He just doesn't care about being serious all the time, he is happy to tell jokes and have fun." Grey explained

The students talked among themselves agreeing that he sounds like a good teacher. And they were also thinking Grey must be as great a teacher or better than Ghost.

And that was when the door opened, Snape walking out intimidatingly "Enough with that useless prattling. And turn in your failing attempts of Potions Essays." Snape sneered. Everyone gulped in fear and did as they were told, filing into the class room

"According to the Headmaster's they are supposed to split into teams of three: one from each house and one from the guest school." Grey said, reading from a notepad

"Very well." Snape answered and began to list off names "Potter." He spat "You are to be paired with Me Greengrass and Ms Delicor, hopefully they will stop you from failing."

"Yes Professor." Harry nodded

"Ms Granger, you will be paired with Ms Malfoy and Ms Mere." Snape answered

"Yes Professor." She nodded, looking at Harry sadly before she went over to the blonde Slytherin.

Meanwhile Harry just sat as his table while Fleur sat next to him, waiting for Daphne Greengrass to come over "Tch. Don't drag me down Potter." Daphne seethed lightly at her partner.

"Do not listen to 'er 'Arry, eet weel be alright." Fleur spoke

Daphne was a black haired girl who's hair was shoulder length wearing the normal Slytherin uniform and pale blue, almost ice like in shade. She was one of the most beautiful girls in their year with an impressive chest size.

 _"Between THREE beautiful girls Master..."_ Death teased.

"Hmm." Harry blushed lightly, especially when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her breasts into his back

"You feeling alright Potter? Not gonna burn up on us are you?" Daphne asked

"No no, I'm okay." Harry muttered as they got their equipment ready

"Now, produce your parchments. So I may begin to grade them." Snape ordered "Mr Grey will be teaching you until I finish." And so he took the papers and put them on the table before he sat in the chair in the corner of the room, sitting down and ignoring everything

"... Okay then." Grey muttered, shocked. HE was suppose to sit in the back and watch Snape teach, not the other way around. And he had no idea what to do

"Teach them about the Wolfsbane potion." Severus spoke

"We did that last year!" Dean yelled

"Five points from Gryffindore Mr Thomas." Snape hissed

"Okay then!" Grey clapped his hands as he thought quickly "We will be doing the... Forantum Potion! A low level luck option."

"Yes Professor." they nodded paying attention. And so Grey walked around the room, explaining the potion... Leading to the class starting their work

 _"Harry, third paragraph."_ Death pointed out

"Huh?" Harry asked, looking up and scanning the instructions before he found the small part of the sentence all three of them had missed

"What?" Daphne asked

"Th-Third paragraph." Harry pointed

"Huh; what do you know?" Daphne answered with a nod "We nearly missed the Powdered Quilfish." She nodded, adding it

"Sank you 'Arry." Fleur spoke

"No problem." Harry answered

Snape looked up and saw Grey teaching the class but he paid a VERY close eye on Harry; and when he got to Harry's parchment he was stunned, he assumed that it was someone else's work. 'The brat must be cheating.' He thought 'This level of work MUST have been made by one of the older students.' Snape thought 'JUST like his father.'

"Careful Greengrass! The potion's for white steam, not silver." Harry said, grasping the Slytherins wrist before she stirred the potion

"You...Okay...Potter." Daphne answered

"You're welcome you didn't lose your hand." He rolled his eyes

"M-My hand?" Daphne's colour drained from her face.

"Yep." Harry answered "The spoon would have made it explode and you'd probably have lost your hand." He repeated what Death whispered to him

"Thanks." Daphne answered

"You're welcome." Harry and Death answered

"Okay, let's see how everyone's doing." Grey smiled. He nodded as he walked around, seeing that Harry's group was doing well 'Whoa, very good. Hermione's team is doing well also...' Grey thought

"Seamus!" Dean shouted as the potion exploded

Samus, Goyal and some French girl where on the floor covered in burns "Ow..." Seamus fell back

"Madam Pomfrey is gonna love me..." Grey groaned "Class dismissed, I'm taking these three to the Hospital Wing." Grey said, levitating the three with a dark red wood wand and leaving the room

"Wait Potter." Snape spoke as the other classmates left "I want to talk to you."

"I'm sorry Professor but Harry is needed for the Waying of the Wands, as is Ms Delicor." Collen Creeve, a third year, said from outside the door

"It can wait... For a brief moment." Snape snapped back

"O... Okay Professor." Collen stuttered as Harry nodded, walking towards Snape while the third year closed the door to the classroom

"What do you need?" Harry asked curiously yet defensively

 _"Don't look in his eyes directly."_ Death hissed in his ear quickly and Harry quickly averted his eyes slightly, not meeting Snape's eye

"This... Essay." Snape answered simply

"Yes Professor?" Harry nodded

"Who helped you?" Snape asked darkly

"No-one." Harry half-lied

"DON'T! Lie. To me..." Snape glared

"I'm not." Harry answered

 _"Jeez Severus, go easy on him. He's not James."_ Death commented with a glare that no one could see. She was tempted to pull out her scythe on him

"Did you ask someone to write this essay?" Snape asked

"No!" Harry shook his head

"Was it Ms Granger? An older student?" Snape interrogated.

"It wasn't another student!" Harry defended "I am smart! I have been held back the last few years and I have decided that I am going to take my study's serious this year!"

Harry stared straight into Snape's eyes with unwavering determination. 'Lily...' Serverus thought "Very well Potter." Harry nodded, walking away "Ten points for Gryffindor." Severus wrote down the points

* * *

*with Harry*

'Phew...that was hard...' Harry sighed in relief.

 _"It could have been worse Master."_ Death noted, Harry nearly walking into Daphne

"Watch out!" Harry told Death what looked like he was talking to Daphne.

"Sorry I was waiting for you Potter. I WAS going to say thank you for saving my hand but whatever. Ass." She huffed, turning around and walking away

"I...err...wait I...Oh Wizard God..." Harry groaned. After he had centered himself he grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking away

"What?" She snarled, clearly annoyed and he could see some hurt in her eyes

"Look... I... I'm sorry. I'm stressed from this tournament." Harry sighed

"Well...Cedric and the others are stressed out themselves...I can't imagine it for someone who was FORCED into the Tournament." Daphne answered

"Glad to have someone else on my side." He smiled

"Well...I'm one of the few people who aren't betting on your death." Daphne admitted

"You think I will win? Or that I will just survive?" Harry smiled

"Personally I'm hoping you survive." Daphne shrugged "If you win it'll be a miracle."

"A miracle?" He frowned "Your doubt me so much?"

"Malfoy's always running her mouth off and all these rumors are conflicting." Daphne answered

 _"Oh...someone's not being FULLY honest."_ Death teased

"You're lying." Harry frowned

"What?! N-No I'm not!" Daphne felt insulted yet didn't want to be exposed

 _"She likes you..."_ Death smiled

'What?!' Harry thought, eyes widening "Y... You know. The hat wanted me in Slytherin." He stuttered

"You're kidding me." Daphne double-took

"True story." Harry answered "It said I had talent, gift for greatness and the will to prove myself."

"Please. I doubt you're sly enough to be a Slytherin." She challenge with a small smirk

"Oh yeah? Try me." Harry accepted

 _"Ooh Master...She's getting excited..."_ Death smiled seeing Daphne's eyes glisten

He walked towards Daphne, backing the IceQueen back into the wall. And both of them where smirking. "Show me." She challenged

"Alright." Harry answered looking into her eyes intently

The unique shinning emerald green and cold Icy blue eyes met in a deadlock, you could almost see a unique spark pass between them "Y... Your eyes..." Daphne spoke almost hypnotically.

"Yes?" He smiled. He had never felt this confident before, and he was never this confident. Especially with girls. Death was already having a VERY positive effect on him.

"They... they're... beautiful..." Daphne leaned in, her eyes trying to stay open but fluttered closed

"They're my mother's eyes." Harry shrugged lightly before Daphne's pale blue lips pressed against his. As their lips connected Death squealed happily, her master was becoming more confident and he was going to get some new lovers. The two continued to kiss gently and Harry pulled back "How's THAT for sly?" he smirked

"VERY sly. But I will still need some more proof later." She purred softly

"Yeah... I've got a wand examination to get too." Harry answered

"Naughty boy..." Daphne blushed at the double entendre

"Dirty minded snake." Harry chuckled "So... Do we go public?"

"With what?" She asked

"Whatever... This is." Harry said, taping their lips with his finger quickly

"Hmm... I think I'd like that..." Daphne purred

"But...why not keep it secret? SO much sly that way...RIGHT under their noses." Harry smirked

 _"Playing her fetish... HOT!"_ Death smiled

"Oh... That sounds sexy." She moaned "But... I would like to be your girlfriend." She pouted "Byt EVERYONE at school."

"Then...Let's do it." Harry smiled, kissing her

Daphne moaned before Harry pulled back and ran off "SUCH a man..." Daphne panted and ran to the girl's bathroom.

 _"Master's Harem count: 2."_ Death smiled following Harry.

* * *

And there's the first chapter.

I am trying to edit a lot of Chapter's of mine and Ghost's co-written stories so we can update regularly. The problem? We are only on chapter 2 as this is posted. It should be Chapter three... until I realized that Chapter 2 was almost HALF the length of this one even though it took the same amount of pages to write so I am combining what WOULD have been chapter 3 with Chapter 2, so it is still being written. I am hoping to have this story on a weekly update schedule.

Please review, Ghost and I LOVE replying to reviews and having conversations with you all.


	2. The Snakes, the Badger and the Lioness

**Ginn** : It is a good quote.

 **shadythedragon** : I do not mean to sound sound like a jackass but... All those answers are mostly clear as day I'd you ACTUALLY read the fic.

Sixteen in Fourth Year? I said that we increased the ages a bit of the characters because the adult subject matters needed older characters but the story needed to take place in the fourth year

The new teachers? They are myself and Ghost, we said we would be doing that in the authors note at the start. We like meta-humour so we did this.

The Wizard God thing? That DOES need explanation. As I said, Ghost and I are quoting and using jokes from Starkid a lot as we love their work. In their AVP series they said stuff like 'Oh Wizard God help us!' For several reasons. 1: as a simple joke. 2: because they know everyone who watches their stuff WOULDN'T be massive Harry Potter fans. And 3: because they perform is live as a stage show their instinct is to say 'Oh God' so they tweak it to 'wizard god' instead of Merlin so it is funnier. They do a similar thing in their SciFi show 'Starship' where 'God is real... But was killed by science' so they say 'dead god'.

 **SaurusRock625** : There are only 4 contestants.

 **Calebros** : While both Ghost and I are big Potter fans... spelling is not our strong suit. We try our best but we mess up. And the Wizard God stuff is a reference to StarKid.

 **DesertSandBox** : Glad you like it.

 **UltimateTouken** : No to Tonks, sorry.

 **Tomoki12S** : Haha, nice one.

 **woumjai** : We don't effect the plot. We are here for comedy. We have minor plot interaction but that's it.

 **Rocket Raccoon** : Hey Rocket! Its finally nice to meet Starky's friend. NO LUNA'S MINE! Haha, joking. But no, Luna won't be part of it. She will be a friend but that's it. And Ginny is a creepy stalker. And you appear in the Gamora chapter of Ghost's Spidey One-Shot series, which is written he has just not gotten around to publishing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or StarKid

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Loving Death**

 **Chapter 2: The Snakes, the Badger and the Lioness  
**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Harry called as he entered what was Lupin's Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom this time last year. There he saw that other Champions, their Headmaster's, Mad Eye Moody, Olivander and two new figures.

One was a 40 year old woman with blonde hair set in elaborate and curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jewelled spectacles studded with rhinestones, and had thick fingers ending in two-inch nails, painted crimson. Her blonde curls were curiously rigid, suggesting it was styled with the magical equivalent of hairspray. In addition, she had penciled-on eyebrows and three gold teeth, as well as large, masculine hands. Her bright scarlet painted fingernails and toenails were usually likened to claws or talons. The second was a male photographer. "Ah, Mr Potter." The woman nodded walking towards Harry "Rita Skeeter. Care to answer a few questions for the Daily Profi..." She asked before she was interrupted

"No. I have read your articles and you only care about stupid gossip stories, you love making others look bad so you can laugh. You lie and laugh and love others misery." Harry glared confidently, emerald eyes shining in anger and distrust "I am not getting involved with that bullshit."

"Now Harry, be reasonable." Dumbledore tried to argue

"No. That's final. And if I find out that you attack me or quote me without my permission, or make up LIES about me, then I will sue you and prove you lied under strongest truth serum there is! Now let me do this weird ass ceremony, I have classes." Harry said, walking towards Olivander and giving the old wizard his wand

"Ah... I remember this. Holly and Pheonix feather. Eleven inches. Nice and supple." Olivander nodded as he looked at the wand, passing it back to Harry

"Shown him your scythe. And let him know your Wand is not working properly for you." Death said, making Harry nod

"Sir, my Wand has been... Acting up for a while." Harry said, catching Olivander's attention and making Dumbledore panic internationally

"Oh really?" He asked curiously, cupping his chin

'No! Not good! If Harry's wand doesn't obey him then there will be a weaker link between Harry and Tom and Harry will not survive until it is time for him to die!' Dumbledore thought in fear

"Yes. And I have recently gained this." Harry nodded, summoning his scythe in a small burst of green flames and passing it to Olivander making everyone gasp

'Where did he get that?" The male Champions and most of the teachers thought

'Arry is stronger than I thought.' Fleur thought, smiling as if she had made a good choice

'A SCYTHE?! There is no way Harry should be able to use that with his bound core and Tom's Horcrux there! And if he CAN use it then he might kill Tom and I won't be the hero!' Dumbledore thought in fear

"A scythe. I have not seen a staff in a long time." Olivander muttered in awe, looking it over "Four foot two inches, a curved thirteen inch long blade which is two centimetres wide and three inches tall. The shaft is strong, unwheilding, and protective. Made of Bombay Blackwood, from India and very magical, with a... Freely given Unicorn blood polish? The blade is made of a magical copper, the metal being mixed with the blood of a dragon and a Nundu. With Goblin steel framing and tip."

"Is... That good?" Harry asked as Olivander handed his scythe back

 _"It's the best ever."_ Death pouted at her work being criticised before she said in Japanese _"Baka goshojin-sama."_ Which translates, roughly, to Stupid Master

"It is the best I have even HEARD of." Olivander said simply

"Cool." Harry nodded, putting the scythe and wand away "Well, I have class. Later!" Harry waved, leaving

"Wait Mr Potter! The interview!" Rita yelled, standing up and running after him

"Piss off you cow!" Harry yelled after him, giving her the finger and going down the stairs

 _"Nice one."_ Death giggled as the two entered the Great Hall for lunch

"I try." Harry smiled before he frowned. He didn't know where to sit. At Gryffindore next to Hermione like normal or next to his new girlfriend Daphne at the Slytherin table. Speaking of the Ice Queen he's surprised that the two had gotten so close so quickly, as they had only talked a few times before that during class and in the halls. They hadn't been friends, they barley spoke to each other. And yet there was... There was magic at that moment in the hall outside of Potions. He couldn't explain it, it just felt... Right.

"Where should I sit?" Harry whispered

 _"What do you mean Master?"_ Death asked

"Gryffindor or Slytherin? Hermione or Daphne?" Harry answered

 _"You won't be fucking Hermione."_ Death pointed out making him blush. By now the hall was staring at Harry, who was just standing at the door

"Excuse me." Harry spoke simply and walked over to Daphne. The whole Great Hall was aghast

"HE'S NOT ONLY A CHEAT BUT HE IS SITTING WITH SNAKES!" Ron yelled, the hall covering their ears

"Hello Princess." Harry teased as he slid in next to Dahne and pulled her into his lap, shocking the hall once again

"Hello My Prince." Daphne followed up.

"I told you he was difficult to place." The Sorting Hat spoke

"Oh Sortie..." The Scarf of Sexual Preference responded " **I** even said he was tough to put. Remember?"

* * *

*Flashback to Harry's Sorting*

Harry sat there on the stool as the hat was taken off his head, the crowd cheering for him being in Gryffindore, when a rainbow scarf was wrapped around his neck

"The Scarf of Sexual Preference." Snape spoke

"Hmm...You know...you're difficult to place...Hmm..." Scarfy hummed "VERY difficult..."

"Er... What do you mean?" 11 year old Harry Potter asked nervously

"Hmm...Something...Unusual..." Scarfy answered "Something...New."

"Like?"

"Something that no-one, not even you, could've expected." Scarfy answered

"And... That is?" He asked, gulping

"Harem Master." Scarfy answered

While most if the wall where confused what he was talking about, those in power glared

* * *

*end flashback*

"That WAS an unusual day." Sortie answered

"Hmm." Scarfy nodded

"Sorry if I'm interrupting any intriguing conversations." Harry spoke to the other Slytherins as they were just glaring at him.

"You didn't. They were just talking about their parents money." Daphne waved off

"Don't tell him that!" Goyle snapped

"I can tell my boyfriend what I want." She glared

Malfoy choked on her drink "B-Boyfriend?!"

"Yes Draca; boyfriend." Daphne answered turning to Harry and pulled him into a deep kiss The majority of the Great Hall went silent; the people who weren't were the ghosts as they were talking happily amongst themselves

"Ten points to Gryffindore and Slytherin for inter-house unity!" Grey yelled

"What?!" The Great Hall shouted

"Not enough? Five more points." Ghost asked then added some more "Red Vine Grey?"

"Of course." Grey nodded, taking one and turning to the audience "Red Vines is there anything they CAN'T do?"

"Not really no." Ghost laughed

That was when the kiss was broken

"Is...is this your sweet?" Harry asked pulling a bit of Honeyduke's confectionery from his mouth

"Yes..." She answered slyly.

"Naughty snake." He smiled, laughing a bit and throwing the sweet back into his mouth and chewong

"That's it I'm out of here! I've got a Defence essay to work on." Malfoy groaned

"What's with her?" Harry asked as the Slytherins Queen stormed out of the Great Hall

"I dunno, guess she's just being bitchier than normal." Daphne answered with a shrug

"Potter." Snape hissed, now behind the two "What are you doing here?"

"...Sitting with my girlfriend?" Harry answered almost cockily making Daphne blush

"Detention and fifteen points from Gryffindore!" Snape yelled

"What?!" Harry, Daphne, Grey and Ghost asked

"For what?" Harry asked

"For your rude behavior and not being on your table!" Snape glared

'Dick.' Ghost and Harry thought

"You can't do that!" Grey yelled "He did not break ANY rules and he did nothing wrong!"

"I'm a Teacher, YOU are not." Snape responded

"And **I** have the Rule Book RIGHT HERE! I MEMORIZED it last night and the last few days! He did NOTHING wrong!" Grey glared

"Severus, stop this." Minerva McGonagall spoke. Snape scoffed, storming away with an over dramatic throw of his cape

"And a refund to Gryffindor due to Professor Snape." Ghost answered

"Thanks." Harry smiled

"Enjoy your lunch." Ghost spoke taking a drink of hot lemon tea. Harry smiled, happily feeding Daphne

* * *

*time skip*

After lunch, the Great Hall was empty and the students were in their appropriate classes and this time it was Ghost's sit in class. Well, for the Gryffindore's and Hufflepuff's who had Charms... all but Harry and Daphne as they were still in the halls

"I guess we should head to our classes." Harry thought aloud

"But they are on different sides of the castle." she pouted

"Guess we could ditch...but then Filch would find us." Harry pondered

"It would be worth it." she smirked, making Harry remember his doubts from when he entered lunch

"I've got an idea." Harry thought and pulled Daphne to the Great Corridor.

"Where're we going?" Daphne asked

"Wait a second..." Harry spoke and a door materialised before them where a black wall was. "Come on."

"Okay?" she shrugged, following him in

Inside the door was a vacant room with a single bed. "The Room of Requirement." Harry spoke

"How did you know of this place?" she asked in amazement

"My Dad found this place in his second year. I got some of his old journals over the summer." Harry smiled, happy that Sirius was able to get his hands on the journals and send them to him

"So what's it for?" Daphne asked

"The Room appears to those who have real need of it and it provides the needer with what it requires." Harry answered

"But why are we here?" she added

"Well...How else are we supposed to hide from Filch?" Harry smiled

 _"And a bed provided...I LIKE this room."_ Death smiled

"Also... We need to talk." Harry said seriously

"Sure Harry." Daphne nodded as the two sat on the bed.

"What is going on? We have barley talked over the years and this morning... We start snogging and you're my girlfriend!" Harry asked in confusion

"Well...Maybe it's something involving divination?" Daphne answered

"... What?" Harry frowned

"Maybe...something involving fate or something more." Daphne reasoned

 _"She's hiding something."_ Death smirked

"Really? You sure it's not anything else?" Harry asked

"Y-Yeah...I mean...what else is there?" Daphne asked with a blush

"Daphne, your my girlfriend...you can trust me." Harry answered

 _"Ooh...nice one."_ Death smiled kissing his cheek

"I...Since you became a Hogwarts Champion...You've gotten bolder, not so...childish." Daphne blushed "I... I found it so good. I liked it; it made your normal looks... Explode."

 _"Bullseye."_ Death smiled _"Go in; Hook, Line and Sinker."_

"I mean... I always thought you were cute and I kind of wanted to say something but house stuff. And then you getting this new personality and then you came on to me." Daphne blushed "I couldn't help it."

"I understand. I mean I always thought you were beautiful..." Harry admitted

"Really?" She asked, blushing a bit

"Of course...But you know...House stuff." Harry sighed. Daphne blushed brighter, looking away. Harry cupped her face and turned her towards him "Don't turn away." Harry smiled

"Okay." She muttered

"You're beautiful...and damn the House divide." Harry told her and leaned in to kiss her.

"There... Is something I need to tell you." She whispered

"What is it?" Harry asked

"You're engaged." She said simply

"Err...what?" Harry asked in shock

"Engaged. Twice." She said simply, and Harry fainted

 _"Again?"_ Death giggled

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Ow... My head." Harry groaned as he awoke

"Harry? Ho...you're alright." Daphne stroked his hair softly

"I'm fine." He nodded, groaning "You...you said...I was engaged?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Daphne blushed looking away

"No. I need to know." Harry frowned

"... Pureblood families can see what Marriage contracts are open with other family's so they know who they should try and make their own contracts with. You have two, one from your parents and one from the Black side of the family." Daphne explained "Your parents set one up between you and Susan Bones."

"Th-that explains ONE engagement...but, but what about the other one?" Harry asked

"The other one... Is with Pansy Parkinson." Daphne sighed

 _"Another Slytherin? Makes sense Sirius's family WERE Slytherins until him."_ Death answered

"PARKINSON?!" Harry yelled

"Y-Yes!" Daphne backed up "I...I'm sorry."

"Hey, I've got... Er..." Harry frowned

 _"You have about four families, I would say."_ Death nodded _"Potter, Black, Peverell and Slytherine. You got the last one from when you killed Tom as a baby."_

"Four houses." Harry smiled, hugging her

"Wait...FOUR Houses? How?" Daphne asked

"Potter, Black, Peverell and Slytherin." Harry answered

"Slytherine? But..." Daphne began

"Voldermort died trying to kill me as a baby. I took the house from him." Harry smiled

"No wonder the Hat thought you would be perfect for Slytherin House..." Daphne gasped

"Oh? So I'm not sly enough for you?" He smirked. The world seemed to fade for a second and everything seemed to be much blurrier and shinier

 _"Oh?" Harry smirked sexily, his glasses halfway down his face. He reached forwards and grasped her green and silver tie, pulling it from between her breasts and running his fingers over it "If you were a 'true' Slytherin you wouldn't be wearing green and silver..." Using her tie Harry pulled her closer to him until their faces where inches apart "... You would be wearing red and gold..." He pulled her closer and closer until their lips where nearly touching "... With me... Miss Greengrass..."_

"Daphne? Daphne? Hello?" Harry asked worryingly, waving his hand in front of Daphne's face. The black haired girl's eyes where glazed over and she was drooling, her eyes half lidded, as she was daydreaming

"Hehehehe... Show me your 'inner snake' Harry..." She giggled perversely, clearly out of it

"... She's lost it." Harry groaned

"You're right...I AM gonna lose 'it'." Daphne smiled as she snapped out of her daydream, and then tackled him onto the bed

"D-Daphne!" Harry panicked a little but was received a deep passionate kiss. Death smiled, sitting next to them on the bed, while Daphne straddled Harry's hips, cupping his cheeks with both hands, and kissing Harry with all of her lust, her tongue in his mouth battling Harry's own tongue

"D-Deff." Harry asked with a muffled voice

"Sorry Harry, I don't want to miss this." She smiled

"Deff?" Daphne frowned as she broke the kiss

"I said Beff, meaning "best". As in best girlfriend." Harry answered with a lie.

"I'm not stupid Potter." She snarled, licking and biting his neck

"Hnn. Th-that's kinda hurting." Harry commented

"Tell me what you said...or it'll get worse." Daphne answered with a sexy pur

"I... Well... This." Harry said simply, letting Death appear to her

"Huh? Whoa! Wh-Who's that?" Daphne asked in shock

"Death. I'm her master as of... Last night." Harry nodded

"...You know I'm not surprised. Everything crazy happens around you." Daphne answered. With a sigh, resting her head against his chest "Or at least that's what the rumours say."

"... What do the rumours say?" Harry ask

"That you found a stone of immortality and killed a monster in the castle's basement. And that you scared off all the Dementors that invaded the school last year." Daphne answered

"Wow... Those rumours are actually right." Harry said shocked

"...Bullshit." Daphne answered

"Nope...straight up. This stone of immortality was actually the Philosopher's Stone. The monster in the basement was The Basilisk of Slytherin and I DID repel the dementors away from the grounds." Harry answered "I know the Pratronus Charm. Lupin taught me."

"... That's it. I am changing my bet from 'surviving all three tasks' to 'winning by a landslide'." Daphne said seriously

"You'll clean up." Harry smiled with a laugh

"I will have SOOOOOO much money. Almost enough to rival the Potter fortune." She smirked

 _"I doubt it Harry has royalties from his potions master ancestor."_ Death chuckled

"Wait... I'M RICH?!" Harry yelled

 _"Of course. Your ancestor, Linfred, was a famous potions master. He made such potions like: the Skele-Grow potion, The Pepper-Up Potion...things like that. He lived around muggles and they called him "The Potterer". His children took the corrupted name "Potter". History is amazing isn't it?"_ Death smiled happily

"I never knew that." Daphne said in amazement

 _"There is a lot you don't know."_ Death joked

"So...can we get back to the making out now?" Daphne asked

"Sure." Harry blushed, kissing her again

* * *

*time skip*

Harry smiled as he and Daphne walked into the Great Hall, Daphne hugging his arm and once again everyone was staring at him "Harry, where've you been?" Dean asked trying to get some answers

"... Training for the tournament. I want to survive. And champions can skip classes." Harry quickly lied, both he and Daphne still in the doorway of the Great Hall

"Fair enough..." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

Harry looked over the hall, seeing Susan glare at him. He could remember seeing her glare at him a lot over the years and now it made sense. She knew of the contract and thought he did as well, and thought he was ignoring her. And now trying to be a bastard and date other girls. Basically cheating on her.

"Hey Daphne...I've got to talk to Susan." Harry spoke to his girlfriend

"I know...and by the look on Pansy's face...My guess is the same." Daphne nodded

"... Oh great. Can... You explain that I didn't know and you just told me." Harry asked

"Of course." She nodded, kissing his cheek before going back to the Slytherin table

"What a girl." Harry nodded, walking towards the Hufflepuff table. As Harry walked over to the Hufflepuff table, the eyes of all the Hufflepuff's were staring at him. "Hey Susan." Harry waved

"Harry." Susan answered simply

"What do you want... Cheater." She frowned, making Harry flinch

"Susan...can we talk in private please?" Harry asked

"Whatever." The large breasted girl tutted, standing up and walking away. She was wearing the Hogwarts robes with the yellow and black badger theme, a white shirt, short grey shoes and slightly heeled pumps alongside yellow and black striped knee length socks. Her hair was red in a pair of pigtails, soft blue eyes and a slim figure with a large D cup chest

"Susan...just...just wait a minute will ya?" Harry asked

"You said you wanted to talk. Move your ass." She frowned, leaving the hall

'Oh man...this is going to be my hardest year yet.' Harry thought chasing after Susan. He followed her to the second floor corridor and sighed when they came to a stop, but he DID catch a flash of yellow when her skirt hiked up a bit as they walked up stairs

"What do you want?" Susan frowned, crossing her arms under her breasts which accidentally made them stick out more, and turned around to face him

"Err...I want to talk to you about our marriage contract." Harry answered

"Oh, so NOW you want to talk about it! You didn't seem bothered when you were necking with Daphne Green-ARSE!" Susan snapped

"I didn't even KNOW about the contract until recently!" Harry defended

"As if." She scoffed "THREE years of being ignored! And now... Now you are dating Greengrass! She called herself your GIRLFRIEND in front of the school! YOU called her that! And NOW you come to me playing dumb!" She glared

"How was **I** to know that there was a pre-existing contract?! I was raised by muggles, they decided NOT to tell my ANYTHING about the wizard world!" Harry answered

"Wait... By MUGGLES?!" She asked in shock

"Exactly." Harry nodded

"You were supposed to come live with me and my aunt but Dumbledore said be was taking you somewhere to train you!" She replied

"... He said WHAT?!" Harry yelled "He did NO such thing!"

"At least he didn't take you to your Aunt and Uncle's." She sighed and Harry was silent "Oh for... He did, didn't he? Oh... Oh man! Your parents will SPERSIFICALLY said for you not to go there because they would be abusive!"

"My... Parents had a will?" Harry said in shock

"Oh... Oh Wizard god... That... Old... Bastard." Susan said with her eyes wide. The two stood there awkwardly, silent, before Susan coughed "I need to go... I need to speak to my Aunt." She said

"Okay." Harry nodded

Susan gulped and kissed his cheek before she said "W... We can go and meet up again later. Bye." And with that she ran off

"Wow..." Harry muttered

 _"Master's Harem count: 3."_ Death sang

* * *

*time skip*

Harry met up with Daphne outside of the Great Hall, the black haired girl smiling slightly "So... Good news?" She asked

"I think so. You?" Harry nodded and asked

"You are taking Parkinson to Hogsmead this weekend." Daphne replied

"... Great." Harry sighed, a bit annoyed that dates where being forced upon him. Luckily it was Wednesday, he has a few days

"What are you going to do now?" Daphne asked

"Well... Quidditch is cancelled for the year so I think I'm gonna go and train in the Room of the Requirement. I DO need to win you that bet after all." Harry explained, laughing at the end

"Good luck." Daphne smiled, kissing his cheek and running off

"... This is gonna be a good year." Harry smiled

* * *

*time skip*

Harry panted, spinning his scythe around as the blade glowed. Slashing a few times launched waves of magic through the air. He was learning how to use the scythe. It required different movements than a wand. He pushed magic into it, then he uses his intent to shape the spell, and slashes it to launch the spell. He could also use it as a giant wand if he wanted to put less force behind the spells. The first way was better for combat and the other was better for every day stuff. And the plus side of a scythe? It is a weapon so be can still USE it as one. Mix things up. Be less predictable. Which was good because Hermione bad discovered that the first tasks almost always included dangerous animals so unpredictability was a must.

It was near Midnight when he stopped, dragging himself to his dorm to see Hermione waiting there for him with her 'angry mode' on.

"Hey 'Mione, what's wrong?" Harry gulped

"Care to explain Miss Greengrass and yourself being a couple, you skipping class and Miss Greengrass and Parkinson kissing during dinner while you left with Susan Bones?" Hermione glared

"Yeah...I can explain that..." Harry tried to drag his answer out a little

"Twenty seconds." She frowned

Harry took a deep breath and began to explain "My parents and the Black family set up two separate wedding contracts between me, Susan and Pansy. I only found out about it a few days ago, I was skipping class just to try and figure this whole thing out; and did you say that Daphne was kissing Pansy?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded

"THAT'S how she got Pansy to listen..." Harry clocked on in awe, bright red "But yeah that's everything. And that's... Well... Wow."

"Harry." Hermione frowned, clicking in front of his face several times

"Sorry." He laughed before he turned serious "I'm REALLY starting to question Albus's motives involving me." Harry commented

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"I can't involve you Hermione, the less you know the better." Harry tried to keep Hermione hopeful for the school's respect

"Harry! I have been there EVERY time you need it! I'm not leaving!" Hermione frowned

 _"It's for the best Master...You've got to tell her."_ Death told her lover.

Harry sighed and nodded "Alright...Alright I'll tell you." And so he sat down on the sofa, putting Hermione next to him, and told her all he had learnt. About everything he found out about what Dumbledore had done to him.

"I don't...believe it...Dumbledore's been there...ALWAYS." Hermione gasped in shock

"Making everything worse." He nodded

"So...your Aunt and Uncle, ignoring the contracts...It's been to his design?" Hermione tried to speak but still couldn't believe it.

"Yes. And that means that every years problems were ALLOWED to happen and just there to test me." Harry nodded, Death massaging his shoulders again

"And this years?" Hermione asked

"Most likely..." Harry nodded "He let it happen."

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked

"I try and survive. And work out what Dumbledore's end game is." Harry sighed "I know that with you here I'll be fine." He smiled

Hermione blushed "Thanks for trusting me Harry."

"Hermione." He smiled "You are possibly the closest thing to family I have. You're like the big sister I never had."

'B-Big Sister...' She thought...then gained a little blush thinking of a kinky method of a relationship

And then Death began to whisper in her ear _"Let him be your Little Brother...comfort him...love him...let him kiss you..."_ Death whispered _"Smothering him in your love, scream in pleasure and make him beg for more."_

"Well, night." Harry waved as he went upstairs to the Guy's dorm and collapsed on his bed, falling to sleep nearly instantly.

Leaving a blushing, and then panting, Hermione to Death's corrupting whispers...

* * *

*time skip, next morning*

Harry yawned as he awoke and blinked... And saw Hermione there.

She was still dressed but she didn't have her robes, jumper or tie. She sat on his lap, the top five buttons of her shirt undone and the sides of her shirt pulled down over her shoulders

"He-Hermione...? What's going on?" Harry asked sleepily. Luckily none of the boys were there to witness this.

"Let Big Sis treat you right." Hermione purred

"B-Big Sis? Hermione, what's going..." Harry aske as Hermione was crawling over him.

"You said I was your sister... So let Big Sister make you happy." She smiled

Harry blushed seeing Hermione dote on him, like a big sister, but at the same time...why did he find this arousing? And her shirt was opened in a way that showed off her black bra holding back her c-cup breasts

 _"She has a 'Onee-Chan, Omoto' fetish."_ Death explained "A Big Sister, Little Brother fetish."

'Sh-She does?!' Harry thought which Death read his face easily

"Don't you want Big Sister to help?" Hermione asked cutely

"H... Hermione the... The other guys are here." Harry blushed

"No they aren't...They're all in the Great Hall...It's not nice to lie to Big Sister..." Hermione pouted

"Wait... What time is it?" Harry gasped, looking around the room to see the other members of his dorm WHERE gone

"Breakfast." Hermione answered

"Oh... Oh god." Harry groaned "And it's Saturday... Crap! Oh crap! Hogsmead!"

"Why go there when Big Sister can keep you company?" Hermione pouted cutely

"Daphne set up a date between me and Parkinson because of our marriage contract." Harry sighed

"Oh...I guess I should escort you." Hermione answered

"Y... Yea. Y... You might need to do up your shirt." Harry gulped

"Fine..." Hermione complied, slowly doing up her shirt and exposed a bit of cleavage by "accident" to Harry. Harry covered his eyes, sighing as he slowly sat up but unfortunately, the genetics of an adolescent male human betrayed Harry, i.e. Harry has morning wood. Which pressed against Hermione's ass Hermione gasped lightly as she felt the hardened member on her smooth posterior "Is that for me?" she teased

"... Maybe." Harry muttered, looking away in embarrassment

"Awe...you want Big Sister to take care of it?" Hermione teased

"N... No. I'm good." He gulped

"But you're frustrated." Hermione answered "What kind of Big Sister would I be if I let you be frustrated?"

"Bad 'Mione!" He frowned a bit, flicking her forehead

"Ow! You hit your Big Sister...?" Hermione began to cry after she rubbed her forehead

"Don't play that card 'Mione." Harry frowned

"Fine...let's get ready for Hogsmeade." Hermione frowned and left the Boy's room.

 _"Would you like me to deal with your... Frustration... Master?"_ Death smiled

"...Yes." Harry blushed

 _'Harem count: 4.'_ Death thought in victory as she pulled his pajama bottoms off

Harry was gonna be a while.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! This took us a while. We are currently writing the first task, and finished one chapter after this one. So we are keeping to the once a week update schedule. Hope this chapter has kept you all interested!


	3. Preparing For The First Task

**Xivitai** : Hermione is awesome.

 **UnsanMusho** : The female Draco is the Tsundere and and Death is the mischievous seductress.

 **SaurusRock625** : Spotted Hyenas? Seriously? Is that meant to be a Harley Quinn reference? Why?

 **minihannibal65** : I work my way UP to lemons. They are never the focus.

 **Rocket Raccoon** : Tell Wade; 'Don't worry, it isn't your Death Wade.' You should be in the next five or so chapters. Also feel free to give me your spells. And no, Cho will NOT be part of the harem.

 **Red the Pokemon Master** : 1- Sorry man, no. 2- eventually. 3- I am taking a small break to get ready to finish it. There are only a few more chapters left. Like fifteen to twenty-ish.

I would like to say RIP Alan Rickman. It was also creepy. The news of his death was revealed soon after I posted the last chapter, and it was very creepy.

Co-Writter:GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or StarKid

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Loving Death**

 **Chapter 3: Preparing For The First Task  
**

* * *

Harry and Hermione traveled to Hogsmeade, there was a chill coming into the carriage "I... I'm supposed to meet Parkinson at the Three Broomsticks." Harry said, feeling cold

"Okay. Do you need me to give you my coat?" Hermione asked

"No. My robes are enough." Harry smiled; glad she was still her normal caring self

"Here we are...I'll go to the other side so you'll have some space." Hermione added

"But keep an eye on me so she doesn't assassinate me?" Harry joked, he and Hermione getting out if the carriage

"You know I will." Hermione stroked his cheek and Harry was creeped out again, laughing nervously

The two left the carriage as they finally approached The Three Broomsticks. Harry entered first followed by Hermione who sat far away enough to keep her eye on him but not conspicuous. Harry, meanwhile, found the third queen of the snakes "Potter." Pansy spoke simply but harshly. Pansy was a fairly beautiful woman. She was once considered ugly because of her upturned like a pugs but now she had grown into her looks. She had short black hair in a pixie cut, brown eyes and she was wearing a simple large robe

"Hello Pansy." Harry spoke kindly as he sat down

"So... I heard you and Daphne smooched a bit." Harry said, making up a quick topic to say after their awkward start

"What of it? You were smooching with her AND Susan Bones." Pansy snapped

"Susan and I didn't kiss." Harry corrected

"You two seemed pretty chummy though." Pansy answered

"I'm engaged to her to." Harry shrugged

"...What? You're engaged to TWO girls AND you have a girlfriend? Who are you Tom Sawyer?" Pansy asked

"No! I didn't know we were engaged until DAPHNE told me! AFTER we got together!" Harry explained "Didn't she tell you?"

"She...she did...I didn't believe her...but now...I do." Pansy sighed

"Besides you're a pureblood, you can easily find out I am engaged to her as well through my parents." Harry sighed

"Have you MET my parents? They're REALLY old fashioned, THEY found out they were engaged to each other after their sixth year." Pansy answered "THEIR parents didn't tell them, no matter how hard THEY tried."

"Damn. Well... I want to know you before we're married." Harry frowned, grasping her hand gently

"Y-You're serious..." Pansy gulped lightly

"Of course." Harry frowned "I want us to at least be friends before we say 'I do'."

"Well...in for a Knut in for a Galleon." Pansy smirked

"Huh?" Harry gasped, surprised at her reaction

"You're not such a kid now...you're...kinda braver now." Pansy answered

"House of the Brave anyone?" Harry smirked

"Don't be a smart-arse." Pansy chuckled

"Yea right." He laughed

"But...I'd like to be friends first." Pansy smiled

"Of course." He smiled

Upon hearing that Hermione smiled and they were greeted by Daphne who came round from the opposite corner of Pansy. "That's good." Daphne smiled, sitting on the table with the two

"Sitting there while we were talking?" Harry asked with a smile

"Yep, knew you could help calm things down." Daphne teased

"I'm good like that." Harry boasted

 _"Harry's Harem total: 5."_ Death teased. Harry froze, blushing

"Drinks?" the barkeep asked

"PLEASE!" Harry all but yelled, shocking everyone

"Okay...what'll you be havin'?" the barkeep asked backing up a little

"Butterbeer please." Harry sighed

"Same." The Slytherin girls nodded

"Three...Butterbeers, three sickles please." the barkeep nodded

Harry nodded and gave the woman the money

"Thank you." The barkeep smiled and went off to get the order

* * *

*Time Skip*

Harry and his... Well dates, where walking around Hogsmead laughing "No way..." Pansy laughed

"Nope true story. And he STILL had no idea." Harry rubbed his eyes

"Oh that was funny." Daphne giggled

"Bloody hell...look at this lot." A Gryffindor spoke in shock seeing Hermione and harry with not one but TWO Slytherins

"Didn't you hear that rumour about Harry?" A Ravenclaw asked

"Which one? There's a Dragon's Hoard worth." the Gryffindor student spoke

"Yea. Which one?" A Hufflepuff asked

"I dunno, there's too many to remember!" The Gryffindor answered

"Hey Pansy, meet me near the Hufflepuff dorm Wednesday night." Harry offered

"Sure...See you later P-Harry." Pansy answered

"Bye." Harry waved before she kissed him

"What relationship is THIS?" the Gryffindor asked

"I think its 'Parry' Pansy-Harry. And 'Daphrry' Daphne-Harry." the Ravenclaw answered

"I am confused!" A Hufflepuff groaned

"He got two hot girls?! Damn you Potter!" A Gryffindore groaned

"Oh Wizard God..." the Ravenclaw added

* * *

*Back at Hogwarts*

As Harry entered the Great Hall for dinner that night he sighed, stretching "Hmm...Finally some normality." Harry sighed

 _"Yes Master."_ Death nodded

As Harry went to his seat next to Hermione, which looked like a normal seating arrangement to others but Harry and Hermione knew otherwise and he gulped as she ran her hand over his thigh "Harry, is it true?" Colin Creevey asked

"Is...is what true?" Harry asked

"That you're dating two different Slytherin girls?" Colin asked

Upon hearing that the Gryffindor table went silent hoping to listen in. Harry sighed while Hermione slipped her hand away thinking that'd calm him down "... Sort of. I am dating one of them, engaged to the other." Harry explained simply

"TRAITOR!" Ron yelled, standing up angrily

"Ron; what the hell?!" Harry answered

"You're a traitor! You're becoming a SLYTHERIN!" Ron pointed "First you cheat to get into the tournament and then you go and fuck Snake Sluts!"

"RON!" Hermione and his brothers snapped

"He is nothing but a glory hogging snake!" He spat

"One more word Ron. JUST ONE!" Harry whipped out his wand at his former friend

"And that is?" He snarled

"Stupify." Harry said, sending Ron flying back from the red spell

"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall shouted

"Yes?" He asked, turning to her with a sigh

"Detention." She spoke sternly

"For what?" He asked innocently

"For fighting. Detention for Weasley when he wakes up." Professor McGonagall added

"Ron was aggravating him and insulted his lovers, I think what Mr Potter did was okay Ms G." Grey argued

"That maybe the case Mr King, but I WILL have them in detention." Professor McGonagall answered

"I guess." Grey sighed

"I'll drag Mr Weasley to Madam Pomfrey." Ghost sighed

"Have fun." Grey nodded, groaning

"Cheers." Ghost downed his drink and went over to Ron. "Levi Corpus." he levitated Ron's stupefied body

Harry laughed a bit, smiling

* * *

*Time Skip*

Harry arrived in front of the portrait of fruits near the Hufflepuff dorm "Which one was it again?" Harry asked himself then tickled the pear thinking it would open. As the door opened harry did a single fist-pump.

"I'm here Harry." Pansy said, walking up behind him

"Oh Pansy, good. Come on, Susan's waiting." He spoke

"Huh?" Pansy asked, entering through the portrait with Harry

"Hi Harry." Susan spoke with a wave.

"Susan." He smiled, sitting down with Pansy

"Cup of tea?" Susan asked

"Please." Pansy nodded

"I shall do it Mister Harry Potter Sir!" A house elf called

"Oh, thank you." Harry smiled

"Oh...Mr Harry Potter said 'Thank you' to me!" the house elf smiled with giddy glee Yes... this is Dobby.

"That Dobby..." Harry chuckled

"So, I guess you know about the Marriage contracts between us and Harry?" Susan asked Pansy

"Of course." She nodded

"And one contract can't counteract another." Susan added

"We would be married to the same man but we would gain different titles." Pansy nodded "You as Mrs Potter and me as Mrs Black."

"I guess that how most families endured...besides the OTHER way." Susan spoke with the last bit answered awkwardly.

"What other way?" Harry frowned

"Well...some pure-blood families...Inbreed. Marrying off cousins...that sort of way." Pansy explained

"Damn." Harry frowned

"The Blacks were known to do that...And some other Pure-Blood families as well. But the inbreeding causes sterility and the higher chance of Squibs." Pansy added

"I can understand that happening." Harry nodded

"But...with this: it's completely safe." Susan agreed

"True." He smiled "So...Oh thank you Dobby; we're to keep things fair right?" Harry asked

"Of course." Susan smiled "And my Aunt is building a case against Dumbledore."

"She is? What's her job?" Harry asked

"Head of the DMLE." She smiled

"DMLE?" Harry rubbed his head, the abbreviation was confusing

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Susan answered

"Oh right..."Harry nodded

"Wait... So your Aunt is like THE head of police?" Harry gasped

"Basically." Susan nodded

"Awesome." He smiled

"So, we've got someone on our side." Harry answered

"Someone VERY powerful." Pansy nodded

"Mr Harry Potter, has something bad happened?" Dobby asked. Harry sighed and, once again, explained everything "Oh...quite the predicament..." Dobby frowned

"Yeah...it is. And I'd appreciate it if you kept it just between us okay?" Harry asked

"Of course Mr Potter." Dobby nodded reassuringly

"Easy way to make him keep quiet? Make him your elf." Pansy smiled

"Dobby is a free elf! But...if Dobby was Harry Potter's Elf..." Dobby answered

"Please Dobby, we both know you need to be bound to a family so survive. You need the family magic." Pansy frowned

"What do you say Dobby? Want to be The Potter's House Elf?" Harry asked kindly

"H... Harry Potter Sir is too kind!" Dobby cried as he hugged him

"Ah, there ya go." Susan chuckled

"Yea." Harry chuckled, smiling

"So...us, Daphne and you...quite the little family don't we Harry?" Pansy smiled

"And Hermione and one more." Harry added

"You never talked about this 'one more'...who is it?" Susan asked

 _"Tell them I can see Thestrals; that's always a good sob story."_ Death whispered in Harry's ear.

"... What?" He whispered to her in confusion

 _"Just trust me."_ Death answered

"Er... She can see Thestrals?" Harry said

"Oh Wizard God I'm so sorry..." Susan frowned

"Who died?" Pansy asked

"... Everyone?" Harry said in confusion, just making Death visible

 _"Awe...you're so cute when you're confused Master."_ Death teased. Both Pansy and Susan yelled as Death appeared, jumping back

"What's wrong Ms Bones and Ms Parkison?" Dobby asked

"Y... You don't see her?!" Pansy yelled

"No, Dobby may have big eyes Ms Parkinson but not even Dobby sees everything." Dobby answered

 _"Only those Master wishes to see me can see me."_ Death smiled

"...Master, you mean Harry?" Susan asked

 _"Yes."_ She nodded _"I am Death, and he is my Master!"_

"Harry...how did you get to be Master of Death?" Pansy asked

With a heavy sigh Harry spoke "I'll explain everything...but with EVERYONE, I don't want to repeat myself."

"No fair." Susan frowned

"It IS fair. No word of mouth slip ups." Harry answered

"True." Pansy nodded, new drinks being put on the table

"So, Daphne needs to know right?" Susan asked

"She already does." Harry admitted

"Okay. Well that's everyone right?" Pansy asked

"Not...everyone." Harry gulped

"What do you mean?" Susan frowned

"Hermione; she's part of this too." Harry answered

"He DID say that." Pansy pointed out

"Okay...so where IS Hermione?" Susan asked

"Either the Library or the Common Room." Harry answered

"I see." Pansy nodded, raising her Goblet "Congratulations on our engagement!"

"Cheers!" Everyone cheered, clicking their glasses

* * *

*time skip*

Harry blinked his eyes, awakening in the astronomy tower... With Pansy in his lap... Both in their underwear

"Huh...Oh...Man..." Harry groaned. "What happened?"

"H... Harry?" Pansy gulped

"Yes?" Harry asked

"... How did we get up here?" She gulped

"Err...I'm not sure." Harry answered. Death giggled from the opposite side of the room, relaxing "Death... was this you?... Again?" Harry asked

 _"Nope! I just watched."_ She sang happily

"Hmm...I...I guess we should..." Pansy blushed

"Yeah...H-Here." Harry handed over what appeared to be her shirt. However it turned out to be a few sizes too large revealing it to be HIS shirt. And they could only find her skirt, his pants, one of his socks and her shoes. "Oh Wizard God..." Harry blushed "There's only a third of our clothes here. You take my shirt, I've got my pants. That's enough. You have that and your skirt." Harry offered

"Thank you..." Pansy blushed

"You're welcome." Harry laughed

"We should...get to our dorms...get changed." Pansy blushed

"Y... Yea... W... Want me to walk you to your house?" Harry agreed and offered

"Please." Pansy quickly nodded The two quickly got dressed, Harry taking in the sight of Pansy in her black sports bra and panties and in HIS shirt, which was like three sizes too large for her 'Wow...She is REALLY cute like that.' Harry thought Yes that's how Pansy is. Cute. 'Two Slytherin girls, A Hufflepuff, a Gryffindor AND Death...just have a Ravenclaw and I've got one in every house.' Harry joked in his mind.

Little did he know, an Indian twin in the House of Knowledge, sneezed

"Okay...I'm...not exactly dressed but...I'm ready." Pansy blushed

"Better than if you didn't have my shirt." Harry smiled as they walked downstairs

"Hmm-hmm." Pansy nodded and the two walked back to their dorms

* * *

*Time Skip*

"My lady." Harry bowed as they reached the random wall in the dungeon that lead to Slytherin house

"Thank you...See you later?" Pansy asked

"Yeah." Harry kissed her cheek "Later."

Pansy blushed, looking down as Harry walked away 'Such a good fiance...' She thought as she entered her house dorm

Harry smiled as he arrived at the Great Hall, not caring about getting changed. Death just created a black shirt, socks and shoes for him. The First Task was any day "Think I've got a chance Death?" Harry asked his first lover.

 _"I know you will win Master."_ She smiled, kissing him softly

"Thanks for the clothes." Harry smiled "Glad we told Hermione about this...we DID tell Hermione right?"

 _"No you did not Master."_ Death replied

"Oh man...She's gonna kill me." Harry sighed

 _"No. Or she wouldn't be a good big sister."_ Death giggled

"...True." Harry sighed and thought back to Hermione's 'Big Sister' fetish...he got a half-boner "Oh God what is wrong with me?" He groaned

 _"Nothing out of the ordinary. People have all sorts of fetishes; don't you remember what The Scarf of Sexual Preference said?"_ Death asked

"He said Harem Master." Harry shrugged as they arrived at the table "Morning Hermione."

"You didn't come back last night." Was all she said, frowning in anger

"... I think the Elves spiked our punch." Harry blushed "Pansy and I woke up in the Astronomy Tower in our underwear with next to no clothes on."

"... She didn't take your V-Card did she?" Hermione growled

"No! We still had underwear!" Harry said in fear

"Good." Hermione nodded

"'Ello 'Arry." Fleur purred as she sat on Harry's free side

"Oh... Hi Fleur." Harry nodded, smiling. And he couldn't take his eyes off her tight mid-thigh length powder blue dress that hugged her body nicely

"Dere ees great leezarrds eenvolved een the first task." Fleur whispered into his ear, increasing her accent so most people would not fully make out what she said if they heard her

"... What?!" Harry gasped

"Wei. Madame Maxie deescivees dis when on a date weev Misoure 'Agrid." Fleur nodded "Eet ees only fair dat you know when de oderr champions do."

"At least you are a fair sport." Harry smiled "I owe you one."

"And I will collect eet." She smiled, winking, before walking away with a sway of her hips

 _"A potential new girl Master..."_ Death teased

Harry just rolled his eyes then thought back to the "Great Leezarrds" Fleur mentioned...there's only a handful of "lizards" in Newt Scamander's: Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. And Harry faced a "Great Lizard" in his second year.

"Snakes are not lizards, they are reptiles. Slim definition." A female Ravenclaw third year said, her voice sounding like she was dreaming

"Huh?" Harry looked over his shoulder and saw the source of the Ravenclaw's voice.

The Ravenclaw had long platinum blonde hair and swirling grey eyes, and she was smiling innocently "Great Lizards most likely refers to Dragons. Good bye Harry Potter." She smiled, skipping away

"Hermione...who was that?" Harry asked turning back to his "Big Sister".

"Luna Lovegood. But DRAGONS Harry! THAT'S more important!" Hermione answered

"Dragons?" Harry asked

"There's a range of them that they could choose and ALL of them are dangerous!" Hermione responded

"Well, they're going to limit them to four...so...I've got a one in four chance of getting a low ranked dragon. Right?" Harry asked

"Have you even READ your Fantastic Beasts book? ALL dragons are a FIVE Rank!" Hermoine answered

"Haven't had a chance." He half joked

"Harry...you didn't give it to Ron did you?" Hermione asked

"Err...No. I mean we scribbled in it; but-." Harry produced the clawed red leather book and Hermione took it from him and saw all the different edits Ron and Harry added to it over the time they were friends.

"Acromantula...14 Rank...and confirmed by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley? Rank 5: dangerous creatures that cannot be handled...or anything Hagrid likes?" Hermione listed off "Norwegian Ridgeback...Baby Norbert." Hermione smiled at the last one

"Our..." Harry smiled, pointing at himself and Hermione "... First solo adventure."

"Seems so long ago...Pixies Rank Nine if you're Lockheart...That's true." Hermione chuckled

"Yes it is." Harry laughed

"We best prepare you for the first task." Hermione spoke seriously

"True." He nodded "Think Parsaltounge could work on it?"

"Dragon's aren't Basilisks, Harry." Hermione answered "And I doubt they'd listen."

"I know." Harry nodded "Worth a try. And I have my scythe."

"Try not to kill them. Or do anything that'll draw too much attention." Hermione warned him

"Too much attention?"

"I mean...Who else has a scythe?" Hermione whispered

"No one I think." Harry shrugged "But the judges know so I can use it."

"Well that's good...What do you think of those two new teachers?" Hermione asked

"They're okay." Harry nodded "Guess we've got to sort out which dragon I've got to face." Harry spoke

"I'm trying to work out which Dragon's they might be using." Hermione replied

"Well, let's head to the library. Maybe all of us can figure something out, narrow it down." Harry thought

 _"Or I can search the forest Master?"_ Death suggested

"Good idea." Harry nodded "Guess we've got to sort out which dragon I've got to face." Harry spoke

"I'm trying to work out which Dragon's they might be using." Hermione replied

"Well, let's head to the library. Maybe all of us can figure something out, narrow it down." Harry thought

 _"Or I can search the forest Master?"_ Death suggested

"Good idea." Harry nodded

"What's a good idea?" Hermione asked

"Oh yea... You can't remember. You can't see her." Harry said nervously

"Can't see who?" Hermione asked

"... Let's go outside." Harry sighed, dragging her out of the hall and snagging a piece of toast Outside of the hall, Harry and Hermione were alone with no-one spying on them. "Okay...promise...you'll have an open mind about this."

"Of course." She nodded

"Okay..." Harry nodded and granted Hermione permission to see Death.

"Whoa...S-So this is...Death?" Hermione asked in shock and awe.

"How did you know that?" Harry frowned, as he had not told her yet

"I've seen descriptions of her and...the scythe made sense." Hermione answered, pointing at her slightly. Death was off in the background, doing a pole dance with her scythe as Harry and Hermione talked, neither paying attention to it

"Well... I became her Master a few weeks ago. The night after that stupid cup shot out my name." Harry explained "I gathered the three Deathly Hallows which are..."

"The Deathly Hallows?!" Hermione gasped

"... You know about the Deathly Hallows?" Harry deadpanned... Haha.

"They...they were said to be a myth. I never thought they REALLY existed." Hermione answered

"Well... They did. Dumbledore had two and my Dad's cloak was one." Harry nodded

"The...Tale of Three Brothers...There was a wand, a stone and a cloak." Hermione was piecing it together

 _"That's all true Hermione. Antioch, Cadmus AND Ignotus...The latter of whom is the ancestor of my current Master and was my former Master."_ Death spoke after she spun down gracefully to the floor exposing the top of her breasts

Harry groaned, covering his eyes from the enticing sight "...Is she always like this?" Hermione asked pointing at Death

"Yeah..." Harry nodded, still covering his eyes

 _"Awwwww. You like it Master."_ She purred

"Not in front of public..." Harry frowned

 _"Awe...does Master want his Big Sister?"_ Death pouted cutely.

"Come on! Not now!" Harry groaned

"Awe..." Hermione pouted lightly

"Shush!" Harry frowned

 _"Fine."_ Death and Hermione frowned

"Time to research Dragons." Harry sighed

* * *

*Time Skip In the library*

"Wizard God this is taking forever..." Pansy groaned

"Chinese Fireballs...Welsh Greens...Baby Norbert...Who's Baby Norbert?" Daphne asked looking through Harry's edition of Fantastic Beasts.

"A baby dragon that Hagrid had in our first year." Harry answered

"...Hagrid had a dragon?" Susan asked

"Yep...and also the same time Malfoy grassed us up." Harry answered

"Do you think they'll use this one?" Pansy asked pointing to the Swedish Short-Snout, scarier than it sounds and is a REALLY difficult tongue twister.

"Maybe." He frowned "This... Is gonna be hard." Harry sighed, feeling a bit defeated

"But there's these others that seem more dangerous and test worthy than that breed." Hermione pointed to a Hungarian Horntail

"Yeesh. Hope THAT isn't on the First Task." Harry backed up a little

Waaa wa waaaaaaaa!

"I doubt they would give untrained people THOSE." Pansy grinned

"Which is why they would usually give them to experienced wizards and witches." Hermione answered

"So we should be safe." Susan sighed

"I wonder what the next trial is...?" Harry thought as they poured over their books.

"Hi Harry." A set of Indian twins from their year greeted, one a Gryffindore and the other a Ravenclaw

 _"Padme and Pavarti Patil; nine times out of ten, never separated."_ Death teased

"Less than that. Different houses, Padme loves reading and is shy while Pavarti is a party girl and is best friends with Lavender Brown and can be a bit of an airhead." Hermione whispered back

Both sisters had dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail and lightly tanned skin. They were both wearing the Hogwarts black jumper and skirts with their respective houses tie and emblem of their left breast.

Both sisters were slender, but there were SOME differences Padme was shorter by about an inch and a half but she had a bigger bust size possibly C-Cup, while Pavarti was taller with B-Cup sized breasts.

There were also a few changes in their clothing. Padme has blue lipstick, knee length blue and silver striped socks and simple flat shoes. Pavarti, however, had bight cherry red lipstick, thigh-high bright red stockings and shoes with a slight heel, her shirt having a small cut to show her chest a bit which was currently covered by her thick jumper and she normally had a short sleeve shirt while her sister preferred long sleeved ones

"Hey girls, what brings you here?" Harry smiled as he took in their appearance

"Just hanging out." they answered simultaneously

"That can be creepy." Susan whispered

"Not really. It's just two sisters hanging out." they answered

"She meant the talking at the same time thing." Pansy deadpanned

"Oh well...it's just one of our little quirks." Padme answered

"Fred and George do the same." Pavarti added

"Oh we know." Harry groaned, remembering how often the two red haired twins have given him headaches over the years

 _"But you two are more pleasing to look at..."_ Death teased

"Hush." Hermione hissed

"We...didn't say anything." The twins answered

"Ignore her. She's speaking to her brain. She does that when she thinks a lot." Harry quickly lied

"Yeah...I think I heard that happens to the greatest minds." Padme understood

"Take it easy Hermione, it's not good to overload tour brain." Pavarti added

Harry couldn't stop smiling and looking over the twins body. What? Twins where hot! "Good luck at the First Task Harry." the twins smiled. They then kissed his cheeks, one each side, and walked away with their arms linked again

"I...err...bwah...?" Harry had small Lumos stars circling around his head

 _"... Do I increase the count?"_ Death asked, tilting her head

"...Maybe." the girls answered

 _"So... Six?"_ Death frowned

"Hang on. You, Me, Daphne, Pansy, Susan, Padme, Pavarti...Seven." Hermione corrected

 _"Twins. I counted them as one."_ Death scoffed _"Two halves of one soul."_

"Wow, never thought of it like that." Daphne thought

"Makes PERFECT sense with Fred and George though." Harry answered. Everyone nodded at that, before they chuckled a bit

"Will all the champions report to the Quidditch court." Professor McGonagall's voice resonated

"Huh?" Harry frowned but shrugged "I'm off." He nodded, kissing all of them softly before heading off

"Good luck Harry." they smiled

* * *

*Small time skip*

Harry arrived at the Quidditch field curious, of sure what was going on "Now, as you are aware, THIS is where you'll begin the First Task. You'll have your wands or in the case of Mr Potter, scythe, only." Professor McGonagall spoke

"AND you will receive a miniaturised version of the creature you will face." Barty Crouch Sr. spoke holding a brown burlap sack. Everyone nodded, still unsure what was going in as they saw people building a stadium "As you can see, the stadium needs to be of considerable size to compensate for the true size of the creatures." Barty spoke "The test will be tomorrow at 10 AM. Do not be late."

As the four champions left for their respective dorms Fleur walked up to Harry, while Krum and Cedric went their separate ways. "Oh, hey Fleur." He smiled, each of the champions being given their own uniforms

"Bonjour 'Arry, I zee zat you are spendeeng time with several of your girl classmates." Fleur answered

"Yea." He laughed, nodding

"Eet must be nice to spend time with girls your own age." Fleur answered

"Kind of." He nodded "Er... Why bring this up?"

"Just wondering...But 'ave you 'ad a converzasion wiz a 'older woman'?" Fleur asked

"Er... An elder woman?" He asked

"Someone line moi." Fleur asked

"... Huh?" Harry said in shock and confusion

"Would you like to 'ave a drink with me while we talk?" Fleur answered

"I... Guess." He gulped

"Do not worree, we will be in...preeveecy." Fleur spoke kindly and for some reason... That made Harry even MORE nervous "I 'ave a rezurvaysion at Les Trois Balais...oh excuse-moi zee Three Broomsticks." Fleur corrected herself

"O... Okay." He nodded nervously, the two heading down to the town

* * *

*time skip*

At the Three Broomsticks the two were greeted by the patron who had Ms Delacour's drink ready and since Harry wasn't of age, she prepared a Butterbeer. "What's that?" He asked, pointing at her drink

"Eet ees a drink which is specially made for Veela." Fleur smiled "But eet ees worrisome too some as it is quite potent."

"I see. You sure it's smart to drink the day before the tournament?" He asked

"Eet ees diluted and eet ees ze onlee place wizout zat...gossiping rat Rita Skeetah." Fleur answered taking a small sip of her drink

"Yea, I can see that." Harry agreed, nodding with a laugh. Unbeknownst to the pair there was a beetle crawling around...one with VERY unusual markings. "So, how's Hogwarts for you?" Harry asked kindly

"Eet es fine... Besides all dee males staring at me." She sighed

"Yeah well...I think that's because of your natural beauty...No, I-I can see why they're captivated." Harry answered pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Thank you 'Arry." She nodded

"I err...I heard that your wand has Veela hair as its core...how...how do you GET Veela hair? I thought it was impossible." Harry asked

"Eet was my Grandmother. It had fallen out and she donated it." Fleur answered

"That must be nice... Having a part of your family with you all the time." He smiled

"Eet ees...Eet also reminds me...Zat I am never alone." Fleur answered "I 'ave...also 'eard about YOU 'Arry...Your eyes...soft and gentle..." the small amount of the potency was seeping into Fleur's mind

"Hehehehe... Thanks." He smiled

"Zey are like...a woman's eyes..." Fleur commented taking another sip.

"My mother's eyes...people say that all the time." Harry explained "But... Woman's eyes?" He frowned, feeling embarrassed at that

"Caring, familial, kind...loving." Fleur answered

"O... okay." He muttered, gulping as he nodded

"Rita was wrong...zey aren't sweemmeeng with ghosts...zey're filled with...warm feelings." Fleur answered finishing her glass

"Thank you." He smiled before his eyes widened "She did WHAT?!"

"Gosseep...reedeeculousness...eegnore her..." Fleur started to mumble "Oh my...Zat...drink must've been more potent zen I sought."

"Want me to take you to your carriage?" Harry offered

"Zat would bee most appreceeated." Fleur nodded. Harry nodded, helping her up and holding her up. He then picked up her uniform for the task as well as his own before he walked towards the castle

'WHAT a story...This'll make the front page of The Prophet.' A scandalous voice thought but she WAS lucky that Harry had not sued her for the article with the other Champions. Should she risk this?

* * *

*with Harry and Fleur*

"Hmm...Zank you for...zees 'Arry..." Fleur slurred lightly

"It's fine Fleur." He smiled "You need to sober up... And work through a hangover because the first tasks tomorrow."

"I am sure zere ees a spell for hangovers. Or maybe Mademoiselle Pomfrey 'as somsing." Fleur answered

"Maybe." Harry nodded as they reached the large carriage

"Oui, eet ees home." Fleur smiled as they entered the giant internal carriage

"Wow...Nice room." Harry nodded. And by room... He meant a MASSIVE French manor!

"I am sorry 'Arry; eet ees smaller zen my family home." Fleur apologised

"THIS is small?!" Harry said in amazement as Fleur lead in him her roon

"Madam Beauxbaton respects bare essentials." Fleur answered

"THIS is bare essentials?" He said in amazement, opening the door to her room

"Of course." Fleur answered as she was escorted to her bed…. and pulled him on it with her

"Ah! F-Fleur...What're you...?" Harry was worried lightly

"You're warm." She said tiredly, her voice clearly still effected by the alcohol, before she fell asleep holding Harry close

'Oh no...' Harry thought "Death...DEATH...!" Harry whispered so hopefully Fleur didn't hear him

 _"Yes Master?"_ The entity smiled as she appeared

"Help me out here please?" Harry asked

 _"I can't do that Master."_ She pouted

"What CAN you do?" Harry gulped as Fleur cuddled him closer

 _"This."_ She smiled, lying next to them and hugging both of them

"Oh Wizard God..." Harry gulped

Death smiled, both she and Fleur pushed their bodies close to them _"Beautiful boobs on your chest AND back...lucky Master."_ Death teased

"Oh shush." Harry muttered

* * *

*With Harry's girls*

The girls sat together, reading as they prepared to go to go to sleep. With a heavy yawn Daphne was dropping off and the Slytherins needed to head back to their dorms "Night Daphne." Pansy yawned as they entered their dorm

"We better head back too." Hermione yawned

"'Kay, night Hermione." Susan waved

Hermione nodded, before she kissed the other girls cheeks and went to her room 'Huh, that felt nice...' Hermione thought as she went back to the dorms "Professor, Luna."

"Good evening Hermione." Luna smiled as she stood next to Professor Grey.

"Hi?" Grey laughed innocently, the two standing in the halls

Hermione carried on walking as she left Luna and Grey on their own. 'Wonder what they were doing.' She thought with a shrug as she arrived at the Gryffindore house

"Hi Hermione." a Gryffindor girl yawned "Burning the midnight oil?"

"Yes Lavender." She nodded, getting undressed

"You seem to be with Harry quite a bit." Lavender tried to make light conversation

"Of course I am. What, did you expect me to choose Ron over Harry?" She asked

"Well no. After all that fighting Harry and Ron had over the past few weeks." Lavender answered

"Plus Ron is an asshole and nearly killed me with his bullying." Hermione agreed

"I...I didn't know that." Lavender gasped

"Everyone sees how he treats me. No one has the balls to even care." She frowned "Harry tries but."

"He's a good person." Lavender nodded

"Good night." Hermione said, getting into bed

"G-night." Lavender turned in

'I Hope Harry's getting his rest for tomorrow.' Hermione thought

* * *

*with Harry*

'SOMEONE HELP ME!' He mentally cried


	4. The First Task

**SaurusRock625** : I'd say LUCKY Harry personally

 **Tomoki12S** : Yes I am. As I said, I am taking a small break. Plus I am getting ready for a transition. Ghost is becoming my permanent co-writter now for all my stories, even taking the place of YugiohFan. No YF and I did not have a fight, we just felt our styles had grown too far apart.

 **Xivitai** : Explain your random insults and trolling attitude please.

 **oghren** : If you want to know, check the first chapters Author's note.

 **MetalGearMantis** : We are trying to get Fleur's accent across accurately. And, again, me and Ghost try and EARN our lemons.

 **nahte123456** : As I said, his pics helped inspire this fic. You might recognize another of his pictures soon.

 **the metaphysical god of heroes** : She is drunk. He dose not want to take advantage of her.

 **rb2312** : No Luna is NOT part of the harem.

 **Rocket Raccoon** : Nice spell/potions ideas. Cho and Ginny will have problems. And I'd say Deadpool won the Rap Battle, but that's me.

 **Kranon the Deathclaw-Human** : A... what? And no man. No. No.

 **Guest chapter 1** : Daphne was never given a cannon appearance. She can be whatever hair colour the writer wants.

Well, here's the next chapter! Time for some Dragon-fighting!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or StarKid

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Loving Death**

 **Chapter 4: The First Task  
**

* * *

It was the early morning of the First Task. Harry was still sandwiched between Fleur and Death...though by early midnight he was fast asleep and resting on her bosom. That was when Fleur awoke with a groan "Oh... what deed I drink?" Fleur groaned and felt Harry's face on her breasts. Her eyes widened and she screamed

"Whoa! What, what, what's happening?!" Harry asked as he fell to the floor but then he looked up and remembered the night before "Oh... yeah... I remember now." Harry rubbed his forehead and was flown back by a wind spell.

"What deed you do to me? Deed you take advantage of me?" Fleur demanded an answered holding her wand in her hand, the tip of her wand glowing

"NO! You got drunk, I took you home and you fell asleep while not letting go of me!" Harry snapped

"Zat, zat ees...somsing I have done previously." Fleur blushed

"So you do this with all the guys." He joked, passing her the blue and silver uniform she was suppose to wear for the first task

"No... but in thee past when I got slightlee drunk and I hugged my seester... Merci." Fleur answered

"It's fine." Harry smiled, holding the black and red uniform, looking at the time "I think...we've got a couple hours." Harry examined the clock. "Like... Three."

"Does zat meen... we can 'ave breakfast?" Fleur asked

"Yeah, comfortably." Harry nodded

 _"Like our breasts all night Master?"_ Death teased

His answer was a glare as he went into Fleur's bathroom to get changed 'A woman's bathroom...' Harry thought "Don't even think about dropping her bra on my head Death." he whispered

 _"Awwww!"_ She pouted. Harry began to strip off and replace his normal clothes for that of his First Task. It was a black shirt with black pants, both items having a red trim and the Gryffindore crest on his left breast and back with 'Potter' written in his back in white blocky letters

"Are you readee 'Arry?" Fleur asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready. You?" Harry asked

"Almost." Fleur answered

 _'Hmm...'_ Death thought puckishly as she phased through the door _'Oh she is CUTE...'_ she thought as she observed Fleur trying to fit her Beauxbatons uniform on _"Master she is ready now."_

"Okay..." Harry nodded and he opened the bathroom door and saw Fleur just about to pull her shirt down her top body, but at this point she was exposing her D-Cup sized breasts.

"'ARRY! I deed not zay I was readee!" Fleur blushed turning around exposing her strap

"Gah! Sorry." Harry apologized and stared at Death who was sticking her tongue out cutely

"Zees ees... Considerablement deeffeecult!" Fleur tried to pull down her shirt but was now so flustered she couldn't pull it down for her ample breasts

"I... I can help with that, if you're having trouble." Harry offered

Fleur blushed brightly but knew she couldn't do this on her own "V... Veree well... but ONLEE zis." Fleur accepted his help.

 _"She's a bit of an out of sight view' quirk about her Master."_ Death smiled

"A what...?" Harry whispered as his hands slipped under her shirt and stroked her soft skin and partially her lacy ice blue bra.

"Hmm. 'A... 'Arry... Z... Zat ees not my shirt." Fleur blushed but she didn't want to admit that feeling Harry's fingers on her skin was tantalizing.

"Err... Right... L... Let me just..." Harry accidentally stroked Fleur's soft skin making her unknowingly purr.

 _"Little higher Master..."_ Death teased

"Hmm." Harry hummed at Death sternly, but Fleur thought Harry was humming for her.

''A... 'Arry...' She thought lustfully 'He...he ees my opponent, zis ees not good. But...his fingers...zey are...like silk.' Fleur thought as she pulled down her top over her breasts

"Th... there... *ahem* there you go..." Harry blushed

"Thank you." She muttered, blushing brighter "Vee should...'ead to breakfast..." Fleur tried to change the subject

"Yeah, yeah we should." Harry nodded but the two just stood there awkwardly

 _"Master, she liked you touching her. She's aroused..."_ Death whispered teasingly and Harry couldn't say anything since it would look like he was talking to the air. He was shocked, but just coughed and left the room

* * *

*at the castle*

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting and wondering where Harry was. Subtly Daphne, Pansy and Susan signalled each other where Harry was. The answer was the same: a shrug. That was when he entered the room in the black and red uniform, sitting next to Hermione. He would have sat next to Sudan today... If it wasn't for Cederic Digory. Though he was a fellow Hogwarts student, he had this air of arrogance...THAT and he looked like a stupid vampire. And he wore BODY GLITTER! WHO wears body glitter anymore? This isn't 1972! ...okay back to the story.

"Hey Hermione, you seen Harry anywhere?" Seamus asked

"No, not since last night." Hermione answered with a slight frown

"Damn... listen if ya see him, tell him: good luck...and that I've got 10 Galleons riding on him winning his first task." Seamus responded

"Good to know you're betting on my life Seamus." Harry joked, sitting on Hermione's other side

"Ah, I'm only joking. I haven't got 10 Galleons on ya... it's 20." Seamus answered an went off to find his friend Dean. "You've got this Harry."

Harry chuckled and turned to Hermione who flicked his forehead. Right on his scar. "Ow...okay, sorry about being late last night."

"We were worried SICK Harry! Where were you?" Hermione whispered

"With Fleur, she offered me a drink at The Three Broomsticks, she got a bit drunk, I carried her back and she clung to me ALL night." Harry explained

"You SLEPT well with her?" She hissed, a fire in her eyes

"No! She fell asleep, fell onto bed and didn't let go of me so I was forced there all night!" Harry huffed

"... Fine." Hermione hissed "Have you got everything for the first task yet?" Hermione sighed

"My wand, yes. I'll be fine." Harry assured, hugging her. This simple act shocked her as Harry RARELY initiated intimate contact

"Hmm." Hermione squeaked lightly and like a bunch of vultures the entire Great Hall had their eyes on them.

"What? I can't hug my sister?" He smirked, eating some toast

The entire room turned quiet. That is until Ghost said "Nice." With an innocent nod and intent. "I've got a class to check on."

"Check on? Dude, class is canceled today for the first task." Grey reminded

"Yes but I have someone in 'detention'..." Ghost indicated to Catherine. Catherine was a blonde haired Hufflepuff sixth year old with blue eyes. She had a large chest and was normal dressed more 'loosely' than others. Many called her a slut which was partially because she seduced guys and kicked them away. But the truth was that she was taking revenge on them because they had broken the hearts of girls by cheating on them "So now...if you excuse me, please." Ghost answered

"Have fun." Grey waved, sighing

"Hang on... leave these here." Ghost pulled out his pack of Red Vines and put them on the table. "See you later." Grey laughed, Ghost running like his ass was on fire

"Come alone everyone, we have less than half an hour until the first task!" Dumbledore called, clapping. At once the hall fell silent... And then the hall was like Black Friday.

'Fuck.' Harry thought as he was nearly trampled

* * *

*time skip*

Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Krum had arrived at the Champion's tent. Awaiting for Barty Sr to let them choose their dragons. The four where all clearly nervous and growing bored, they could hear the cheers of the crowed and the roars of the dragons. "Which breeds do you think are out there?" Cedric asked

"Something vicious and challenging. Don't be a pussy Diggory." Krum answered

Harry chuckle a bit, sitting at the back of the tent away from the others _"Be safe Master."_ Death said seriously, sitting in his lap and hugging herself close to him

"I will be." Harry whispered back and held her hand that was over his heart with his right hand. Which looked, to the other champions, like he was stopping his heart from pumping out of his chest.

"Little Champion is afraid. Proves he is not stupid." Krum spoke

"He just wants to get through this alive. Winning isn't even on his radar." Fleur frowned

"I can agree to that Fleur." Cedric added, moving closer to her only for Fleur to put her hand in his face and push him back

"Alright, gather round, gather round champions. It is time for you to choose your dragon." Barty Crouch Sr spoke holding a burlap bag in his hands

"Dragon?" Harry asked innocently, pretending not to know as he stayed where he was. It felt comfortable to have Death on his lap, a phrase he never thought he'd think and I never thought I'd write. Well what can you do in a situation like this? Seriously.

"Now inside this bag are four miniaturized dragons, representing the dragon you will have to face." Barty spoke "Now, Lady's first." He smirked. Fleur put her hand into the smoking bag nod pulled out her dragon "The Welsh Green." Barty spoke. Krum shoved his hand into the bag and pulled out his dragon. "The Chinese Fireball, ooh... The Swedish Short-Snout." Barty smirked as Cederic pulled don't his own "This leaves one left. Mr Potter?" Barty asked as Harry reached in and pulled out HIS dragon. "The Hungarian Horntail." Barty spoke

"Of COURSE I got the worst one." He muttered

 _"It could've been worse Master. You could've gotten Smaug."_ Death answered

"Ms Delacour if you please." Barty asked as he opened the tent door after a cannonball fire was heard

"Good luck." Harry and Fleur said together at the same time, the two laughing lightly with friendly smiles sharing one last smile with Harry, Fleur walked into the area with a sigh

 _"You are worried about her."_ Death smiled

"Well...Y-You know." Harry shrugged

 _"You know...I'm sure we can have fun with a beautiful Quarter-Veela such as her..."_ Death teased

"Oh shush!" He frowned

"You alright Harry?" Cedric asked

"Huh? Oh yeah... yeah just... bit worried." Harry answered "Trying to stay calm and clear my head."

"Makes sense. You do what you do to keep your cool." Cedric nodded

"Stop telling him to stay calm." Krum spoke

"Huh?" Cedric asked

"This is a competition. We need our fear and adrenaline, keeps us on our toes." Krum answered

 _"Wow. Someones cheerful."_ Death said sarcastically

The crowd cheered loudly as Fleur received the prize she was to collect. And the crowd was now cheering for Cedric's turn. Fleur didn't come back, Harry guessing they had to go somewhere else once they where done. They where a few more minutes of loud cheering before a second cannon shot was heard

"Cedric, Cedric! Krum, Krum!" the voices cheered

"Will Cedric Diggory enter the arena?" Barty Crouch Sr Spoke

Harry grinned as Cederic gulped and walked out nervously _"Good luck Sparkle-Boy..."_ Death teased. Harry laughed, holding her close

Krum looked at Harry as he only saw him with his hand around air but he didn't care. The time crawled by and people cheered for Cedric who had taken the prize from the task. The two last contestant waited, before a cannon fired off for Krum's turn "Break a leg Victor." Harry gave a kind word to his fellow champion.

"I will. The dragon's." Krum answered seriously

 _"Was... That meant to be a joke? If wasn't funny."_ Death frowned as he left

"I think Durmstrang students have a dark sense of humor." Harry answered

 _"Maybe."_ She shrugged. A few minutes passed and there was a thunderous roar from the crowd and Harry most definitely heard a dragon in pain...Maybe Victor had done what he said he'd do. That was when the fourth cannon fire came; Harry's turn had come. _"No!"_ Death gasped, pulling him into a hug and kissed him

"Hmm..." Harry mumbled as he received Death's kiss, which felt better than a Dementor's Kiss by miles but he pulled back, pushing her back a bit "I will be fine." He smiled

"Will Harry Potter enter the arena?" Barty Sr spoke through the loud speaker spell

"I have to go now. I'll be fine." Harry smiled and cupped Death's cheek

 _"Master..."_ Death placed her hand on his gently

"I promise." He smiled, kissing her again softly before turning around and walking into the arena with confidence. The crowd screamed Harry's name, three out of the four champions had completed their challenge and they wanted more.

Up in the stands Barty began to speak "Mr Potter must collect the golden egg that his dragon is guarding. Only then he will advance to the next stage."

And then came those who hated him or thought he was cheating was cheering for him to die 'Figures Ron would be in there...' Harry thought 'I can't think about them now.' He stood there, waiting for the cannon blast, and got ready to move As it fired Harry ran into action to find that golden egg. It might have been concealed behind rocks or somewhere...but his search was cut short as he heard the grumble of what sounded like thunder...it was his dragon: The Hungarian Horntail. It was a large beast covered in black scales, massive wings and spikes all over the place. He felt terrified at the mere sight of it.

The dragon caught Harry in his gaze...and with a single intake of breath the dragon roared. It's sound resonated throughout the stadium; Harry backed up from the dragon but the beast swung it's claws at him. Harry ducked down into a crack in the floor which made the dragon miss; Harry had to think fast and so he got out of the ground, knowing that all dragons breathe fire and being in a small space with a fire-breathing lizard is a sure-fire way to get himself killed, he jumped out of the crack and summoned his new scythe. He span it around, focusing magic into the blade. He thought of the water spell and slashed, launching an Aquamnti through the air and into the dragons mouth. The crowd was astounded at the weapon Harry was using, they all expected him to use his Holly and Phoenix Tail wand, not a powerful Magic Foci such as a scythe. The dragon tried to ignite a spark from his mouth but it couldn't yet, there was too much water stopping it.

"Bet you, Harry turns that dragon into a kick-ass suit of armour Grey." Ghost spoke next to his friend and colleague.

"No, its a mother." Grey shook his head

 _ **$Mighty Dragon.$**_ Harry hissed in parsletounge, catching the dragon's attention

"Grey, I honestly didn't know that." Ghost answered

The dragon looked at Harry intently, the crowd thought Harry was screwed just standing there. No-one had see this all day and it was a first in the TriWizard Tournament: A person actually staring down a dragon. That is until Moody stared at Harry who was talking to it. _**$What... did you say... Wizard?$**_ The mother dragon asked in it's own language, it sounded like a sequence of roars and hisses to the others but it was a derivative of Parsletongue. And Harry could understand it, plain as English, the trouble was trying to speak back in her own language. It was clear there was a difference between Parsletongue and the dragons language, they where similar but different

So he spoke back in Parsletounge, hoping she understood enough _**$One of your eggs, they are fake. And I have been forced to collect it.$**_

"The Dragon must protect the golden egg, which is in a pile of its OWN eggs. The dragon is the eggs mother." Grey nodded

"Dragons ARE protective mothers." Ghost agreed.

 _ **$The one over there? ISN'T mine?!$** _ The dragon snarled

 ** _$It is the golden one, the one that shines like treasure. It is a decoy. I humbly ask you to give it to me.$_** Harry asked, bowing in respect _**$I do not wish to fight you, as I will surely die. And I have been forced into this task. And you do not want that fake egg with your children, so I ask you for this favor oh mighty dragon.$**_

The crowd was shocked to see Harry bowed to the dragon, even TALKING to it was a miracle in itself. The whole crowd who wanted to see an epic fight, were in shock and awe as Harry seemed to be taming the dragon. The dragon was quite, before she reached down and sniffed her nest. Harry waited patiently for the dragon to return. The crowd was still waiting for either for Harry to be eaten or to be 14The dragon picked the egg up and brought it over to him, dropping it at his feet and growled telling him to leave _**$Thank you.$**_ Harry bowed and picked up the egg. The crowd remained silent...and Harry had survived the First Task and then... They cheered

"GET IN! 300 GALLEONS!" Seamus cheered loudly

"I win the Jackpot!" Daphne cheered

"Us too." Pansy corrected.

Before Harry left the arena he went over to the dragon and whispered something to it. Which seemed to be shrugged off by the mother dragon. And with that Harry left the arena with the prize in his hands.

* * *

*Time skip*

Inside the Gryffindor Common-room Harry was lifted up in the air cheered by his fellow Gryffindors with Seamus sending the lion's share of Galleons to his vault in Gringotts "Open it, open it!" They cheered

"You want me to open it?" Harry smiled as he unlocked the egg. But as soon as the latch revealed the contents: a solid glass egg that contained moving bubbles that began to shriek violently. Only when Harry closed the egg up again did it stop "... OW!" he gasped, holding his ear

"The hell was that?" Hermione asked

"Not sure... ow..." Harry rubbed his ear

"How did you speak to the dragon Harry?" each of the Gryffindors asked but Harry was pulled aside by Hermione who lead them outside for some quiet.

"That's better...Harry they DO have a point; how did you know that would work?" Hermione asked

"Just a feeling." Harry answered

Hermione nodded then asked another question "What did you say to the Horntail after the task was over?"

"I just said: that my friend Hagrid is great with dragons he'd help out should you need it." Harry answered

Slowly the Gryffindore's spread out. And a red head walked towards the two "Harry..." the red head spoke.

"Ron." Harry frowned

"You survived." Ron stated simply

"Yeah. Disappointed?" Harry asked

"No... Look. I'm sorry. You would have had to be barmy to enter your name in that cup." Ron said

"Oh? You mean you FINALLY figured it out? Screw you." Harry scoffed making Ron instantly red faced

"Fine!" Ron spat "Come on Hermiome." He ordered. Hermione stayed put holding Harry's arm "I said: Come on Hermione." Ron repeated

"Back off." She glared

"W... What did you say?" Ron double-took

"Fuck off." She said, squeezing Harry's arm a bit tighter

"You don't speak to me-" Ron stepped forward in anger only for Harry's scythe blade at Ron's neck.

"Hermione said: Fuck. Off." Harry threatened

"This isn't how its supposed to go!" Ron yelled childishly, stomping his foot almost childishly

"Things change Ron." Harry breathed slowly.

"YOU where suppose to fall for my sister and die so my Mum and I get the money and Hermione was gonna be my wife, cooking all of my meals!" He snapped

"...Leave Ron." Harry breathed heavy holding Hermione back "No... better yet, WE'RE leaving." He quickly dragged Hermione out of the common room thinking about whatever plan Ron just spilled 'Was it all a lie? All of it? Our friendship? Our trials...?' Harry thought 'And... His mother was in on it? Ginny? What, where they gonna give us potions to make us fall in love?"

 _"Master..."_ Death frowned for his betrayal

"Harry..." Hermione sympathized as she was being pulled

"I'm fine." He nodded, sighing

"You shouldn't be...You've just been stabbed in the front." Hermione answered

"He did that months ago." He sighed "Well he's done it twice... HE should be in... Can't say that." Harry tried to think of an insult involving Slytherin but he couldn't since his girlfriend and Fiancee were Slytherins, plus he was Head of House Slytherin. At the same time he thought that a large brown owl flew over and dropped a letter on his head "Huh? Thanks..." Harry got the letter and thanked the owl. Looking down he saw it was from Gringgots "What does Gringotts want? I'm not overdrawn am I?" Harry asked. Quickly ripping the letter open, he scanned the page. And dropped it.

 _'Dear Mr Potter,_  
 _You are requested to attend a meeting with your Account Manager in order to unlock your parents will and to accept your Lord Ships since you are now considered to be of age in the eyes of your Ministry._  
 _May your enamys fall before your feet,_  
 _Bank Manager Rangnrok'_

"What is it?" Hermione asked in concern as she picked up the letter

"I...I'm now of age...I'm going to become a Lord." Harry answered

 _"I'm so happy for you Master."_ Death smiled

"How are you of age?" Hermione frowned "You're too young."

 _"The Triwizard Tournament is meant for those of age, and since Harry has taken part of the first task he is recognised as being if age by the Ministry."_ Death smiled

"Blimey..." Hermione gasped

 _"Exactly."_ Death nodded

"I have to get to Diagon Alley." Harry spoke

"And since you're now treated as an adult..." Hermione nodded. Taking the letter again he saw he needed to be there in three days at half one

"When's the next Task set?" Harry asked

"Mid January." She nodded

"Good, plenty of time." Harry sighed in relief.

"And there is a Christmas ball." Hermione sang

"... A what?" Harry squeaked

 _"The Yule Ball... *sigh* I LOVE the Yule Ball... The lights, decorations... music and dancing... A day I can feel alive..."_ Death swooned into Harry's arms. Harry gulped again at that.

"And as a Champion you HAVE to open the Ball with your date." Hermione smirked and Harry fainted "...He'll be fine." Hermione commented

* * *

And that's another chapter with some fun. Hope you liked it!


	5. Gringotts & Family

**Xivitai** : Yes she would be dead. Because RON BULLED HER SO MUCH SHE WOULD HAVE RAN INTO THE BATHROOM AND KILLED BY A FUCKING TROLL! All she did was try and help Harry and the others after being BULLIED all through school! So she retreated into books. You, sir, are an asshole.

 **Jasper** : Ghost and I are big Harry Potter fan. But if you have been READING the fic you would know that the story is ALSO based off, in terms of humour at least, StarKid's A Very Potter series! I am sorry if I am rude but I hate it when people critic my story, with things that are actually explained IN the story very clearly or in the authors notes.

 **Rocket Raccoon** : Thanks dude. Also, cool spells. Oh! And Spidey-One shots has the Gamora chapter now, Chapter 47. And you get a treat in it to! Please review that chapter man!

 **Zombyra** : Yes it was.

 **elvander72** : I am sorry if you see spelling errors. I look through each chapter five times with a spell check and also I am British! So half of the 'spelling mistakes' you might see are actually just the differences between UK and US English.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **b2312** : Yep Ron DID get a howler, but t it was SO bad it couldn't be transitioned into the chapter. Also as some lyrics go "It takes two, I thought one was enough but it takes two."

 **ARega1s** : Glad we gave you something different to read that was also kind of similar. And to FULLY put the end of this question: We will NOT include Luna Lovegood to the Potter Harem.

 **jack** **hal** : We are working on scenes like that, we just try and flesh out other transitions though

 **Jasper** : The "Oh Wizard God" term is a reference to Team Starkid and the Harry Potter musicals they made. Even the "Scarf of Sexual Preference" is a reference to them. Grey even put "we do not own Starkid and Harry Potter" at the start of every chapter.

Sorry for the late update, been busy last week. Hope you all like it!

Co-Writter:GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or StarKid

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Loving Death**

 **Chapter 5: Gringotts & Family  
**

* * *

It was three days later, Harry was smartly dressed and had prepared to become a Lord from permission of Gringotts and The Ministry of Magic. And... He had no idea what he just thought as he emerged from the fires of the Leaky Colderen's flue network, falling face first "Ow..." Harry groaned

"Bless my soul...Harry Potter! Here let me get you up." Tom, the barkeep, helped pick Harry up.

"Thanks Tom." He smiled

"What're you doing in the Floo Network? Aren't you supposed to be in School?" Tom asked

"Official business...At Gringotts." Harry answered

"I see. You best get a move on then." Tom nodded

"Yeah." Harry dusted himself off "Thanks for getting me up Tom."

"Any time Mr Potter." Tom smiled

Harry nodded and walked out of the pub and towards the bank, people staring and whispering and him unsure of what was going to happen exactly _"Master, they seem to be staring."_ Death commented

"Let them stare, they aren't doing any harm." Harry responded "Besides, I'm use to it."

 _"Well...yeah..."_ Death nodded _"Gringotts up ahead."_

Harry nodded, entering the bank with a sigh. As Harry entered the bank he saw the multitude of goblins working the books of the Wizarding World. He walked through the bank, towards the central podium. Taking another calming breath he joined the line

"Next please." a familiar goblin spoke, it was Griphook, the goblin Harry met with Hagrid.

"Hello Griphook." Harry smiled as he walked towards the Goblin "I'm here for an appointment with my family account manager."

"Ah...Mr Potter. Punctual I see. Follow me." Griphook spoke, impressed that the human showed him respect. Harry followed Griphook to the main manager's office where sat Harry's account manager and the Head Goblin.

"Ah, Mr Potter. Punctual...VERY punctual I see." He saw the name tag and realized that it was the head of the bank! "Now I assume you've received your letter and understand what you're about to receive?" the Head Goblin asked

"Er... Kinda?" He muttered

"First, we need you to test to make sure you are who you say you are?" Ragnarok said seriously

"Of course." Harry nodded. The Goblin slid a piece of parchment over to Harry, as well as a knife "What should I do with these?" Harry asked politely

"Pearce your finger and allow blood to drip onto the parchment."

"Okay." Harry nodded, placing the parchment on the table provided for him and pricked his finger, his wizard blood seeped into the paper like how the ink merged into Tom Riddle's diary.

Soon blood red words appeared on the paper.

 **Name: Harry Potter**  
 **Parents: James William Potter (father) and Lilly Potter Nee Evans (mother)**  
 **Godfather: Sirius Orion Black**  
 **Houses: Potter, Black, Peverell (ancestor) Gryffindore (ancestor), Slytherin (by conquest) and Hogwarts (as Head of Two Hogwarts Houses)**  
 **Magical abilities: Parsaltounge, Fire Elemental Magic, Master of Death**  
 **Titles: Champion of Hogwarts, Master of Death**  
 **Marriage contracts: Susan Bones (via Potter's), Pansy Parkinson (via Black's)**

 **Vaul worth's:**

 **152,843 Gold Galleons, 438,921 Silver Sickles and 45,876 Bronze Knuts.**

"Quite the fortune Mr Potter. Everything seems to be in order." The Head Goblin examined the parchment 'And... That's just the Potter fortune.' He thought in amazement "So with all of this in order Mr Potter. Now we shall begin the dispensing of your titles." the Head Goblin spoke

"Er... Sure?" Harry shrugged, rings appearing on the table

"Now each one of these rings signify your titles." The Head poke slowly as he examined the description and the corresponding title. He picked up the red ring with a golden Pheonix on it "This is the Potter family ring. This signifies that you are the Patriarch of The Potter Family." Harry picked up a second golden ring, the insignia was a ruby with an engraved lion's head. "This is the Gryffindor Family ring." Which Harry instinctively picked up a second ring that had an emerald snake stylized as an 'S' "The Slytherin family ring.

"I see." He nodded, sliding them onto his hands

The next ring was intricate with a shield insignia of three ravens under a skull and between the skull and ravens were the words: Toujours Pur. "The Ring of the Family Black." The Head Goblin spoke

"Not to sound rude but...what do these words mean?" Harry asked

"Toujours Pur, translated into: Always Pure. The Blacks are a prominent pure-blooded family Mr Potter." The Head Goblin answered

"Ah, I see. And the others?"

"The other rings do not seem to have Words Mr Potter. Except one: the Ring of Hogwarts" The Head Goblin answered. Harry nodded and slipped the Hogwarts insignia ring onto his finger...although at this point he was getting a bit concerned that he begun to look like a pimp with all this gold on his fingers and thumbs. "And finally the: Peverell Family ring." the Head Goblin spoke

Harry recognized the white gold insignia ring's symbol immediately: a triangle with a circle inside and a single line bisecting the symbol vertically in half. The Deathly Hallows symbol. Once he had all the rings on his fingers they goes and morphed into a single ring Harry gasped lightly and smiled 'I love magic.'

"There we are Mr Potter. All titles and royalties that belong to you and your family." The Head Goblin spoke

"Thanks. Is there a way I can deal with my money, you know spend money without needing to come here every few days?" Harry asked

"I believe there is. But it IS an uncommon practice." The Head Goblin spoke "Griphook can you give Mr Potter the required paperwork?"

"Yes Sir. This way Mr Potter." Griphook nodded. Harry nodded, smiling as he followed him out "So a lord of many titles Mr Potter. Must be quite the life changing day for you." Griphook asked

"It's...not really THAT life changing. I'm still the same person; as long as I don't let the titles get to my head." Harry admitted

"...You know Mr Potter, in all my years serving in Gringotts I've never met a person such as you." Griphook commented

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"Well, when most people realize they've become a lord or lady...or discover some relative of theirs has acquired a mass fortune they often go on an excessive spending spree." Griphook answered "YOU of all people can understand that."

"What do you mean ' **I** of all people'?" Harry asked feeling a bit insulted

"Gringotts has a division where we investigate the wealth of wizards and witches in the muggle world. Any and every coin that you put into your muggle account can be exchanged into our currency. And we've noticed...besides your account in this world; you've NEVER had a muggle bank account." Griphook explained

"Well... Yea." He shrugged

"Any person in that similar position would be over the proverbial moon for such a fortune and have it transferred over and live as a lord or lady in the muggle world." Griphook answered

"Money doesn't make you happy. It allows you to make others happy." Harry replied

"A very mature way to look at this Mr Potter." Griphook nodded

"Thank you." Harry nodded as he filled in a form

"Here you are Mr Potter." Griphook nodded as be passed Harry a small silver bag "An endless Money Bag connected to your accounts. Just say the name of your vault and open the bag, you will basically be reaching into the vault itself. It is charmed against theft and only you can open it."

"So it's like my own Moleskin bag." Harry deduced

"Exactly like a Moleskin bag." Griphook nodded

"Only better?"

"Only better."

"Well, thank you very much Griphook." Harry extended his hand out in gratitude.

"And a pleasure doing business with you Mr Potter." Griphook reciprocated "May your Good Flow Freely."

"And... Er... May your... Enemy's all... Run at the sound if your name?" Harry shrugged, trying to make a similar comment

Griphook chuckled lightly at that. "A good try Mr Potter. Good day."

Harry nodded, walking out of the bank with a sigh _"Wow...you're own advanced Mokeskin bag Master. That's brilliant."_ Death spoke with a smile

"Yes." Harry smiled

 _"I guess we should return to Hogwarts Master?"_ Death asked

"No." Harry smiled

 _"Not yet?"_ Death asked

"No. I will take you in a date." He smiled

 _"A-A 'date' Master? But...I cannot eat nor drink."_ Death answered with a blush on her cheeks

"Then we can just have fun." He smiled

 _"I...I would love that Master."_ Death glowed. Harry smiled at that, glad she she's as happy even though he had never had fun in London before. Or... Well... Almost anywhere. _"So where do you wish to go Master?"_ Death asked

"Hmm...I'm...not sure. It's not every day I'm allowed to go through London." Harry answered "Where would you recommend?"

 _"I am not sure."_ Death frowned

"Well then, let's just have a walk around." Harry smiled. Death nodded, taking his hand as they left Diagonal Ally and entered the Muggle version of London

* * *

*Back at Hogwarts*

Daphne and Pansy were trying to help figure out Harry's object. But it didn't help that Draca Malfoy was breathing down their necks. "What do you want Draca?" Daphne hissed. She and Pansy where sat at a table in the Slytherin common room, notepads and quills on their laps and Harry's golden egg on the table

"You're helping Potter...You're helping a Gryffindor!" Draca answered

"We are helping our fiancé/boyfriend." Pansy replied

"He must've confundused you or something." Draca answered

"No. We fell in love." Daphne shrugged

"Marriage contract through the Black's." Pansy added

"...What? Pansy...?" Draca asked in shock

"Marriage contract through the Black Family." Pansy repeated

'M-Mother is a Black!' Draca gasped

"What's wrong?" Daphne frowned

"Nothing!" Draca snapped in defense. The two other Queens of Slytherin just glared

"Just give us some room will ya?" Daphne spoke slowly to try and work on the egg.

The two where writing, trying to work out the field that the egg might represent 'Rebirth...new life...cosmic eggs...dragons, reptiles...' Pansy thought "Urgh...this is hard..."

"Yes. It could mean anything." Daphne sighed

"What about...maybe..." Pansy began to suggest but was weary

"What?" Daphne asked

"...We open it? Maybe the insides can give us some clarity?" Pansy scrunched her face in worry

"What about the screeching?" Daphne frowned

"Madam Pomfrey has earmuffs. Maybe we can borrow a pair?" Pansy suggested.

"I guess." Daphne signed, nodding

As they left the egg on it's own Draca looked at it intently and scowled "Those...BLACK'S...I can't believe Potter has family in them. But...my mother, she's NOTHING like them." Draca snapped at the egg thinking it wouldn't talk back to her. And it didn't "Stupid Potter." Draca kicked the table the egg was on and the egg bounced off leaving the room. Her eyes widened when that happened, and she paled even more than normal "Oh SHIT!" Draca ran off to try and catch the egg, but each time she tried to catch it, she even tried to catch it with her wand but the egg was enchanted so it couldn't be stolen by anyone with magic. "Where the hell is this stupid egg going?!" She chased the egg as it fell into the large bathrooms and sunk into the water... and as it fell to the bottom, it fell open "Oh hell! I REALLY don't want to do this...But...Hell." Draca groaned as she dove into the water to find the egg...that was when she heard it...the music, the ethereal voices.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
 _We cannot sing above the ground,_  
 _And while you're searching ponder this;_  
 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
 _An hour long you'll have to look,_  
 _And to recover what we took,_  
 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Draca grabbed the egg and rose from the bath and the screeching happened again until she closed it up. "The... The hell?" She muttered in shock

"That's what **I** want to know!" Cedric snapped

"GAH!" She screamed, hugging the egg close to her chest and spinning around

"What the heck are you doing here Malfoy?" Cedric asked as he wore a towel and swimming shorts

"I..I...nothing. Bye." Malfoy waded through the water still holding the egg, dripping wet and ran back to the Slytherin common room. When she arrived, everyone stared at her

"What're you doing with a Champion's egg? WHY have you got a Champion's egg?" was the general gist of it all. Daphne and Pansy glared at her evilly...well more so than usual.

"Why are you wet?" Was the question that made everyone shut up and listen

"None of your business!" Malfoy snapped. Pansy and Daphne glared, grabbed Malfoy by the arms and dragged her to their room "Whoa!" Draca was pushed into a chair

"Alright Draca, WHY do you have Harry's egg?!" Pansy growled

"And no lies!" Daphne added

"Alright...after you two left to get the earmuffs, I...knocked the table holding the egg and it rolled into the Prefect's bathroom." Draca answered

"How did it roll THAT far from a simple push?" Pansy scoffed

"...I may have...kicked it harder than a push." Draca admitted

"And you are wet because?" Daphne frowned

"It sunk into the Prefect's bath and I went in to get it." Draca admitted. "And it opened."

"It opened?" Pansy asked

"Yeah...and when you opened it; it screeched right? Under the water it was...music. Enticing music." Draca answered

"Music?" Daphne frowned

"Yeah...singing." Draca answered

"You remember the words?" Pansy asked

"Clear as day." Draca answered repeating the words that the egg spoke not long ago.

Daphne and Pansy quickly wrote the words down, frowning "I can't believe we didn't think of that..." Daphne sighed

"Who would?" Pansy deadpanned

"...The designers of the tasks?" Draca answered. The two glared at her before turning back to each other

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground." Daphne quoted the song "You opened the egg underwater and you heard the song."

"There are mermaids in the Black Lake." Pansy pointed out

"And while you're searching ponder this; We've taken what you'll sorely miss." Draca added

"What could that mean?" Daphne asked

"...Something of value? Something important?" Pansy asked

"We can get back to it." Daphne sighed

"An hour long you have to look, And to recover what we took." Draca continued again

"So...that's obvious. The champions have an hour to look for the item." Daphne figured out

"Not that hard." Pansy nodded "Well, the concept."

"But past an hour, the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back." Draca finished

"Okay...so if they can't find the item in the hour...they can't get it back." Daphne decoded

"True." Pansy and Draca nodded

"We have to tell Harry about this." Daphne thought aloud.

Pansy nodded "But... He isn't back yet."

"Well, we have to tell Hermione and Susan." Daphne rectified

Pansy nodded, the two running off

"Does this mean I can leave this here?" Draca called out

* * *

*with Harry*

Harry smiled as both he and Death where relaxing in the sun _"I never thought the muggle world could be like this..."_ Death smiled

"You're here all the time collecting the souls." He smiled

 _"Well true...but I've never just relaxed. Whoop, excuse me. Okay I'm back."_ Death nodded then quickly vanished and reappeared. _"Someone jaywalked."_

"So?" Harry asked

"Didn't look both ways." Death answered simply.

"Ah..." Harry sighed, nodding. He took her hand gently, smiling "Guess this job takes some doing doesn't it?" Harry asked

 _"Yeah...but it's mine."_ Death sighed happily knowing that her Master was being kind. That was when a light appeared before them but no one else was it, making Death groan

 _"Sister, what're you doing? Who's this mortal?"_ The light spoke as it materialized into a figure. It was another female wearing a white variation of Death's outfit, although hers did not have the boob window and covered more

 _"Not now Time, my Master and I are on a date."_ Death spoke

"So this is Time?" Harry asked, noticing how the white wearing woman did not look like she had face paint like a skull on her lower face

 _"Yes I am. Harry James Potter, born July 31st, 16 years old."_ Time answered

"Er... Thanks?" Harry muttered, tilting his head

 _"Sister... Please don't act professional around my Master."_ Death asked

 _"A second Master...Did my sister tell you look like Ignotus?"_ Time asked

"Yes she did." He nodded, smiling

 _"Amazing coincident isn't it?"_ Time asked

"You're telling me." Harry chuckled

 _"Time why are you here?"_ Death asked

 _"To check up on you as you disappeared randomly during family dinner and have yet to come back."_ Time pointed out

 _"Ah...Yes...well As you see I am with My Master."_ Death answered

"... Family dinner?" He asked

 _"Yeah...it's something we do every now and then."_ Death pouted acting cute.

 _"...And you're our ELDEST sister."_ Time deadpanned

 _"Fate didn't throw a tantrum when I went, did she?_ " Death sighed _"She **can** be so clingy... And trolley."_

 _"Erm...yeah...she kinda did."_ Time nodded awkwardly

 _"Master... We are going to my family home."_ Death sighed

"Okay...does this mean I'll die?" Harry asked awkwardly.

Death clearly giggled and smiled, but shook her head _"No, we are going to... Another plane. But not the world of the dead. More like a world of Gods. Like Olympus."_ She explained, clearly blushing

"...I thought that was a myth." Harry asked

 _"So were the Deathly Hallows, but see how people believed in them."_ Time teased

 _"And I said LIKE Olympus, not Olympus itself."_ Death corrected, opening a golden doorway of light

"Whoa..." Harry gasped seeing the light "It's BEAUTIFUL!" People stared at Harry oddly as they walked past because of his simple outburst

 _"And that is just the doorway."_ Time laughed, walking through the portal

Through the portal Harry saw the right light materialize into solid figures which seemed to be a house. "Wow." Harry muttered, walking through the portal

 _"Oh thank you, we've just finished giving it a touch up. You wouldn't believe the amount some decorators demand to fix up a different plane of existences home."_ Time answered

"Er... I wouldn't." He gulped

 _"Time is just teasing Master."_ Death reassured him

 _"Where's Deathy?!"_ A voice shouted as a chair was flung through the window

 _"... Oh no."_ Death groaned

"Is that your sister?" Harry asked

 _"Yes...yes that's Fate."_ Death sighed

"Well... We should go in then." He shrugged

 _"She'll calm down then."_ Time added

 _"Fine."_ Death sighed

 _"Fate PLEASE calm down!"_ A man's voice spoke trying to calm his sister... But then a male figure was blasted out of the window _"Ow..."_ The man groaned at the feet of Time

 _"Brother Space..."_ Time sighed picking her brother up

 _"Thank you Sister..."_ The man spoke. His face was hooded much like his siblings, his beard was black with flecks of white, his cloak was a deep dark blue that seemed to be the night sky.

"Hi." Harry waved

 _"Oh...Ignotus, back again?"_ Space asked

 _"No, no Brother; this is my new Master: Harry Potter, Ignotus's descendant."_ Death answered

 _"Ah, well...welcome Master Potter. As you can see...our little sister is...missing our eldest sister."_ Space answered

 _"Fate! I'm home!"_ Death yelled after she took a deep sigh

 _"DEATHY!"_ The young Fate cheered happily and ran to her eldest sister. Death screamed as a blur flew into her and sent her flying to the ground _"Deathy..."_ Fate snuggled into a hug into Death

 _"Hi Fate."_ Death groaned. The girl had a human skin tone and her cloak was much long and more like super baggy robes, the colour being a pale grey

 _"Why did you have to go?"_ Fate sniffed lightly

Harry sweat dropped as the entity looked like a teenage girl but was acting like a little kid _"My new Master claimed my Hallows."_ She rolled her eyes

 _"Those... BLOODY Hallows! I wish you and those Peverell brothers never made them!"_ Fate snapped, kicking her leads childishly

"What's wrong with you?" Harry frowned

 _"She's our youngest sister. She tends to be be emotional."_ Time answered

Fate's eyes widened as she looked up _"What's this pervert Peverell doing alive again?"_ Fate sneered

"Nice to meet you, my name is Harry Potter." Harry politely spoke

 _"You are the second Master."_ Fate glared _"...I don't like it when my sister goes away. You watch yourself "As the seven month dies"."_ Fate spoke staring the Deathly Hallows Master

 _"Fate: shush; he's not supposed to know that yet."_ Time spoke

 _"He wasn't suppose to be her Master yet!"_ Fate snapped

 _"Fate that's enough."_ Death spoke

"Wait what? What do you mean?" Harry asked

 _"Nothing Master."_ Death smiled, pushing Fate away from her

 _"Hmph; stupid Hallows."_ Fate pouted

 _"We agreed on him being my Master Fate."_ Death glared

 _"Just wish he didn't collect them THIS soon."_ Fate still pouted

"Okay, I know all this animosity towards me is possibly justified but...I'm not here to cause trouble." Harry explained

 _"She just doesn't like you. Everyone else does."_ Time assured

"Well...okay then." Harry nodded simply... Before he face palmed, slightly recognizing what this meant

 _"Come on, let's meet the rest of the family."_ Space smiled

"O... Okay." He nodded nervously. Inside Harry met the other fundamental forces of the universe and they all were pretty much the same in look but different. Some male, some female. The main difference was their body shape and the colour of their cloaks "I've got a question: Is my physical body still on Earth or is it a whole package deal?" Harry asked

 _"The latter. We can't have people staring blankly into space nowadays we did that during the 60's...right nightmare."_ Time answered

"Wait... You had a LOT of people up here in the 60's?" Harry asked

 _"Well...the constant usage of herbal substances...VERY awkward."_ Death answered

"You... Brought people here because they where high?" he muttered

 _"Not voluntarily. The herbs were originally from the wizarding world and used for powerful medicinal potion but muggles got their hands on it. And the rest is history."_ Space answered

"So... Magics a drug addict?" Harry asked, confused

 _"It's not addictive if you know how to properly brew it."_ A young looking woman spoke.

"Oh... You're Magic." Harry chuckled nervously

 _"Yes Mr Potter."_ Magic nodded, she has long silvery hair flowing out of her hood, her cloak was a phoenix red colour with golden edge. Harry felt very nervous being around such powerful beings

 _"What's the matter?"_ a soft spoken voice asked. It was Music, she had long red hair and a slender figure. Her clothes were green with a blue trim.

"Well... It's a bit intimidating being around such powerful beings." Harry admitted

 _"Ah, don't worry about it."_ Magic smiled waving it off.

 _"You're part of the family Master."_ Death smiled

"Thanks." Harry smiled but he blushed when she hugged his face into her massive chest "D-Death..." Harry mumbled in Death's breasts

 _"Yes Master?"_ She purred

"Let me go please?" Harry blushed as he spoke through her breasts.

 _"Why?"_ she smiled

"In front of your family...kind of embarrassing." Harry answered but he noticed no one was even paying attention to the act

 _"Oh well."_ Death teased

* * *

*Back at Hogwarts- an hour or two later*

Harry emerged from a glowing portal just outside the Great Hall in time for dinner "Thanks for having me." Harry waved

 _"Don't be a stranger Mr Potter."_ Magic wave

Death passed through the portal, joining Harry, waving as the portal closed. Luckily the entirety of the school was inside the Great Hall having their dinner. As the portal closed Harry brushed himself down, getting ready to go in for dinner

"Harry!" Daphne waved to her boyfriend.

"Hey. What's been going on?" Harry asked and he was then pulled to the Hufflepuff table by Susan, where the other members of the house glared at him "Susan, jeez..." Harry sat down forcefully

"Yes?" She smiled, the two sitting at the end of the table

"What was with the pulling but...I kind of deserved that since I haven't seen you in a while." Harry apologized

"You haven't sat here with me yet." She smiled, serving her food

"Ah." Harry nodded "How're things?" He asked kindly

"We know about the second task." She smiled "Pansy and Daphne worked it out."

"Okay, brilliant. What is it?" Harry asked

"You need to go into the Black Lake to get something that is taken from you and given to the Mermaids, and you would only have a hour." Susan explained, putting food on both her plate and Harry's.

"An HOUR?" Harry gasped "How am I supposed to check for something UNDERWATER for an hour?" Harry asked

"Shush!" She snapped, covering his mouth "You don't want everyone to know do you?"

"Did you tell Fleur and the others?" Harry whispered

"No. It's a competition, they need to work it out themselves." She said simply

"Alright..." Harry nodded "There's a couple of things I need to think about: 1. How am I going to finish that task. And 2. Thank Pansy and Daphne for figuring it out." Harry thought aloud

"That's simple, we work it out." Susan smiled

"Yeah." Harry nodded

"I noticed you said "Fleur" instead of "Cedric"...Any particular reason?" Susan inquired lightly

"Cederic Digory, I hate that guy." Harry whispered to her

"Yeah I think we all do." Susan nodded

"Traitor!" A Hufflepuff yelled at her

"Ignoring him." Susan shook it off

But now all the Hufflepuff's where glaring and yelling at the two

"Back to the common room?" Harry asked

"Sure." Susan smiled. As the two left for the common room the eyes and loathing of the Hufflepuff table stared straight at them


	6. The Yule Ball

**ramasioti100** : Both.

 **HOLLOWTGH** : They where never a couple. We will get into this more later but Death's last master chose to pass away, not stay with her even after he dies. Which was why she waited for another Master.

 **Fury Cutter** : I never said the harem would be even between the houses, I said NO such thing. But more ARE coming. And it is a different Death. And Harry being immortal would actually make Death happy.

 **Rocket Raccoon (First review)** : There is no reason for that spell. And Gamora said Bayoneta's costume was too skin tight? This coming from the woman who's original costume was a stringkini? Yea... Hippocratic. And the Sonic Screw Driver Wand doesn't work.

 **Rocket Raccoon (second review)** : No plans for that.

And here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **ramasioti100** : yep we're not holding anything back. Also Dumbledore is manipulative.

 **HOLLOWTGH** : Ignotus died naturally, just like in the Tale of Three Brothers. Also the bit where "Harry looks like Ignotus" is a "in book reference" where people say he looks like his father.

 **Fury Cutter** : Glad you like the story so far. This Death isn't the same Death, Deadpool and Thanos fawn over...even though she shows some similar attributes. We've got other Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls lined up.

 **Rocket Raccoon** : Okay Rocket, 2 things: 1) the centaur love interest, MIGHT work on that and nice suggestions for the potions and spells (Thank you Gamora) and 2) I have NO idea what that anime is, sorry. But I remember Sabrina the Teenage Witch (it was awesome)

Co-Writter:GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or StarKid

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Loving Death**

 **Chapter 6: The Yule Ball  
**

* * *

Harry and Susan walked into the grand corridor Harry stopped Susan "Wait here a sec." Harry spoke kindly and a large door opened before them.

"This is the room Daphne talked about." She smiled

"The Room of Requirement." Harry nodded "Come on."

Susan nodded, the ginger Hufflepuff walking inside after the Golden Boy. The door disappeared behind them as the room was now the same as Harry and Death went in last time. "Wow!" Susan smiled

"Oh not again..." Harry sighed with a shaking of his head

"What?" she asked in confusion

"The Room has done this once before for me." Harry answered

"So?" She asked

"Just a bit embarrassing and annoying." Harry answered

"... Why?" She asked not knowing how the room worked and why it was embarrassing

"You know that Death has a...well...ample chest." Harry blushed "And there's a bed here...we kind of...cuddled."

"Oh." She muttered before she smiled and pushed her chest around her yellow and black tie "Well... I know you have stared."

"I...well...You ARE my fiancee...it'd be rude NOT to imagine that." Harry smiled She smiled and, blushing, kissed him gently

 _"Nice one Master."_ Death winked

"Shush." Both Harry and Susan

 _"Can you blame me?_ " Death teased but Harry and Susan ignored her, making her anime-fall

"So... The girls and I have been talking." Susan said

"Oh...okay. About what?" Harry asked "About our relationship? The two girlfriend and two fiancées, thing?"

"No. The Yule Ball." Susan smirked

"Ah, the Yule Ball..." Harry gulped

"Yep. You are..." Susan said dramatically before she smiled and finished "Taking none of us!"

"Err...say what?" Harry asked in shock

 _"I get it. With Master taking none of you; NONE of you will have bragging rights over the others."_ Death explained

"Yep." Susan nodded "Everyone wanted it to be fair."

"But then...who am I going to take?" Harry asked rubbing the back of his neck

 _"You have to find a date."_ Death and Susan smirked

"Hermione and I are going together, Daphne's taking Pansy." Susan explained

"And I can't take Death without everyone wondering why the hell am I going stag." Harry added

 _"Of course."_ Death smiled, kissing his cheek

"How long IS it till the Ball?" Harry asked

"It's Christmas Eve from about 8 to about three in the morning." Susan explained "And it's November 21st."

"Ah-ha..." Harry groaned weakly

 _"Over a month."_ Death smiled

"Just about." Susan nodded

"Well...I guess I'm gonna have to get a move on." Harry answered

"Yes you do." Susan giggled "And you can't take Fleur, she's a fellow champion!" She reminded

 _"Shame. You two look like a good pairing, Master."_ Death teased

"You... No. No." Harry frowned, pointing at her

"You're just a little pervert at times aren't you Death?" Susan asked

 _"Waiting almost a thousand years for another Master will do that to you."_ Death answered

"Sorry it took so long." Harry joked

 _"It's not your fault Master. Others are just greedy for power."_ Death smiled

Harry sighed, nodding "Well, who'd you think would be a good date?" Harry asked Susan

"The Patil twins." She suggested

"Padama and Pavarti?" Harry gulped

 _"Ooooh! Indian twins!"_ Death smiled

"Uh-huh. What do you think Harry?" Susan smiled

The two turned to him... And saw he was unconscious with a bloody nose _"I think that's a yes."_ Death smiled

* * *

*time skip, a few days later*

"Okay...okay, just...take it easy...it's just like talking to them normally." Harry told himself. He was pacing around the Gryffindore common room, trying to build up the needed courage to speak to Pavarti

 _"It's alright Master. If you need help I'm here; I can help tell you what to say."_ Death offered

"No, no thank you Death...I have to do this myself." Harry exhaled trying to steady his nerves

"Do what Harry?" A slightly accented voice asked from behind him

"Ah! Oh...it's...it's you." Harry jumped up in shock "H... Hey Pavarti."

"What were you talking to yourself about?" Pavarti asked kindly

"I... Er..." He gulped, blushing. He had the courage to make out with Daphne but he couldn't ask her out

"Are you alright?" Pavarti asked tilting her head slightly

"Yea... A bit." He nodded, blushing as he calmed himself down "I... Would like to ask you and your sister something."

"Oh okay what is it?" Pavarti asked kindly

"It... I need to ask BOTH of you." He blushed

"Oh, okay. Let me go get her." Pavarti nodded.

"I'll be outside the Great Hall." Harry nodded, the two walking out of the Common Room. He couldn't stop himself looking up her skirt as she walked up stairs while he went down, the Indian girl not noticing. And he saw a small red thong. 'Oh boy...' Harry blushed

 _"Not a bad little number... Right Master?"_ Death asked _"Though... **I** could do something similar... And kinkier."_

"Death." He quietly hissed

 _"It's true Master...look."_ Death spoke as she transformed her clothes into that of VERY revealing lingerie AKA a latex bra two sizes too small and a thong that literally just a thin peace is string. As in literal string. Just black

"Oh sweet Wizard God..." Harry's nose bled lightly and stumbled down to the steps under him

 _"Glad you like it Master."_ She purred _"And maybe tonight... You can peal them off me."_

"Y-You know... I think I'll enjoy that..." Harry chuckled lightly

 _"Why I suggested it Master."_ She smiled

Harry sighed, but he still smiled

* * *

*time skip*

Harry was waiting nervously in front of the Great Hall, arms crossed over his chest and foot tapping _"It will be fine Master._ " Death smiled

"I hope." He admitted

"Hi Harry." The Patil twins smiled as they walked towards him

"Hi girls." He smiled

"What did you want to ask us?" Padama asked

"Well... You see... I was wondering if..." Harry gulped

"If?" Pavarti asked excitedly

"If... You would like to go to the Ball with me?" He gulped

The two girls were a little shocked, mostly excited but confused. "Who are you asking Harry?" Padama asked

"Both of you." He admitted. The sisters looked at each other and stood amazed. Neither could believe it. "Well?" Harry asked again after several tense seconds

The sisters smiled and nodded "Okay." they answered together

"Okay. I under... wait... What?" Harry said in shock, expecting to be rejected

"We agree." Padama and Pavarti smiled

"W... Awesome!" He smiled

"But we DO have some concerns..." Padama spoke

"Like what?" Harry asked

"The first dance..." Pavarti answered

"The first dance?" He nodded

"Yes; Professor McGonagall said that the champions MUST dance first." Pavarti answered

"I know. But you just said the first dance and stopped." Harry pointed out

"Sorry about that. But what we meant was: who will dance with you first?" Padama explained

"... Damn, didn't think about that. I'm sure we can find a dance for three partners." Harry offered "Or I can dance with one of you for the first half of the dance and swap over?'

"I think there's a way for us to do a swap-dance." Pavarti nodded

"So... We're good?" Harry asked nervously

"Yeah...I think we're good." they spoke simultaneously

"But you have to take us as your girlfriends after the Ball." Pavarti added quickly

"Deal." Harry nodded

"Thank you Harry." They said as one, kissing his cheeks with their lips lightly touching the sides of his mouth "See you there." they smiled and walked off

 _"VERY good Master."_ Death smiled

"Y... Yea." He nodded, blushing bright red

 _"You know...I can make you a wonderful tuxedo for the Ball; if you wish it."_ Death asked

"Please." He smiled

* * *

*In the Gryffindor Common Room*

Hermione was looking at her dance-dress for the Yule Ball, she never thought about dancing with anyone; but now, she was excited. It was a simple beautiful pink dress, and she would be going with Susan 'I hope nothing goes wrong.' Hermione thought. With a simple she carefully out the dress away and walked downstairs... To see Ron waiting there"R-Ron? What're you doing here?" Hermione asked

"It's the Gryffindor Common Room, I can be here if I want." Ron deadpanned "Now you are going to the Yule Ball with me."

"No...I'm not. I'm already going with someone." Hermione answered

"As if anyone would go with a nerd like you!" He snapped "You need me or you'll be embarrassed in front of the entire school!"

"I HAVE got someone Ronald! And the only one who'll be embarrassed WILL be YOU!" Hermione snapped back

"Don't talk to me like that slut!" He snarled, slapping her

"AH!" Hermione fell to the floor holding her cheek and felt her emotions rise

"You're GOING to go with me!" Ron answered making others gasp. By now the common room was silent, everyone staring at them

"Get away from me Ron..." Hermione sniffed

"No." He snarled

"Ron. The woman said no." His brother Fred frowned

"Don't do this bro." George added

"Fuck off." He snarled

"Petrificus Totalus." Hermione pointed her wand at Ron and froze him solid. She then kicked him in the balls

"OOH!" the boys groaned

"Think he deserved that." Fred said.

Everyone nodded, Hermione storming out to see Harry. As Harry began to walk back to the common room, he saw Hermione crying and holding her cheek. "Hermione! Hermione what happened?" He asked kindly

"Ron." She sniffed, hugging him

"Damn it...Let me see." Harry asked as he tried to see the mark.

"It's just a slap." He sighed in slight relief, kissing her cheek

"He called me a "slut"." Hermione cried and leaned into his chest.

"Hermione. You are FAR from a slut." He frowned

"But...the way he spoke to me...He ridiculed me..." Hermione cried

"He dosen't matter." Harry said, cupping her chin and smiled

"Harry..." Hermione looked up at him with glistening eyes

"You are NOT a slut." He told her seriously, smiling softly. Hermione sniffed and hugged him tightly her face buried in his shoulder "There there." He soothed, hugging her and gently kissed her forehead "There there."

* * *

*With Daphne and Pansy*

"Nice dress." Daphne smiled, Pansy wearing a green dress

"Thank you. Yours is nice as well." Pansy commented. Daphne was wearing silver dress, the two wearing one of their houses colours. Pansy's was knee length with short sleeves and a small cut over her chest. Daphne's was tighter, sleeveless, backless and mid-thigh length "We're gonna be some of the belles of the ball." Pansy smiled

"With our other girls." Daphne agreed, wrapping an arm around Pansy's shoulder

"Of course. Want to practice our waltz?" Pansy asked

"Sure." She smiled

* * *

*With Susan*

Susan smiled, setting out her black and yellow dress "Thank you Mum." Susan smiled while holding back tears. Like Harry she had lost her parents to Lord Voldermort himself

 _"It's a beautiful dress Susan."_ a kind voice spoke.

"Huh?" Susan asked, turning around

 _"Sorry, I should have let myself be known."_ Death apologized

"Oh... Death." Susan smiled

 _"I like that song."_ Death teased _"But your dress is beautiful."_

"Thank you. It was my mothers." She smiled, sitting down

 _"Master has gotten his tuxedo finely pressed for the evening."_ Death spoke

"That's good." She nodded a bit weakly, smiling

 _"Are you alright Susan? You aren't having second thoughts?_ " Death asked in concern

"No. As I said, this was my moms dress. I... I just miss her." She sighed "I never even got to know her."

 _"...You know...there IS a way for you to see her."_ Death smiled

Susan sniffed lightly "What do you mean?"

 _"Did you forget who you are speaking too?"_ Death smiled, brushing Susan's cheek with her finger gently

"A good friend?" Susan asked with a kind smile

 _"No. Death herself."_ Death smiled, her hand glowing _"I can call the souls of those I have reaped. I normally do this to learn the best way to comfort a person after die by taking to their friends and family."_

"I can...see my mum?" Susan smiled

 _"Only for a short while. The dead are not meant to be in the world of the living."_ Death nodded _"Plus it will piss my sister Life off."_

"I guess that makes sense." Susan nodded

Death nodded, smiling _"Let me go and get her."_

"Thank you Death." Susan wiped her tears away. Death's body began to glow before she began to slowly fade away 'I hope this works.' Susan thought

Less than ten seconds later Death returned with a red haired woman with her **"Susan...?"** the woman asked with a breathless gasp

"Mum...?" Susan teared up

The woman looked a lot like Susan but her hair was a darker red and her body was more... *cough cough* developed. Plus she was just wearing a mid-thigh length white dress **"Oh my darling...Look how you've grown..."** Mrs Bones smiled trying to cup Susan's cheek

"Mom." Susan cried

 **"You're all grown up..."** Mrs Bones gave kind words

"Mom!" She cried, hugging her tightly

 **"Oh...I'm so proud of you Susan."** Mrs Bones smiled happily accepting the hug

"I've missed you Mum." Susan cried

 **"We've missed you too Susan."** Mrs Bones answered. Susan smiled, her head resting on her mothers shoulder weakly **"The Yule Ball...I wish I was REALLY here; teach you to dance..."** Mrs Bones smiled

"Aunt Amelia has taught me how to dance." Susan smiled

 **"She's been good to you."** Mrs Bones rubbed her daughter's head

"Yes she has." She nodded, smiling

 **"Try your dress on. I want to see."** Mrs Bones asked

"O... Okay." Susan nodded, going into the back room

 _"Making up for lost time Mrs Bones?"_ Death asked kindly

 **"Hmm...Call me sentimental."** Mrs Bones sighed happily

 _"I can tell."_ Death smiled

That was when Susan walked in wearing her Hufflepuff clothes "Well...what do you think?" Susan blushed

Mrs Bones sniffed lightly feeling joy **"You're a beautiful Hufflepuff, Susan."**

"Thank you." She cried softly "I always wanted to hear you say that."

 **"And I'll always say it my dear."** Mrs Bones smiled hugging her

Death smiles, letting them have their moment

* * *

*Time skip- with Harry*

It was the night of the Yule Ball, Harry was getting his dress robes on making sure he didn't rip or tear a seam. He was dressed in his tux, looking down at himself nervously and critically _"You look wonderful Master."_ Death spoke kindly.

"Thank you." Harry smiled

 _"Padama and Pavarti are lucky girls."_ Death smiled

"I'm the lucky one." He laughed

 _"Well, you've been practicing hard for this AND the tournament, I think it's good to have a bit of breathing space._ " Death commented

"Well, thanks for the Dance Lessons." Harry smiled

 _"Any time Master."_ Death smiled

"Well, I better not be late." Harry sorted his collar out. She nodded, smiling, and adjusted his bowtie one last time "Well, Bon Nuit Death." Harry smiled and went off to the Ball to meet up with Padama and Pavarti. He walked down from his dorm, entering the common room to see Hermione waiting for him "Whoa...Hermione. You look...great." Harry smiled with a kind comment

"Just great?" She smiled

"Well...I can't play favorites with my girlfriends and fiancées; now can I?" Harry answered. She pouted however, looking away "Oh...Hermione don't be like that...you look beautiful." Harry answered

"Thank you." She smiled, kissing his cheek "I'm off down to the Hufflepuff dorm to pick up Susan."

"Well, here's to a good dance." Harry smiled

"You too Harry." Hermione courtesies and left

Harry smiled and nodded, going to the Ravenclaw house

* * *

*in the Ravenclaw dorms*

"Ready sis?" Pavarti asked

"Ready." Padama smiled. Both sisters wore mirror opposites of colours for their clothes. Padama wore a golden yellow dress with a pink sash while Pavarti wore a rose pink dress with a yellow sash. Pavarti had come to her sisters dorm so they where further from Harry "I wonder what he'll say when he sees us?" Padama asked

"I think he'll be speechless." Her sister smiled

"Padama, your date is here..." A Ravenclaw smiled

"Coming!" The twins called

As they went down to see Harry the Ravenclaw girl asked "Where's your date Pavarti?"

"He's here." She smiled slyly

"... Huh?" The girl asked

As they came into Harry's view true to their prediction: Harry was speechless "Told Ya." Pavarti smiled as they walked up to him and looped their arms with one of his

"No. Freaking. Way!" The Ravenclaw girl gasped

"What?" Padama smiled as the three left for the Great Hall.

"Y... You two look beautiful." Harry eventually chocked out once he could speak again

"Thanks Harry." They said simultaneously. He smiled at that, the three arriving in front of the Great Hall where they saw the other Champions waiting

"Bon Nuit 'Arry." Fleur spoke kindly

"Potter." Krum added

"Harry." Cedric added "Err TWO dates Harry?"

"Yea." Harry nodded, looking at the other Champion's dates

"Mon Dieu." Fleur gasped

"What?" Harry smiled, looking at their guests

"You're a lucky guy Harry. Just saying." Cedric commented. On Cederic's arm was a Chinese girl called Cho Chang, one of Padma's fellow Ravenclaws: Roger Davies, was Fleur's date for the evening and Krum's date was a random Slytherin girl

"Are all the champions ready?" Professor McGonagall asked

"Oh, hi Professor." Harry chuckled nervously

"Ms Patil, I'm afraid you'll have to go inside." Professor McGonagall apologized but she didn't know which one she was speaking to

"Don't worry professor. We'll sort it out when we get in." Harry answered

"That we will." Pavarti smiled

"V...Very well then." Professor McGonagall answered as she re-entered the room.

"So, who first?" Harry asked

"You go first sis." Pavarti answered "I DO have a head start in age."

"Thank you." Padama smiled

"Will the champions present themselves please?" a voice spoke with authority. Pavarti backed up a bit, the Champion's gathering

As the champions entered they heard the music begin and began their waltz. Harry wrapped an arm around Parma's waist, smiling, while gently grasping his other hand "When did you learn to dance?" Padma asked softly

"I have friends." Harry answered with a smile

The two began to good around the room, Harry holding her close and occasionally spinning her, to the sides the other students began to dance along side the champions. Harry looked around with a smile, seeing his other girls dancing with each other

 _'What a night...Makes me glad I'm here.'_ Death thought kindly. She pretended to dance, joining the others wWith Hagrid he seemed to be hitting it off with Madame Maxine. They were dancing slowly among the students.

Pavarti smiled, sliding between Padma and Harry. Everyone was shocked to see Harry swap dates during the opening dance. The murmurs didn't deter them from their dance...in fact they were worried about Harry dancing with their own girls. Soon the dance ended, everyone sitting down for dinner. Harry and his date was sitting among the teachers, most of the castle were aghast seeing the other girls that Harry had been rumored and actually dating. The teachers knew Harry would become a "Harem King". Scarfy even said so.

"Two dates 'Arry?" Hagrid asked. He wasn't the smartest around and did not know what a Harem was "Is he allowed to do that?" Hagrid asked the others

"Well The Scarf DID sort him into what he is." Professor Flitwick answered

"What?" Hagrid frowned

"It's easier if you don't think about it tonight Hagrid." Flitwick answered

"Or if you don't think about it at all." Harry admitted

"Fair enough." Hagrid sighed

Their talk was interrupted by Dumbledore. He called out the name of a meal and it appeared on his plate. Everyone was silent for a second, before they all started calling out what they wanted to eat and it appeared on their plates. Within seconds of the students and teachers asking for their food they began to converse between themselves politely, some "during dinner" conversation.

"So, Padma and Pavarti... Can you tell me about your family?" Harry asked

"Okay Harry." The twins smile and began to tell Harry about themselves

They talked about their childhoods, how close they where. About how nice their mother was and how their father was a peaceful yet strict man who was the head of a broom-crafting company in India "Dang...all I have are rumours and myths." Harry joked

"No you don't Harry." Padma frowned "You have your Quidditch skills, your grades are going up and I am sure you had more happen in our years than things related to rumours."

"Yeah...yeah that's true." Harry smiled. The twins smiled as they saw Harry smile and soon dinner was finished, and the dancing resumed "May I have this dance?" Harry asked gentlemanly.

"Of course." they smiled as one, giggling. As they headed back to the dance floor the other champions followed suit as they wanted to make their own nights last that little bit longer. Well Fleur seemed upset that her date was a drooling idiot and Cederic and Cho where glaring at Harry and his dates.

'Zis eez ridiculous.' Fleur thought. She looked over at Harry sadly, her date openly staring at her chest and drooling 'I wish WE were togezer in zis 'Arry.' Fleur thought sadly. She gave a deep sigh, looking away

"Fleur? What's wrong?" Roger asked. He didn't care much really, he was just hoping to get layed.

"I am just tired." Fleur lied

"Then... How about we go back to my place." He smirked arrogantly

"How about...YOU go back...I'LL meet you zeer." Fleur teased having no intention to follow him.

"Yes!" He nodded, running away

'Hormonal charged boy.' Fleur thought as she sat back down on her own. She sighed, taking a drink

Meanwhile, Harry and the twins went out to walk in the garden under the moonlight "Beautiful night isn't it?" Harry asked

"Yes it is." Pavarti smiled, wetting her dry red lipstick covered lips

"What does it remind you of?" Harry asked again with a smile. The two girls frowned in thought at that 'It reminds me of the night I first met Hagrid...the day I knew about the Wizard world.' Harry thought

 _"It reminds me of the night we first met Master."_ Death smiled

"We couldn't see that sky." He whispered to her so his dates did not hear

 _"You couldn't, **I** could."_ Death answered

"It reminds me of the first day we came to Hogwarts..." Padma answered

"Yea. I guess it does." Pavarti smiled, nodding

"You know...It's been a great night." Harry smiled

"Yes it is." They smiled

The two sisters looked to each other and smiled, passing across a quick message. They both nodded and Harry was wondering what they were twin-telepathy speaking to each other. The two turned to him and pulled him into a three way kiss

"Hmm..." Harry moaned lightly as they pulled away from the kiss, his lips where now smeared with red and blue lipstick "Wow..." Harry smiled

"It IS a wonderful night." the twins smiled. The three went back inside again, smiling, as they went to get drinks but a certain red head yelling at a curly haired brunette catching the entire halls attention

"Oh for the love of Wizard God!" Harry snapped. He sighed, looking at the argument

It was Ron yelling at Hermione and it wasn't going to get better anytime soon. "You fucking bitch! You go and refuse to go with me, everyone says they saw you and that cheater Potter making out and now you're going dyke and going to the ball with Bones?!" Ron yelled

"Ron stop this! You're ruining EVERYTHING!" Hermione cried and she slapped him around the face, crying

"Little Bitch!" Ron geared up for a rebuttals slap

"Stupefy!" Harry blasts at Ron.

"... Déjà vu." A random student muttered as the twins dragged Ron away, Susan hugging a crying Hermione

"Alright, alright...the scene has disbursed." Snape ordered

"Can't he just leave us alone?" Harry sighed

"We're sorry Harry." Pavarti frowned

"Here." Pdama smiled, offering him a drink of punch

"Thank you." Harry took the drink kindly "Are you okay Hermione?"

"Y... Yes. Susan's getting us some punch." Hermione nodded, sniffing

"Okay..." Harry nodded sadly

"... I am okay." She nodded, smiling

"Here you go Hermione." Susan smiled as she arrived

"Thanks Susan." Hermione received the drink and downed it in one.

* * *

*time skip*

Harry groaned as he awoke the next morning, his head in pain "... Oh... Who spiked the punch?" He groaned

"Harry... Five more minutes." An Indian accented female voice moaned from his side

"... Huh?" Harry frowned. The quilt covered him from the collarbone down. So lifting it up on his left side his eyes widened. He saw Padma, just in a sky blue sports bra and baggy navy blue shorts, curled into his side. And he saw an hour extra set of arms over his chest and a knee near his groin, feeling a leg over his right left. So he moved the quilt on that side and saw Pavarti in a crimson red lacy bra and thong draped over the right side of his body, holding him close 'Oh...my...Wizard God!' Harry thought screaming...though his head was still thumping


	7. Aftermath of the Yule Ball

**Vanitus Omnipotent** : EXTERMINATE!

 **Rocket Raccoon** : She dosen't wear any underwear. Bayonetta's cloths are made from magic and her hair. And yea, I knew that.

Who said Harry was wearing underwear?

The charm thing sounds too out of the HP universe and the ghost thing... sorry, no. And we are not doing the centaur thing as of the end of the first story... yes, we have finished writing the first story, its a trilogy.

 **ShadowKing50** : No. She's in the harem because we like the pairing. The problem is, and we only realized this after we finished the story, we didn't spend enough time with Harry and the individual girls.

 **sarah** : As I have stated a few times- the 'Wizard God' thing is a reference to StarKid.

 **Fury Cutter** : Ghost and I do not speak French so... yea.

 **Shinteo-5** : I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST LUNA! SHE'S AWESOME!

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **ramasioti100** : Yes we cut the lemon out, this story is about relationships not just sex. Fleur is coming soon.

 **ARega1s:** The egg reveal will happen soon and yes, Ron WILL get his comeuppance.

 **Rocket Raccoon** : Tell Gamora those are some good chapter ideas and thank you...Didn't really want to know about the Bayonetta thing though.

 **ShadowKing50** : Hermione is there because she is Harry's first friend who is a girl, the fact that she makes the three blood-types was not in our minds.

 **Shinteo-5** : Luna is Grey's Waifu, THAT is why she's not in the harem.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or StarKid

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Loving Death**

 **Chapter 7: Aftermath of the Yule Ball  
**

* * *

Harry groaned as he awoke the next morning, his head in pain "... Oh... Who spiked the punch?" He groaned

"Harry... Five more minutes." An Indian accented female voice moaned from his side

"... Huh?" Harry frowned. The quilt covered him from the collarbone down. So lifting it up on his left side his eyes widened. He saw Padma, just in a sky blue sports bra and baggy navy blue shorts, curled into his side. And he saw an hour extra set of arms over his chest and a knee near his groin, feeling a leg over his right left. So he moved the quilt on that side and saw Pavarti in a crimson red lacy bra and thong draped over the right side of his body, holding him close 'Oh...my...Wizard God!' Harry thought screaming...though his head was still thumping "... What happened last night?" He muttered

"Hmm...soft..." Another soft Indian voice murmured happily

He saw that it was Pavarti who said that, her soft red lips blowing the words against his chest "Death...what happened last night?" Harry whispered

 _"Someone spiked the punch, a bunch of couples went to rooms to 'have fun'. You where going to get lucky... And the three of you fainted."_ Death explained _"Although they DID give you a nice 'present' first."_

"Which was?" Harry gulped

 _"You might notice you are missing your boxers... And there are blue and red kiss marks all over and around 'little Harry'."_ Death smiled

"Oh...man..." Harry blushed

 _"All three of you seemed to like it."_ She smiled

"Where's Hermione? Is she alright?" Harry asked

 _"Susan 'took care' of her."_ Death giggled

"..." Harry couldn't answer...except for his "Little Harry."

"Hmmmmm." Pavarti moaned in her sleep, her knee rubbing 'little Harry' as she slowly awoke

"Err...morning." Harry blushed

"... Harry?" Pavarti frowned, blinking as she awoke and rubbed her forehead

"Hi Pavarti." Harry smiled awkwardly

"W... What happened?" She muttered, before she felt what was against her knee. And she smirked "Oh Harry. Naughty boy. Is that for me?" She smiled

"Well...both you AND your sister." Harry blushed

"My sister?" She frowned, before she looked over to see Padma against Harry's other side

"Yeah...kind of slept in the same bed last night..." Harry gave half of the story

"In our underwear... While you are naked." Pavarti frowned, not believing him

"What... What's this weird taste in my mouth?" Padma muttered as she rubbed her eyes, smacking her lips

"Err... I can try and explain." Harry blushed

* * *

*with Hermione*

The bookworm groaned as she awoke, finding herself naked in bed "Ow... my head..." Hermione groaned

"... Sssshush." She heard another female voice say against her back

"Hmm... Who... Who's there...?" Hermione asked

"... Hi." The voice muttered, Hermione rolling over to see a naked Susan laying there

"Sleep well...?" Susan yawned

"... What happened?" Hermione groaned

"Ron came down, you slapped him...he was gonna slap you back...Harry stopped him...we drank punch...woke up." Susan rubbed her eyes while yawning.

"D... Did we...?" Hermione muttered nervously

"Hmm... not sure... after the punch... it's a little fuzzy." Susan answered honestly

"I... Hope we didn't." Hermione muttered, looking away

"Yeah...we could always ask Madam Pomfrey to help us though." Susan suggested

"Huh?" Hermione frowned

"See if we actually DID anything or get some idea on what made us fuzzy." Susan answered

"Someone spiked the punch." Hermione explained

"I wonder who...and why." Susan grabbed her head.

* * *

*elsewhere- Gryffindore Dorm*

"Awesome." Fred grinned, high fiving his brother. The twins where laying in their beds, each with three girls in their beds

* * *

*back with Susan and Hermione*

"Think we can get out of bed now?" Hermione asked

"Sure." Susan nodded

"Um...where are my robes?" Hermione asked kindly

"I... Think that's them." Susan said, pointing at the chandelier where robes where draped over a crystal "... Where the hell are we?"

"And another thing: how did they get up there?" Hermione added

"Well... I think I threw them up there." Susan guessed "Or you did. Maybe we where so drunk we just stripped and laughed, throwing out cloths around?"

"...That...makes sense...And I want to try and answer YOUR question: Is this Fleur Delacour's room?"

"How would you know what Fleur Delacour's room looks like?" Susan frowned

"Well...who else has a chandelier in their room? Plus Death told me." Hermione answered

"I don't see her." Susan replied

"Maybe she's with Harry." Hermione thought

"Maybe she's having a look around, you know she's a minx." Hermione commented

"But... How did we get in Fleur's room?" She frowned

"I can answer zat." Fleur's voice spoke as she came into the room with a Beauxbaton's dressing gown.

"GAH!" they both gasped, jumping back

"Good Morning." Fleur spoke calmly as she sat in her chair

"Fleur...I-WE...We're so sorry." Hermione apologised profusely

"Eet ees no problem." Fleur answered in understanding

"So...what happened?" Susan asked

"Well, eet was like zees: after zee punch was...speeked, I took you both here to sober up." Fleur answered

"W... what did we do?" Hermione asked nervously

"You just acted silly zen you kissed a leetle then passed out." Fleur answered

"We... Kissed?" Hermione's gulped in shock

"Well...eet was more kissing each ozers cheeks zan on zee leeps." Fleur answered honestly

The two sighed in relief, collapsing against the bed

"Would you like some breakfast?" Fleur asked kindly

"Please." They all nodded

* * *

*With Pansy and Daphne*

"Ow...my head..." Pansy thought softly

"... Hush." Daphne frowned, eyes closed, hugging her tightly

"D-Daphne...is that you?" Pansy gulped

"... Pansy?" Daphne frowned

"Oh Wizard God..." Pansy blushed

"... Darn. We fucked." Daphne sighed "Oh well... At least we had a... Well... Banging time."

"Oh Wizard GOD!" Pansy curled up and began to sob

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked kindly

"I-I..." Pansy choked on her words

"Pansy. You can tell me." Daphne frowned, hugging her

"I wanted to sleep with Harry first...I was saving...till our wedding." Pansy answered choking on her words.

Daphne frowned and grasped her wand, waving it lightly. A small white light glowed from her waist "Your hymen is still there." She smiled

"It...it is?" Pansy sniffed

"Yeah. It is." Daphne answered

"Looks like all we did was lick and rub." Daphne teased softly

"Still..." Pansy sniffed "I don't want it to be THAT close again."

"Fine." Daphne sighed, smiling lightly

'Well...until we're a proper family...' Pansy thought with a blush

* * *

*back with Harry and the twins*

"It's a good thing we've got most of our clothes here..." Padma spoke

"Yea." Harry laughed, noticing they where in the Room if Requirement after they awoke 'Thank you Room of Requirement...' He internally sighed. And as he got dressed, Padma an embarrassed mess, he DID look over his shoulder as thy where getting changed

"So...I guess we had a good night." Padma blushed

"Yep. We all slept nice and peacefully if how you two where hugging me meant anything." Harry nodded, not talking about the sex stuff. And since there was no bathrooms here... He still had the lipstick down there

"Still...where ARE we? I don't recognize this room." Pavarti asked

"A special room called the Room of Requirement." Harry smiled, getting a good view of her ass as she bent down to do up her shoes

""Do you use this place often Harry?" Padma asked

"Yea. Training." He nodded, smiling

"Do you do private lessons?" The twins teased

"... What?" He asked

"Do you do private lessons?" The twins repeated

"Private lessons of what?" He asked

"This training you answered when we asked." Padma responded

"... I'm confused."

"You said that you use the room for training right?" Pavarti asked

"Yeah..." Harry nodded

"Maybe you can show us what you've learned." she answered

"Oh!" he nodded, smiling "Well, not really." he shrugged "Not sure if I could teach anyone."

"Harry, you're a great Wizard. I'm sure you'd be a great teacher." Padma answered

"No, I'm not that good." Harry sighed

"You staved off monsters Harry, don't put yourself down." Pavarti answered

The two then smiled, and kissed him together "Merry Christmas." they added quickly

"Merry Christmas." Harry smiled

* * *

*time skip*

Harry and Pavarti walked back to the Gryffindor dorms and actually bumping into Hermione along the way. "Harry!" Hermione gasped as she bumped into him

"Oh...Hermione, sorry. You okay? I haven't seen you since last night." Harry asked kindly

"Same." She nodded "Susan and I woke up in Fleur's room."

"Oh... was she mad?" Harry asked kindly

"No, no she was actually very nice about it." Hermione answered

"That's good." Harry nodded

"Come on, I'm sure we've got some presents." Harry smiled changing the subject

"Oh yes! Merry Christmas!" Hermione nodded, smiling

"Merry Christmas Hermione." Harry smiled kissing her quickly

As the three entered the dorm they noticed that their presents were waiting for them; and one of Harry's was a small box from someone called "Padfoot".

"Hmmmm?" Harry asked, sitting down and grasping the present

"What's that Harry?" Hermione asked

"It's from Padfoot." Harry answered using his godfather's alias. As he opened the box it contained a note.

 _To Harry_

 _I wish that I could be with you for the holidays, but Buckbeak and I are still fugitives._

 _I hate to tell you this on such a festive time, but you must know that you are engaged to be married to Pansy Parkinson AND Susan Bones. My family made the pact when you were just a babe, I was against it...but by that time I was disowned, I wanted you to fall in love the normal way and not be forced into it. If you wish to talk I'll be all ears._

 _Don't fret about Buckbeak and I, we're doing fine. The gifts are a book detailing the histories and marriages of the families you're a part of now and a shard of a mirror. I'm sorry I don't have much more but it's difficult when you're on the run._

Harry chuckled as he examined the book his Godfather gave him. It was a reddish brown dragon-hide leather with old parchment pages. It read: Harry's family. The shard was at least 4 inches long and 2 inches wide which seemed to be like a blade shape.

 _I hope these help in later life, but know I love you my Godson._

 _Padfoot._

"This is nice." He smiled

"What is?" Hermione asked before Harry showed her his letter. "Awe..."

"Ah, this is nice." She smiled

"Family gift, Harry?" Pavarti asked

"In a way." Harry nodded. He folded the letter and hid it away, smiling "Come on, let's open some presents." Harry smiled

"Sure." Pavarti nodded

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was now nearly two, and all the presents where open "Wow...Been a while since things were THIS quiet." Harry smiled

"Everyone is still recovering from the ball." Hermione nodded

"Say, Harry." Pavarti purred, a glint in her eye as she smirked

"Hi Pavarti. What's up?" Harry asked

"You haven't given me anything." She purred "How about... You return the favour my sister and I clearly gave you last night."

"I...Err..." Harry blushed

"Err...what happened between you and the twins?" Hermione asked with a glare

"I-well...err..." Harry blushed

"Oral. Indian twins. Down there. And he has the stains to prove it." Pavarti winked

Hermione's face was aghast and looked at Harry who was blushing a storm "You remember?" He gulped

"No. But it was obvious." Pavarti giggled "And I DID catch a glimpse of 'down there' and I must say, I like what I saw." she winked

"Ah." Harry blushed

"Harry James Potter..." Hermione grew in anger

"It was the punch!" Harry yelled, jumping back

"Oh...the...the punch..." Hermione calmed down

"Yeah...we okay still?" Harry asked

"Yes." She nodded, blushing

"So...can my sister and I have that reciprocation?" Pavarti teased. Harry blushed brighter, gulping as Pavarti teasingly pulled her skirt up a bit showing off more of her tantalizing skin and when it started showing off the curve if her ass... He fainted

"Harry!" the two girls called out

* * *

*With Pansy and Daphne*

"That was insane." Daphene chuckled, the two dressed as the unwrapped their presents

"You've got that right." Pansy nodded with a smile. The two laughed, smiling "I wonder what our parents got us." Pansy wondered innocently

"Let's see." Daphne smiled

By their piles of presents was Draca Malfoy wearing a black and green dressing gown that her parents gave her, embroidered were the letters: DM and a pair of dragons either side of the letters. Neither payed much attention to her, but she was glaring at them with righteous furry in her grey eyes "...Morning Draca..." Daphne spoke in worry. Draca didn't respond and just looked away ignoring the two.

"Is it your time of the month?" Pansy sighed. Draca blushed in annoyance and walked off to get her own presents

"You shouldn't try and do that Pansy." Daphne commented

"Do what?" Pansy asked in confusion

"Tick her off. It IS Christmas, peace on Earth." Daphne answered

"I wasn't." She frowned

"Okay, okay...Let's see what we've got." Daphne smiled as she reached for her first present. She unwrapped it with a smile, revealing a necklace from her mother "Thanks mum..." Daphne smiled examining the necklace.

"That's nice." Pansy smiled

"It's my grandmothers." She smiled

"It's nice to keep things like that in the family." Pansy smiled

"True." She smiled "What did you get?" Daphne asked

"Huh...that's weird: a book." Pansy picked up a reddish brown leather book with the words: Pansy's Family.

"What's weird about a book?" Daphne asked

"Cause...it's labelled directly to me from my dad..." Pansy examined the letter that came with it

 _My Daughter Pansy_

 _After you latest owl to us regarding your position with Harry Potter, you must know that this family book passes to you._

 _We must honour our contract with the Blacks. You are to marry Harry Potter after your graduation from Hogwarts._

 _I know this must seem unfair to you, but a marriage contract like this is as powerful and dangerous as breaking an Unbreakable Vow. I will not risk the destruction of you or our family, I know this is a lot...but know that I do this with a loving heart._

 _Your Father_

 _Yarrow Parkinson_

"It's a good thing you've fallen for him then." Daphne smiled as she read the letter

"I should've updated him about that though." Pansy answered

"True." She giggled

"Come on, lets see what else we've gotten." Daphne smiled

"There are still Harry's presents." Pansy smiled

"Oh right...We should meet up with him as well." Daphne thought

"No, as in his presents for us." Pansy replied

"Oh right. I wonder what he got us?" Daphne asked as she opened her gift from him. It was a beautiful green dress made of Arachnomantula silk "Oh my...this is beautiful..." Daphne gasped in wonder

"Is...is that...?" Pansy gasped

"Acromantula silk... dyed in Slytherin Green ... It's beautiful!" Daphne teared up

"He is a great man." Pansy smiled, grasping her own present "Oh my..." Pansy gasped as she opened her own gift. Her's was a beautiful gold bracelet and matching earrings "Where...where did he find these?" Pansy gasped in amazement

"No idea." Daphne smiled

"It must've cost him a fortune." Pansy smiled

"Well... He IS super rich." Daphne replied

"W-wait what? What do you mean?" Pansy asked

"His ancestors were famous and inventive." Daphne answered "His namesake ancestor was Linfred of Stinchcombe."

"Oh my." Pansy gasped "Did...didn't Professor Snape ask us to do a research parchment on him?" Pansy remembered something

"So? We're on break to Mid January?" Daphne shrugged

"But you know what he's like: stern and unbending as obsidian." Pansy answered "He's my favorite teacher, don't get me wrong, but...he's scary."

"Meh... He's a bit of a dick in my opinion." Daphne admitted "We don't need to panic now though!"

"Yeah I guess you're right." Pansy nodded

"So, we should get ready for dinner." Daphne smiled

"Sounds good. Should we wear these?" Pansy asked gesturing the dress and her jewellery

"Of course." Daphne giggled

"Everyone's gonna be jealous you do know that right?" Pansy asked with a smile

"He most likely got the others equally nice things. But everyone else? Of course." Daphne smiled

"That's EXACTLY what I meant." Pansy smiled. Daphne smiled, the two high fiving

* * *

*With Susan*

Susan had received a similar letter and dragon-hide book from her aunt. She was confused, sitting down she looked at the paper

 _My dearest Susan._

 _Thanks to your letters I am happy that you have found love with Harry Potter, this makes writing this letter all the easier._

 _I know you're to be married to Harry after you graduate and that your parents will be happy to know this. The book you have is an engagement present for all witches and wizards; it's to record your family from here on out and shows family photos of ancestors past._

 _I hope that you have happiness and love for the future_

 _Aunt Amelia._

"Oh Aunty." Susan smiled. Susan held the book in her hands that turned into a hug, then she carefully put the book to the side, where she went to the present Harry got her. She saved it for last, and carefully opened it with a smile Inside was a beautiful necklace which had the colours of Hufflepuff and the moniker of the Bones family. "Oh Harry... You cute dummy." She giggled lightly. She clasped her new necklace on and examined it in the mirror...it really complemented her. "Who knew he had such a good eye?" She smiled "Time for dinner." Susan smiled, getting ready

* * *

*with Harry*

"Thanks for wearing your new dress robes Harry." Hermione smiled

"No problem." He chuckles nervously, the dress robes being black with some red accents

"You look quite nice." Pavarti and Padma added, Padma caught up with them when they were heading into the Great Hall.

Harry laughed nervously again, remembering Pavarti's teasing remark earlier. Inside the Great Hall, where everyone was tucking into their meals, Harry saw his girls waiting and wearing his gifts for them. Instead of the normal large house tables there where many smaller circular tables so everyone could intermingle easier "Merry Christmas everyone." Harry smiled

"Merry Christmas." The girls called

"Looking sharp fiancé." Pansy teased

"Thanks is girls." He blushed

"No problem." Susan smiled

"So weird question...but did you get a dragon-hide book from a family member?" Pansy asked

"Yes." Everyone who did nodded

"It's nice that they're looking out for us." Harry smiled

"Just that little bit forceful though." Pansy answered

"Who sent Harry his?" Daphne frowned

"My godfather: Sirius Black." Harry answered innocently

"WHAT?!" They yelled, all but Hermione

"Jeez, calm down will ya?" Hermione asked as they didn't want to cause an uproar on the holidays.

"Harry, your Godfather is the murderer Sirius Black?!" Susan asked in shock

"He's not a...it's a long story." Harry sighed "I promise I'll tell you later." Harry promised

"You better." Daphne held him too that.

"I promise." He nodded, getting his Christmas dinner onto his plate. As time progressed Harry commented on how beautiful the girls looked and asked how they were doing and so they talked, they smiled, and you could see the love between them "I guess your family must like me." Harry chuckled

"They do." Susan smiled

"I will say this: Hogwarts has a great meal plan." Daphne chuckled

"The House Elves are awesome cooks." Harry agreed "I'm better though."

"I'd pay to see that." Susan smiled

"What? Me cooking?" Harry asked

"You said that you're better than a house elf..." Susan half-sung.

"Yea. Because I basically am. But I like cooking. I like making good food." Harry shrugged

"Okay, when we have this sorted: you versus Dobby, cooked breakfast." Daphne laid down the challenge

"He'd let me win." Harry denied

"Was I the ONLY one who heard that Harry was basically treated like a House Elf?!" Susan snapped lightly

"Well...Being with you...It's kind of making those things a little fuzzy. Not in the bad way either." Harry answered

"Harry... What happened?" Pavarti frowned

"They...Hmm...paid no attention to me. I was just another mouth to feed, a burden, but...I'll leave there. Not when I'm 17...but this year." Harry answered

"Who didn't?" Padmae glared

"My muggle aunt and uncle...my cousin as well..." Harry sighed

"... I will kill them." Hermione snarled

"Hermione don't...as mean as they are...they don't deserve that." Harry answered

"Yes they do." Hermione snarled

 _"I can do that Master..."_ Death whispered, she was wearing a festive version of her dress.

"No." Harry hissed lightly

 _"But...They treated you badly Master..."_ Death answered

"I don't care." He glared

 _"Okay..."_ Death pouted _"Dinner looks delicious."_

"It is." Susan nodded

"It is what?" Padma asked

"Dinner. Dinner looks delicious." Harry answered

"You guys are acting weird." Pavarti frowned

"Just holiday jests." Daphne lied but the twins kept their glare

"What?" Pansy asked

"We aren't stupid." Padma said

"Should we?" Hermione asked

"We should." Harry sighed and gave a nod that revealed Death to the twins... In the middle of the Great Hall. In front of everyone. Not the smartest move Harry because...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The twins yelled, catching everyone's attention. Everyone in the hall stared at them, not seeing Death but the hysterical twins

"Whoa, easy...Sorry, sorry everyone. One of Fred and George's tricks." Harry reassured them

"Was not!" The ginger twins denied

"You always say that." Percy sighed

* * *

*time skip*

"So...this is...something new..." Pavarti spoke

"Indeed." Padma agreed

"So...are you mad? Or upset?" Harry asked

"I think they did all that in the Great Hall." Daphne answered

 _"Nice to properly meet you."_ Death nodded

"Nice to meet you too." the twins answered with a scared smile

"Don't worry, she's sweet." Harry smiled

"So...I guess Beadle's old story was right after all." Pavarti smiled

"Shouldn't **I** be asking that?" Padama chuckled

"Yeah." they nodded

"So...how long till the next trial Harry, I doubt it's long now." Padma asked

"In a week or so." Harry nodded

"And have you made any progress?" Pavarti asked

"Yea. We worked out the riddle." Harry nodded

"You have?" Padma asked

"What's the answer then?" Pavarti asked

Harry signed and nodded, giving his answer "It's one of my girls. Something taken." Harry sighed

"Wait... What?" Hermione gasped "You never said anything about that! When did you work that out?!"

"...Objects can be replaced...people are worth more to me than things." Harry answered solemnly. They where all shocked, before they hugged him holding back tears

"So...it could be any one of us..." Hermione sniffed

"Yeah..." Harry reciprocated the hug. He kissed her forehead soothingly

 _"It's the terrible burden of being a TriWizard Champion..."_ Death commented softly _"I never DID like these games."_

"When most people died? I thought you'd like it." Daphne asked

 _"On the contrary...so many potential futures cut short...for some misinformed "eternal glory". Such a waste."_ Death frowned

"And its not even close to Eternal Glory. No one remembers the names of ANY past winners." Susan scoffed

 _"That makes it even worse..."_ Death cried lightly _"I remember them...those poor children."_

Harry frowned, hugging her tighter "I won't die Death... Wow. That was another weird thing to say."

 _"Thank you Master."_ Death smiled

"I wonder..." Daphne muttered

"Wonder what?" Pansy asked

"Nah...just a weird thing to think." Daphne shrugged it off

"No, you can't just say "I wonder" then leave us hanging. What is it?" Hermione asked

"Is it possible...to impregnate Death?" Daphne admitted. At that, everyone was silent thinking

 _'I-impregnate...me...?'_ Death thought

"I guess...if Harry wished it...it MIGHT be possible..." Hermione thought

"Maybe?" Pansy shrugged

"Would be weird though...an element of the foundation of the universe giving birth to a mortal's child." Susan added "But...kind of like star crossed lovers or something."

 _"Maybe...I'm not sure how my brothers and sisters will take it."_ Death smiled

"Brothers and sisters?" Everyone asked

 _"You didn't think I was the only one do you?"_ Death teased and here, the girls all looked embarrassed " _Well, in any case...I guess my Master has gained better clairvoyance within recent weeks."_ Death smiled

"What do you mean?" Pavarti asked

"When we first met, Death unlocked my true potential. My mind is clearer, I'm more powerful and...with permission, I can communicate with dead wizards and witches." Harry answered

 _"The other week, Master talked to Merlin and Morgan Le Fay."_ Death smiled

"... No fair!" Hermione pouted "You met the greatest witch and wizard EVER and you didn't let me join in on it?"

"Sorry." Harry apologized. Hermione just huffed, turning around playfully

 _"We can call them back you know."_ Death smiled

"Don't worry Death. She's annoyed at me so she's ignoring us. Normally she'd shove her nose into a book." Harry laughed. Death laughed lightly at that making Hermione blush a little

"Stupid little brother." She muttered

 _"Oh come on, don't finally Tsundare on us. That's what Malfoy is for."_ Death giggled

"Err...what?" they asked

 _"What? you didn't know that?"_ Death asked

"No." Susan glared

 _"Oh well...She's a definite Tsundere."_ Death answered

"What IS a Tsundere anyway?" Pansy asked

 _"I... I didn't do this because I like you or anything! Baka! Bakabakabaka! Your an annoying waist of space and I don't want you to kiss me or anything! Stupid idiot! Baka! W... Wait! Your kissing another girl even though you don't even know I like you?! I'm gonna kill you! Bakabakabaka! Perverted Baka!_ " Death said in an impression of a 'higher than though' tone and a snooty, whiney voice

"...Err...still drawing a blank." Susan admitted

"High and mighty, up tight, insulating, hides her feelings terribly, defensive and angry." Harry analyzed Death's interpretation "... Oh god that fits Malfoy perfectly."

"Bingo." Death smiled

"H-Harry and Malfoy?" Hermione blushed

"Damn. That explains why Draca has been so moody recently." Pansy muttered

 _"...Yep."_ Death answered

"Damn." Harry groaned

 _"Well...who ever said love was easy never had to deal with Draca Malfoy."_ Death teased

"True." He nodded, sighing

"So...how're we going to do this?" Pavarti asked

"What do you mean?" the girls except Padma asked

"If Draca likes you...maybe we can bring her in." Padma answered as the twins seemed to be psychically connected

"Seriously? Malfoy?" Hermione frowned

"Well...she DID say that I would be suicidal to do this tournament...She cares for me THAT much." Harry remembered

 _"Plus traditional Tsundare insault."_ Death giggled

"Yes...yes and traditional Tsundere insults..." Harry sighed with a smile.

This was so weird.


	8. The Second Task and After Math

**Veldrisk** : That's because Ghost and I like over-the-top jokes and for our stories we try to deal it back to a more Anime-style. We can write seriously and we are fairly good at it, as you would know if you read some of our other works between our two profiles, but we prefer light hearted.

 **DalkonCledwin** : We know. But out of the girls in Harry's harem only two are in serious sports/gymnastics, Draca and Fleur. Ghost and I also thought the Yule Ball was part of the Triwizard Tournaments customs since... well... it is not in any other book so we thought the Ministry would be there. And _Death_ could replace the Hallows if she wanted/needed to.

 **Rocket Raccoon** : Bayonetta is a monkey? Okay, you stole that from Death Battle.

 **PDog99:** The time jumping around... is because Ghost and I are human. We forgot a few small facts we set up and no matter how hard we try we can't remember them ALL.

And here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Bring the money** : It's just a joke, we're not prominent in the story it's like us taking the mickey with TeamStarKid.

 **Alex2909** : Keep your eyes out for Draca joining.

 **Rocket** **Raccoon** : Yeah...The girls an alcohol...Not in my day. As for Draca's father, he'll have a reaction for it soon. Nice Death Battle reference. Also it probably WAS, but you were too young for that sort of party. P.S. Spider-Man One-Shot Chapter 72 is gonna be your living nightmare. *Insert Evil Laugh*

 **Everyone who mentioned this** : Yes, Draca IS a Tsundere.

 **rob . york . 1690** : Next. Chapter. HERE!

 **Bob of Dragons** : Yes. Yes she is.

Okay, a few things to start. Sorry for taking so long, editing and writing have had to be cut down for me. It is nearly my 21st Birthday and I am _desperately_ trying to find a job. Also this is an extra long chapter to make up for that, with a couple of lemons as well.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or StarKid

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Loving Death**

 **Chapter 8: The Second Task and After Math  
**

* * *

Harry was sat in the library, skimming through book after book. One of the things he needed was a way to breathe underwater for an hour...easier said than done and the task was in a few hours!

"Harry, you okay?" A kind voice spoke

"Oh, Neville...just the task, I don't know what to do." Harry struggled.

"What do you mean?" She frowned

"I need something to help me breathe underwater for an hour...But the spells required to do it are to advanced or transfiguration." Harry answered

"Hmm...What about Gillyweed?" Neville suggested

"What's Gillyweed?" Harry asked

"It's a plant that allows a person to breathe underwater...but there IS debate over salt-water versus fresh-water." Neville answered

"Well...any idea where it grows?" Harry asked

"Well... Yes. I can get it for you if you want." He admitted

"Thanks Neville, I know you're going to be a great Herbologist." Harry smiled

"Thanks Harry. I just hope my parents would be proud." Neville smiled sadly

"They ARE proud Neville. I know it." Harry smiled

 _"You need to be good to your brother."_ Death chuckled lightly as Neville left

"True...Just wish Ron knew that." Harry sighed as he whispered it.

 _"He betrayed you Master. Not the other way around."_ Death soothed him.

"... what did you mean brother though?" Harry frowned

 _"Your mother and Alice Longbottom were good friends. Lily named Alice your godmother and Alice did the same in kind."_ Death answered

"So...Neville and I are...God-Brothers?" Harry decrypted

 _"Yes Master."_ Death nodded

"Oh god... And I've never treated him even close to what I should have." Harry groaned softly

 _"You didn't know; Alice and Frank are at St Mungo's Hospital after being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange."_ Death answered "How could you have known."

"But still." He frowned

 _"It's not too late."_ Death reassured him with a smile

"True." Harry nodded "Well... I better get to bed."

 _"Good night Master. Sleep well."_ Death smiled

"Night." Harry smiled, kissing her softly

As the night crawled along Neville searched for the Gillyweed, true he researched it...but he couldn't find it in the normal places, he was running out of time. "I can't fail Harry. Someone is finally relying on me... I can't fail him!" He told himself

"Excuse me lad...you alright?" an elder's voice asked

"Oh...Professor Moody." Neville turned around and saw their current DADA teacher

"Looking for something are ya?" Moody asked

"Yes. Gillyweed." Neville nodded, sighing

"Hmm, a rare weed." Moody spoke "Here."

"No, no I don't have time to read." Neville panicked "Harry's task is coming up in a few hours and I said I'd get him the Gillyweed."

"This book can help you find it." Moody spoke reassuringly.

"The... Thank you." He muttered

"No problem. Always happy to help my students." Moody spoke and he took a swig of his flask

Neville nodded, getting to work. A few hours later Neville found the location of the Gillyweed "Found you! Ha-ha!" Neville cheered Now he just had to get it to Harry! "Okay, I should get two...Knowing my luck." Neville thought to himself and shoved two lots of Gillyweed into his pockets gripped the book tightly and ran to Gryffindor's tower

* * *

*time skip*

"So this would let me breath underwater for an hour?" Harry asked as he and Neville walked towards the black lake

"Aside from what I told you yes." Neville answered nodding

"Right the: fresh-water/salt-water thing. Got it. How do I use it?" Harry asked

"You swallow it." Neville answered

"And... Then what happened?" Harry asked

"Well..." Neville began to speak but then Albus began to interrupt to announce the next task to the entire schools.

Harry tuned that out as he walked forwards to join his fellow champions. He was wearing a loose black and red shirt and shorts, and he was amazed at what Fleur was wearing. The French witch was wearing a skin tight silver one peace... Harry swore he could see her nipples poking through the material because of the cold 'Oh sweet merciful Wizard God!' Harry blushed

"'Ello 'Arry." She nodded with a small smile

"Morning Fleur..." Harry gulped lightly but before he had the chance to say anything else the cannon went off. Filch shot off too early...which was a problem with him with most of his relationships, and at once the four jumped into the lake

Harry ate the Gillyweed and began to struggle, as he felt his body began to twist and constrict then unwind. He felt GILLS growing on his neck and saw his feet morphing into flippers and saw his hands become webbed. 'Wow.' He thought in amazement

Above the water Neville was panicking "Oh Wizard God! I've killed Harry Potter!"

Below the water Harry swam straight up and flew into the air doing a double spin then dived in again. "10 points to Gryffindor!" Ghost cheered.

Grey laughed, patting his friends back

* * *

*under the water*

Harry swam through the Black Lake's murky waters, the sound of the Merpeople was resonating through their aquatic home. His eyes where zooming around, trying to find the direction he needed to go 'Come on, come on...where are they?' Harry thought. He saw something flout to the surface, distracting him for a second before he entered an under water village 'Whoa...I never realized this was here...puts a whole new light here.' Harry thought. He swam through the village curiously. There he saw the homes of the merpeople, most of them were female and they looked more like humans than actual aquatic creatures. Soon he arrived at an area where four people where under water. One looked like a smaller, less developed, Fleur. Harry guessed this was Fleur's sister.

Then he saw Cho Chang, clearly Cederic's treasure.

But the other two... They where Hermione and... And Ron?!

"Ron?!" he snapped as his voice blubbed in the water. Why the hell was Ron here?! Had this become some morality test? Some version of "Who will you save?" designed for Harry only? But that didn't make sense! And who was Krum here to save then!

After a few seconds Harry grew frustrated and realizing that Fleur was what went to the surface. She was out. So he shot small blasts of magic from his wand, freeing both Hermione and Fleur's sister. That was when Merfolk were rushing at him "But..She's my friend too!" Harry struggled against the merfolk's tridents

"Only one!" they hissed.

"Her Champion isn't here!" He hissed, shooting a pulse of magic making them back up and then casting a levitation charm to send the two girls rocketing towards the surface. That was when Cedric picked up Cho from the waters and brought her back to the surface. Unfortunately Harry's spell wore off on the Merfolk, they were surging after Harry like animals possessed. He began to blast spells at them wildly, swimming to the surface whole Hermione and Fleur's sister emerged from the water seconds before Cederic and Cho. Harry was being overwhelmed by the merfolk, he could actually feel the Gillyweed's effect ending; he was turning back to normal.

But then be remembered! The second lot of Gillyweed!

Harry grabbed it and shoved it within his mouth and swallowed, the effect would now last for a second hour. He quickly swam towards the surface, shooting larger blasts of magic. The Merfolk were being warded off, Harry's strength slowly fading since he was now getting closer to the surface. He gasped, emerging from the water with gaping breaths

"Harry!" the Hogwarts classmates pulled him out and they noticed that he had gills and webbed appendages

But as Harry spat the Gillyweed out, his body slowly reverted to normal. Slowly.

He remained in the water until his gills disappeared. "Harry! You okay?" Neville asked

"Yea." He nodded, smiling

"'Arry! You saved my Leetle Seester!" Fleur cheered, running into her and hugging him "Thank you!"

"No problem..." Harry blushed as he was released from Fleur's embrace and then blushed brighter as she kissed his cheeks hard

"Merci 'Arry." Fleur answered

"Upon our decision, we have decided to award Harry Potter and Victor Krum LAST PLACE for not rescuing their own hostages!" Albus proclaimed as Krum arrived from the water with Ron

"Last place you're joking!" Harry's and Krum's supporters answered

"What do you mean?! Hermione is right here!" Harry yelled, Hermione at his side with a thick towel wrapped around her

"But she wasn't yours to rescue." Albus answered

"And she was Krum's?! She is MY girlfriend! And why would Ron be MINE?! I hate the bastard!" Harry yelled "How would Ron be what I care about most?!"

Albus didn't answer that with a rationalized answer except with "10 points from Gryffindor."

"What?! He didn't break ANYONE'S rules!" Grey yelled, everyone agreeing

"Enough! That's the decision, return back to your dorms." Albus answered

"No Meester Dumbleeydore!" Madam Maxie glared "There ees something wrong 'eer."

"It's a unanimous decision." Dumbledore answered as he walked off

"I renounce my vote!" Maxie yelled, making everyone stop

"What?" Albus asked making the others panic.

"Same." Karkaroff nodded

"I do as well from what Mr Potter has pointed out." Barty Crouch pointed out

"Then what say you for Harry Potter's position?" Albus asked

"He was second and rescued two candidate. Second place. Krum gets third. And since Ms Delicore did not finish she gets last." Barty frowned

Albus seemed to scowl "Very well. Harry Potter has Second Place." Albus answered and he stormed off, the other judges agreeing and the crowed cheering

"Second place Harry!" Harry's fans cheered.

The other fans scowled at him, though Fleur was just happy to have her sister back. She was tied last with Krum from the combination of their performances in the first and second tasks. Harry and Cederic where tied first

"Congrats Harry!" Harry's fans cheered

"What was Dumbledore thinking?" Harry frowned, holding Hermione

"I...I don't know..." Hermione shivered

"10 points from the headmaster!" Ghost answered

"Twenty!" Grey added

"Nice." Ghost nodded "Come on, let's get this lot inside."

* * *

*time skip*

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" the Gryffindor's cheered Harry's name. Harry just sighed, trying to ignore them. He was thinking about the task

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, she was now dried off

"That task... Was stupidly dangerous." Harry frowned

"You couldn't have planned that Harry. No-one, who wasn't a part of the tournament, could've." Hermione answered

"Doesn't matter. Those guys where stupid for making that task." Harry frowned

"But you reached "tied-first place". That's something." Hermione answered

"I guess." He nodded

 _"But you at least got Madam Fleur to kiss you."_ Death added hugging her master

"Oh hush." Harry smiled

"Well...you've got a few weeks before the next task Harry." Hermione reassured him "More than enough time to prepare for anything."

"A few months." Harry nodded "It'd basically at the end of the year."

"One way to end the year with a bang." Hermione gave a failed attempt at a joke

"No Hermione. No." Harry chuckled softly

"Can't blame me for trying." Hermione hugged his arm.

"I think I can." Harry smiled, tickling her side

"Harry!" Hermione giggled

* * *

*time slip*

It was a week later, Harry was still growing concern for the next trials and Snape's potions classes were getting tough...but his lessons with some of the greatest potioneers and his ancestor Linfred DEFINITELY helped. So now he was doing MUCH better in all of his classes and he didn't let anyone know, but he was working on something BIG in secret. The mere thought made him smirk

"The lesson has ended, remember that your finals are coming soon." Snape spoke

"Yes sir." The class called

Harry smirked in confidence... And then jumping as Daphne squeezed his ass "Hmm!" Harry squeaked lightly

"See you outside." Daphne winked

"Hmm?" Fleur said with a raised eyebrow, turning to her classmates

"Nothing." Harry gulped. She shrugged, Harry leaving the class with a sigh. Before he then noticed a note in his left pocket 'Huh...?' Harry wondered as he began to read the note

 _'Dear Harry,_  
 _I would like to see you in the empty classroom in the north tower on the fourth floor tonight. I wish to talk._  
 _Fleur XXX'_

... And there was a pink kiss mark at the end of the letter

'Oh...Wizard...God!' Harry thought trying to conceal a blush

"What is it?" Daphne smiled

"Oh err, nothing. Just an admirer's letter." Harry lied

 _"Fleur."_ She and Death said as one

"Really Death?" Harry deadpanned

"Not hard to work out." Daphne pointed out

"Well...yeah. Here." Harry revealed the note.

"Oooh! Looks like you're getting Bootie Called." Daphne giggled

 _"Ooh...Master is Bootie Called, VERY nice."_ Death teased

"Darn it." He groaned softly

"Well...what're you going to do?" Daphne teased

"... Guess I'll see what she wants?" He shrugged

"Good idea. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting." Daphne answered

"It said later tonight." He pointed out

 _"Well, you'll have time to get ready then."_ Death added

"True." He nodded

 _"Mind if we help Master?"_ Death asked

"With what?"

 _"Your choosing your clothes Master. Examining your body..."_ Death answered

"No! Bad Death!" Harry frowned, pulling out a spray bottle and spritz of in her face

 _"Ah! Oh...Master likes getting me wet."_ Death tried to wipe it off but then turned it to her advantage but she was then pushed lightly by Daphne, the two giggling

"Come on..." Harry shook his head while covering his crotch subtly

* * *

*In the Library*

Draca Malfoy was walking through the Library angrily 'That...that POTTER! He...he's flying through those classes! He's WINNING the Tournament...I...Wizard God!' Draca thought 'His stupid wild black hair blowing in the wind... His stupid green eyes making me shudder! Stupid stupid stupid!' looking to the ceiling she snapped "GAH! STUPID-STUPID-STUPID!"

"Shush!" The Librarian snapped

"Shush yourself!" Draca hissed under her breath. She walked through the Library, sitting in the back angrily. That was when she overheard Hermione in the back working with Pansy and Susan. She shut up, listening in

"What do you think is the next task going to be?" Pansy asked

"I don't know...but I doubt it'll involve kidnapping and almost drowning students again." Susan answered

"Don't remind me...but Harry's managed both tasks...and I've found something in my research...and it's not good." Hermione added

"What is it?" Susan asked

"It involves fear and isolation...playing with the mind. That's all I could find." Hermione answered

"So it's like a boggart or a monster?" Susan asked

"I don't think so...I think Newt Scamander's book would've mentioned it." Hermione answered

"Or a LOT of monsters." Pansy frowned

"Harry's got this...he's got us helping him." Susan smiled worryingly

"True." Hermione smiled

'Potter...you...IDIOT!' Draca thought seething at them. She turned around and kicked the wall, snarling

"What was that?" Hermione and the others wondered

Draca left stomping hard on the ground and when the librarian shushed her again she was on the receiving end of a memory charm. She collapsed, asleep, while Draca stormed through the castle

"Malfoy ya little shit." Ghost saw the librarian on the floor asleep.

* * *

*later that day*

Harry was blushed but carefully entered the classroom Fleur said she would waiting "Fleur? Are you here?" Harry whispered in worry

"'Ello 'Arry." the girl nodded, sitting on a desk

"Oh good..." Harry relaxed with a smile as he entered normally

"What? Did you think dis was a trap?" She asked in confusion

"Well...it wouldn't be the first time." Harry sighed thinking of Ramilda Vane who slipped him a box of Love Potion chocolates. "So...why did you want to talk about?"

"I... My familee owes you a dept 'Arry Potter." She frowned

"You don't owe me anything. I think you would've done the same in my position." Harry answered kindly as he sat down next to her

"You don't understand. Merphoke HATE Vella. And being that deep in water, my seesters magic was slowly fading. She was dying. You saved her life 'Arry." Fleur said, shaking her head. Harry noticed that her French accent has faded slightly since she first came here... Besides when she said his name, where she sound VERY seductive with the accent

"Well...I'm glad I saved her then. I can see that family means a great deal to you." Harry answered

"And my family owes you a debt. My father is the head of the French DMLE as well, sonour 'onor is dear to us." She nodded as she uncrossed and recrossed her legs, flashing her pink panties. Harry noticed the pink panties and blushed lightly, he tried to maintain eye contact and a level head...but THAT accent, THAT body and THOSE panties...SOMETHING was gonna 27"Now... I pledge myself to be your wife 'Arry Potter, to 'onor my family and fulfill our debt. If you would have me." She purred softly

"Y-You're asking me...If I'll take you...as my wife?" Harry gulped

"Oui." Fleur answered

"Go Master." Death giggled, sitting on her knees in front of Fleur so she could look up the French girls skirt freely

Harry wanted to glare at Death but doing so would give the impression that he was either looking at the floor or looking down at Fleur's skirt. "Fleur..." Harry began to speak

"Yes?" She asked "What is it 'Arry?" She uncrossed and recrossed her legs once again, raising an eyebrow

'Just say it Harry!' He thought to himself "Yes. I WILL take you as my wife."

"Thank you." she smiled, standing up and walking towards him

"Is there...anything involved with the ceremony or anything or is it a normal wedding?" Harry asked with a smile

"Oui. Several small differences." she nodded "Just different vows and a few other small things."

"Okay...but for now...there's a couple of things you need to know Fleur." Harry answered

"Oh I know about your engagements with 'Ermione, Pansee, Daphne and Susan. I am quite zee open minded person." Fleur admitted

"Yes... Wait... How did you know that?!" Harry gasped

"I 'eard eet through zee grapevine. Hogwarts ees quite zee gosseep ground." Fleur answered

"... True." He sighed

"Now... Ees there anything else 'Arry?" Fleur purred, making her accent thicker than normal as she cupped his cheek and smiled

"Well...yes there is ees, IS." Harry answered slipping into her accent slightly.

"What ees it?" She teased back. Harry nodded to the air which allowed Fleur see Death who was looking up was them...well, half looking at Harry and half looking up Fleur's skirt.

 _"Bad timing Master."_ Death pouted as Fleur screamed and fainted

Harry deadpanned "Levicorpus." Harry levitated Fleur

 _"I'm SURE she was about to give you a gift."_ Death giggled

* * *

*time skip*

Fleur moaned as her eyes began to open, feeling fingers running through her hair "Hmm...Oh my head..." Fleur thought aloud softly

"Hey sleepy head." Harry smiled, her head on his lap

"'Arry? What...happened?" Fleur asked rubbing her eyes

"You fainted." He deadpanned

"Oui...I remember...the invisible laydee that was looking up my skirt." Fleur remembered

 _"Nice panties by the way."_ Death giggled, sitting on a chair while looking at her fingernails

"'Arry...who EES she?" Fleur asked

 _"I am Master's servant: Death."_ Said entity answered

"Master? Death?" She frowned

"Ever read the Tale of Three Brothers?" Harry asked

"I... Belive so." She nodded

"And the three items? I'm the owner of all of them. I'm the Master of Death." Harry answered

"What?!" She gasped

"The Elder Wand, The Resurrection Stone and The Invisibility Cloak. All mine." Harry answered

 _"And he is good with his wand."_ Death smirked

"I'm a virgin." Harry added, shooting down Death's innuendo that they had sex

"Incroyable..." Fleur gasped

"Thanks?" He laughed softly

"Do...Zee osers know?" Fleur asked

"Yeah...yeah they know." Harry nodded

"So... Are you okay?"

"Oui...It'll take some time but...I will adapt." Fleur answered

"Ah... Okay." Harry nodded

 _"Now, where were you?"_ Death smirked

"Oh I was...going to...Um..." Fleur blushed

"What?" Harry asked curiously

"Well...kiss you..." Fleur answered

"Sure." Harry smiled softly. As the two gently kissed Death glowed happily as she saw her Master acquiring another beautiful girl to his family.

She mentally, officially, increased the Harem count and left

* * *

*With Albus*

"This can't be...I have always been able to use you..." Albus talked to himself holding the Elder Wand in his hand "Why do you resist?"

"Wow you are stupid Albus. You know why." The Sorting Hat scoffed

"The Master has been found?" Albus asked

"Oh Dumbledear, you KNOW who it is." Sortie answered vaguely

"It can't be!" He snarled "I kept Potter on a short SHORT list!"

"He found a way." Scarfie answered

"HE WILL BE UNDER MY BOOT!" Dumbledore yelled. Both sorting objects gasped in fear, they'd NEVER seen Dumbledore act like this. Well they had, just never this angrily

"Sortie...I'm scared." Scarfie coward

"Same Scarfie." The Sorting Hat gulped

* * *

*back with Harry and Fleur*

"Hmm..." The two engaged champions moaned lightly

"You...are a good kisser 'Arry." Fleur smiled

"Had a bit of practice." He laughed softly

"Do you think zee others weell like me?" Fleur asked

"I think so." He nodded

"Zat ees good. Because I do not weesh too eentrude on your lovers." Fleur smiled

"... You're doing that on purpose." He frowned

"You can't prove that." Fleur teased

"I can't. But we both know its true." He smiled

Fleur giggled happily, since now she had a fiance and additional family to help her and look after her sister like she does. And he was mostly immune go her Alur! This was like a natural attraction, not a trick so she smiled, and kissed him again

 _'You sure like kissing don't you?'_ Harry and Death thought teasingly but Harry gasped as she grasped his crotch

"Um...F-Fleur..." Harry gulped

"Yes?" She smiled

"Kind of...rubbing my crotch there..." Harry blushed

"I know." He nodded

"O-Okay...Why?" Harry gulped feeling his member harden from her groping it.

"I saw you stare." she purred

"C-Can you blame me?" Harry smiled

"No... it makes me happy." she smiled "May I be your first?" Fleur asked

"Wait... what?!" he gasped

"Your first..." Fleur kissed him

"W... Why?" he gulped as he broke the kiss

"It's part of tradition." Fleur answered

"Tradition?" Harry asked

"Vella and their future husbands must take each others virginity." She blushed lightly, but she didn't loose this sexy smirk on her face

"Oh...right." Harry gulped

"Exactly." She smiled, sniffing his neck and her eyes widened "Oh? You want to see me in THAT?! Naughty boy 'Arry." She purred

"... You can read my mind?" He asked in confusion

"No. But Vella can read their partner sexually. We know what they want." She smiled, casting a spell on her uniform... Making it change into a silver bunny girl costume with red high heeled shoes and bright blue bunny ears and pantyhose

 _"Whoa! SUCH an imagination Master..."_ Death teased as she transformed into the same sort of costume

"Oh, he wanted ME like this. You? He wanted naked besides a set of car paw gloves, a cat ear headband and a collar. Oh! And a cat tail buttplug." Fleur giggled

 _"Oooh-hoo-hoo-hoo! I LOVE modern times!"_ Death squealed happily and with a small spin, she was in said costume

"Oh sweet merciful Wizard God..." Harry's nose began to bleed

"Your fantasies are all coming to the front." Fleur smirked

"I can see...I think I'm gonna faint." Harry wiped his bloody nose

"On no, not yet." Fleur pouted "I still have my hymen."

"Oh...Oh yeah..." Harry smiled lightly and he was nervous. Hermione could kill him for this!

"I...I've never..." Harry blushed trying to admit that he was a virgin.

"You've already said. As am I." Fleur nodded "But... We must take each others virginity before our wedding and now would be a good time."

"Well...Okay." Harry nodded "Erm...How do I do it?" Harry blushed

"Do what?" She asked curiously

"The...actions." Harry answered

 _"Don't you know?"_ Death frowned _"I DID give you some... Pleasantries every few nights."_

"That...is different." Harry answered

"What do you mean?" Fleur frowned "Do you not know how to have sex?"

"I...know about hand jobs and boob jobs." Harry admitted

 _"And blowjobs._ " Death pointed out

"Thank you Death..." Harry deadpanned

"Let us show you." Fleur smiled

"O-Okay." Harry nodded

Fleur smiled, she and Death pulling his pants down "Mon Dieu..." Fleur gasped seeing Harry's 9 inch cock.

 _"He makes my throat hurt sometimes."_ Death smiled

"Yeah...I'm sorry about that." Harry apologized

 _"I never said I didn't like it Master."_ She purred

"So...'ere is 'ow we make zee foreplay..." Fleur spoke lustfully

 _"The Kitty will watch French Bunny. Have fun."_ Death purred

"Voyeuristic Kitty." Harry chuckled

 _"I am."_ Death nodded, not denying anything

Fleur began to lick and play with Harry's member with her mouth, luckily they didn't have to worry about Filch, he was more than half-way down the castle's location not that they cared and Harry's moans showed be didn't "Fleur...where ...did you learn this?" Harry moaned

"Vella, are naturally gifted with sex. Which is why some wizards kidnap is for sex slaves." She said, licking all over his cock "Plus, I know exactly where YOU like to be touched."

"Y-You're kind...are used for sex slaves?" Harry gasped as Fleur upped her technique.

"Some are... When kidnapped." She nodded, before taking his cock in her mouth and sucking

"That...That's barbaric." Harry moaned, remembering on what Hermione said about Wizard's Chess. She just hummed and began to bob her head "F-Fleur...I-I'm gonna-!" Harry moaned as he felt his climax coming. She nodded happily, sucking harder "Fleur!" Harry moaned as he came into Fleur's mouth. The French girl dressed as a bunny girl happily swallowed all of the cum

 _"Ooh la, la..."_ Death teased as she was rubbing her breasts as she was wearing the costume Fleur mentioned

Fleur smiled, swallow the cum and kissing the head of Harry's cock "You've got quite delicious cum 'Arry..." Fleur smiled

"Er... Thanks." He laughed nervously

"Eet shows a person's character...a 'orrible persons weel taste 'orrible." Fleur explained as she exposed her breasts and let her cum filled saliva drip down upon them.

"Really?" He asked

"Oui. Eet is like zee Poleejuice Potion." Fleur answered as she enveloped Harry's cock with her breasts.

"Oh... Oh Wizard God! Those feel so fucking soft!" He moaned

"Glad you like zem 'Arry...because zey are yours...We ARE to be married..." Fleur smiled

"I love them." Harry moaned

"Zen...shall we head...for zee final course?" Fleur asked seductively

"Sure." Harry gulped

"Let me show you...how to do eet." Fleur smiled

"Please." Harry nodded "I want to be a good husband to you and the others."

 _"Good answer Master."_ Death began to play with her pussy.

"Naught Kitty." Harry teased, a blushing mess

"Ready?" Fleur asked sultry

"I guess." Harry gulped nervously. Fleur guided Harry to her exposed pussy; her pubic hair was the same colour as her hair, neatly trimmed almost completely shaved "Okay...N-Now what?" Harry asked

"You push into me." Fleur answered as she positioned her pussy against his cock.

"Like this?" He asked, slowly pushing inside her and groaning

"O-oui...N-now...a it 'arder..." Fleur added "To take my virginity..."

"Okay." Harry moaned, gently grasping bed hips and pushing in deeper

That was when he broke through her hymen, Harry and Fleur were now linked together. Fleur gasped in pain but it was gone in less than a second and she began to ride him "This is... Oui oui oui!" She moaned, thrusting against her faster and faster

 _"Ooh...this is like watching French porn!"_ Death moaned as she fingered herself

"F-Fleur...I-I'm gonna cum!" Harry moaned "Sh-Should I...cum inside?"

"Yes! Vela only get pregnant if they want!" She moaned, moving faster and faster

"Then...! Ah!" Harry moaned as he came in Fleur's pussy. Fleur moaned, cumming herself. A few seconds passed and Death came herself, not as hard as she does when she's pleasuring Harry...but enough. "I...guess that means we're engaged..." Harry chuckled

"Yes." She smiled, resting her head against Harry's neck tiredly

"Rest well..." Harry smiled. "Death...can you give us a lift please?"

"Can't feel my legs." Fleur smiled slightly, snuggling into Harry's side still in the bunny girl costume

 _"I can try..."_ Death smiled as she levitated to their side and with a swish of her cloak they teleported to Fleur's room.

"Thank you." Harry smiled. He striped naked, but left Fleur in the costume before the two fell asleep

* * *

*with Sirius*

"Easy there Buckbeak..." Sirius talked to his companion, handing over some fresh rabbit. He chuckled, the two in a cave near Hogwarts "Beautiful; isn't it? I'm so close...yet...so far. Oh James...I hope you can see how Harry has grown. Remus taught him well." Sirius talked to the spirit of his dead friend, his marauding leader...his brother. Brother being a loose term, they were as CLOSE as brothers.

Well they where technically cousins since James' mother was a Black but still.

"I hope you're okay Remus...nights like this..." Sirius sighed seeing the full moon breakthrough the clouds. He sighed softly, laying against the wall. Buckbeak gave an inquisitive square and a tilt of his head "I'm fine pal." He nodded, patting its head

"Rwark." Buckbeak sat down and stared out to the stars with him.

"Me to. Me to." He nodded

* * *

*with Hermione*

Hermione was currently reading, before she put the book down and her eye twitched 'Something...tells me Harry has done something...VERY naughty.' Hermione thought 'Big Sister is PISSED!'

"Death, Death are you here!?" Hermione shouted quietly

It took a minute but the entity soon appeared in her normal attire " _Yes Ms Granger? What's up?"_ She smiled

"What's Harry up to?" Hermione asked kindly and casually not revealing her hidden anger

 _"Sleeping."_ She said honestly

"Anything ELSE?" Hermione asked gently but forcefully

 _"... He is asleep."_ She shrugged

Hermione glared at her lightly...then relinquished "Alright then..."

 _"Good?"_ She nodded, smiling

 _"Isn't it time for big sister to go to bed?"_ Death teased

"Fine." She huffed

 _"Night, night."_ Death smiled. Hermione glared at her, sticking her tongue out

* * *

*The next morning*

Harry yawned as he awoke, stretching softly "Hmm...Soft pillow..." Harry mumbled

"So soft." Fleur muttered, hugging him

"Hmm. Morning..." Harry gulped lightly

"Morning." She smiled

"Shall we...get up?" Harry asked

"Non. Comfortable." Fleur said childishly, hugging him closer

"Okay...You know...after the tournament...I think we should go on a date." Harry suggested

"Before then." She argued

"Really? I thought Champions weren't supposed to date each other?" Harry wondered

"No one said that." She giggled "We just couldn't go to the Yuel Ball together."

"Oh...awesome." Harry smiled

"You have...Beautiful eyes..." Fleur commented lightly

"... As everyone tells me." He joked

"And they're right." Fleur kissed him. Harry chuckled softly, smiling before he kissed her neck teasingly "Hmm..." Fleur moaned lightly. Harry smiled, rubbing her sides as well "Ah...'Arry...you're so...gentle..." Fleur moaned

"I hope so." He smiled

"Your 'ands...they feel worn but...smooth...like a well kept broomstick." Fleur commented

'Innuendo' He thought "Well thanks."

"I wish we could marry right away..."' Fleur teased

"Bit fast." He gulped, super nervous now and freezing

"Sorry...zat ees my Veela side talking. I want to wait." Fleur reassured him

"That's good." Harry sighed "You know... You're cute as a bunny girl." He smiled

"And you are handsome as my Master..." Fleur kissed him

"W... What?" He asked in confusion

"Can't your little "Bunny" be cute?" Fleur asked

"I... Er... What time is it?" He stumbled over his words, pulling out his wand and casting "Tempus." And numbers appeared in the air in a green mist. The mist read 8:47 AM. "Whoa is that the time?!" He sat up quickly, getting out of bed "We need to get ready for Breakfast!"

"Accio clothes." Fleur waved her wand to grab their clothes

Well, Harry's cloths. She was still in the bunny suit she changed her uniform into "Aren't you going to get changed to?" Harry asked

"Oh I will." Fleur teased

"Huh?" He asked in confusion

Fleur waved her wand and changed her clothes back to normal. "See? Told you."

"Oh... Thought you'd do something else." He gulped nervously

"Not early in zee morning." Fleur smiled

"I... I see." Harry nodded, Fleur casting spells on the two of them "What are you doing?" Harry asked

"Air freshening spells." She commented

"Oh right." Harry nodded and smelt the freshness of the room enveloping his senses "We DID smell of sex." He pointed out

"And we don't want everyone knowing about it." Fleur added

"At least not Hermione." He gulped

"Would she get jealous?" Fleur asked

"Oh yeah." Harry nodded

"I see." She nodded

"Shall we head to the Great Hall now?" Harry asked

"Of course." She smiled, the older girl grabbing his arm

* * *

*In the Great Hall*

The whole school was buzzing with rumour and actual news. But none so more that the Gryffindor table "What's with everyone?" Hermione asked the gossip queen Pavarti

"Harry didn't come back last night right? People are thinking he was either at a rendezvous or taken by someone else." Pavarti answered

"A... What?" Hermione asked

"He was meeting up with someone." Pavarti answered. Hermione growled at that, and you could see fire around her "Err...Hermione...Are you okay?" Pavarti gulped

"Big sister would be pissed." She hissed

Pavarti gulped lightly and turned to reading the Daily Prophet. "WHAT?!" She yelled at the paper after she read the headline though

"What is it?" Hermione asked

Pavarti replied by passing her the paper

"Love blossoming between champions? Fleur Delacour and Harry Potter seem to have a rendezvous together at The Three Broomsticks?!" Hermione snapped. She quickly read the article, about how the two where having an affair. Hermione scoffed "That lying BITCH!"

And at that moment Harry and Fleur walked into the Hall making the whole Great Hall went silent "... What'd we miss?" Harry asked

"Something big; I imagine." Fleur answered

"Yea." He nodded

"I'll...see you later?" Harry asked

"Oui. Au Revoir." Fleur smiled

Harry nodded, walking to the Gryffindore table while Fleur went to the Ravenclaw table. Harry just had some staring glares at him, most prominently from Hermione and Pavarti "Er... Girls? You okay?" He asked nervously

"You and us. Outside. NOW!" Hermione answered gently.

"Wh..." Harry tried to ask but he was already being dragged away

"He's dead." Fred and George answered simultaneously in a sing-song style

* * *

*with Fleur*

"Are you okay Mademoiselle Lovegood?" Fleur asked as she sat next to Luna, who was staring happily at the staff table

"Yes I am." Luna answered simply and was looking at Professor Grey.

"... What are you looking at?" Fleur asked in confusion

"The proper sentencing would be "Whom am I looking at"." Luna teased

"Exolain?" She asked curiously

"Professor Grey. He's an amazing Professor." Luna answered with a smile

"... I sense more than that." she smiled

"I don't know what you're talking about." Luna denied anything illicit

"Do you wish to be a 'naughty girl' and get 'detention' with your Professor?" Fleur purred playfully, giggling at her friend

Luna smiled and answered again "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." She chuckled

The two smiled and let the sounds of the Great Hall resonate. At the Hufflepuff Table Susan was talking to Catherine who was looking at Professor Ghost.

"Are you okay Catherine?" Susan asked the sixth year

"Hmm...Yeah..." Catherine sighed happily

Susan raised her eyebrow, and then she felt the blonde's leg bump hers. Looking under the table she saw Catherine was rubbing her thighs together

"Err...Catherine? You feeling alright?" Susan inquired with a creeping smile

"Oh yes, very much so!" She nodded happily

"Are you sure...? You seem to be looking at Professor Ghost quite intently." Susan teased

"Which is why I am feeling 'alright'." She smiled

"Minx." Susan chuckled

"Only when I'm stopping cheaters." Catherine smiled

"True." Susan nodded

"How's YOUR love life?" Catherine asked

"Harry's great." She smiled

"That's awesome. You know I've wondered: what's it like having Harry Potter as your Fiancé?" Catherine asked kindly

"Sweet." She nodded

"Awe...that's nice." Catherine smiled

* * *

*With Harry*

"What's up?" Harry asked as the two dragged him away

"THIS. AND why're you with Fleur?" Hermione revealed the Daily Prophet

"... Rita is dead." Harry glared at the paper

"Oh we KNOW that bitch is dead, but WHY did you walk in with Fleur earlier?" Hermione asked

"She... Er... She's fulfilling her family's debt by becoming my wife?" He shrugged

The looks on Hermione's and Pavarti's faces could only be described as "The Scream" painting. It was TOTAL shock.

"Er... Hello?" He waved in front of their faces

"Fleur...Delacour..." Pavarti begun to speak

"Is your...WIFE?" Hermione added

"Fiancée currently." Harry corrected

"Okay...okay..." Hermione took a deep breath

"Um... You okay Hermione?" He asked nervously

"Just...have to take this all in...you've got another lover." Hermione answered as calmly as she could

"I think this is the last one... I hope." He laughed

"Let's hope." The girls answered

 _'Just one off Master...'_ Death smiled to herself as she apparated before them _'There is only one to go.'_

* * *

*with the Slytherin girls*

Draco glared around the hall in anger 'No, no, no! Idiot! Idiot, idiot!' Draca thought in anger 'Stupid Potter! Stupid! You deserve to die!' She stormed off

Daphne and Pansy saw Draca left and nodded to each other before running after her "Draca! Draca wait up!" Daphne called out

"What?!" Draca snarled

"Are you alright? You've been acting well...worse than usual." Pansy answered

"Of course." She scoffed

"Look. We know you like Harry." Daphne said

"W-What?! No I don't! What gave you THAT insane idea?" Draca snapped "He... He's a dumbass! I don't care about him!" She blushed

"You're lying." Daphne pointed out

"N-No I'm not!" Draca answered

"Just admit it." Pansy smirked

"I-NEVER! I do NOT like Harry Potter!" She snapped

"But do you like HARRY?" Daphne replied

"J-Just...SHUT UP! TRAITORS!" Draca wanted to leave

"You do." They smiled together

"N-No! No I don't!" Draca denied

"You don't what?" Harry asked, he and the other girls walking towards them

"Hmm!" Draca froze in place as she saw Harry walking towards her. "N-Nothing! Idiot!"

"Yea... Cut the crap Malfoy." He sighed

"I...I'm not spouting any crap!" Draca answered

"We known what you are." Harry sighed

"Yeah: A Slytherin! I thought that was obvious already!" Draca sneered. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled her into a kiss

 _"About time Master."_ Death whispered with a pleased smile

Harry glared at her, kissing Draca. Draca pulled back and was in shock...the boy she had a crush on for years had kissed her...and being honest she wanted more...but her misplaced pride was telling her to slap him senseless. So she just stood there frozen, red faced with tears in her eyes

"Don't get mad." Harry soothed her and then he kissed her again

"Hmm?! Hmm..." Draca moaned lightly

Her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed back lovingly. A minute passed and the girls were impressed that Draca was still holding up...and it was lucky that no-one caught them yet. Soon the kiss was broken, leaving Draca panting "Feel better yet?" Harry asked feeling a bit winded

She nodded slightly, blushing

"I know you think liking me is a weakness...it's not." Harry reassured her. He hugged her close, rubbing her back

"Hmm..." Draca moaned lightly; but in her mind she was thinking 'Father will NOT be pleased by this.' Not that she minded

"So...No more calling Harry and 'idiot'?" Pansy asked

"But he is." Draca muttered, looking away with a blush

"Draca..." the girls lightly scolded her but that the same time everyone chuckled softly

"Don't we have potions today?" Harry asked

"Oh yeah. We do." Daphne thought, it was Slytherin and Gryffindor today

"How long?" Pavarti asked

"Double session." Pansy answered

"No, how long until the lesson?" Pavarti asked again

"Oh that...20 minutes, if that." Daphne examined her watch

"Good. Because Harry still hasn't given me my Christmas present." She smirked, suddenly grabbing his arm and dragging away

"Gah!" Harry exclaimed as he was being pulled away

"But...he was..." Draca pouted

"Be was what?" Hermione asked, glaring after Pavarti

"Hmm..." Draca frowned wanting to continue kissing her new boyfriend 'Wait... Boyfriend?!' She mentally gasped, surprised 'I-I'm not THERE yet! A-am I?' Draca gulped '... Am I?'

* * *

*with Harry and Pavarti*

"P-Pavarti...!" Harry choked lightly as he was being pulled away by one of his girls

"Yes?" She purred

"Stop dragging me please?" He asked awkwardly

"Okay!" She smiled... Pushing him into a broom closet "You're gonna show me your Mr Muscle." Pavarti teased

"Okay." Harry looked up and pulled a bottle labelled "Mr Muscle" from the shelf.

"Very funny." Pavarti shook her head. She gently leaned forwards, the small space meaning she pushed her upper body right against Harry's. As she did this she reached under her skirt and pulled her red thing down lightly before letting it go so it fell at her feet

"Oh Wizard God..." Harry gasped

"I felt a bit unwanted when you didn't give me a Christmas gift..." Pavarti pouted cutely

"Do... You mind giving me it now?" She purred seductively

"O-Okay." Harry smiled and kissed Pavarti tenderly. Pavarti smiled, running her hands through his hair

"Hmm..." the two moaned happily

Harry smiled, kissing Pavarti's neck softly before he went to his knees a bit unsure "What do you want Pavarti?" Harry whispered gently.

"Are you hungry?" She purred, pulling her skirt up and revealing her wet pussy

"Starving..." Harry smiled lightly as he saw Pavarti's virgin vagina

"Eat up." She panted, spreading her lips

"I will..." Harry knelt down and began to kiss and lightly lick her pussy. 'She tastes...different...than Death.'

"Oh... Harry!" Pavarti moaned as she felt Harry's tounge brush against her pussy

Harry took her moans as a compliment and continued licking and teasing his girlfriend, but a thought DID cross his mind 'I'm PRETTY sure Padma wants the same.' But he continued to lick and now suck on Pavarti's clit

She moaned louder, grasping his hair a bit harder as her body shuddered "H-Harry...I-I'm cumming!" Pavarti moaned. Harry got idea, and began to speak Parceltounge. Pavarti's eyes widened, her eyes small dots, while her mouth dropped and her tongue fell out. And then... She screamed as she came and just kept cumming, Harry not letting up "H-Harry! Ah-ah-ah-ah!" Pavarti moaned as she leaned back into the broom closet wall

"Like that?" Harry asked, licking away her cum from his lips

"Y-yes..." Pavarti panted

"I'm glad." He smiled. And then... The door opened.

Standing there was a laughing Ghost, who had his arm wrapped around a giggling Catherine. The two where looking at each other while kissing each others faces and necks with a flirtatious and loving act "Err...Professor?" Harry asked causing the two to stop

"Oh crap." Ghost and Catherine gasped

"Harry." Ghost gulped "Pavarti."

"Professor." they nodded

"... We never saw anything and you never saw anything. Deal?" Ghost asked

"Deal." Both nodded

"Oh Professor." Harry spoke

"Yeah?" Ghost asked

"The Room of Requirement is that way." Harry pointed

"Cheers." Ghost nodded "Red Vine?"

"No thanks." He waved, slamming the door shut

"Now...where were we?" Harry asked

Pavarti smiled, kissing him once again 'Is...is this what I taste like...?' Pavarti thought lustfully

Harry smiled as the kiss ended, brushing her hair out of her face "Enjoy your Christmas gift? Sorry it was a little late..." Harry teased

"Loved it." She panted "You know...I might have to tell Padma about your...techniques..." Pavarti whispered

"It's no secret." He shrugged

"I hope the others won't get jealous." Pavarti teased

"... Oh crap. Hermione." Harry gulped

"What's wrong?" Pavarti asked innocently

"She is going to kill me." He groaned

"No she won't. If she did, she'd never live with the guilt and we'd never have our little family would we? Also I don't think Death would like THAT." Pavarti rebutted

"Then I'm as good as dead." He groaned "You've seen how mad she can get when you girls try and sleep with me."

"Yeah...but you also know how open minded she can be." Pavarti answered

"No... She isn't." Harry deadpanned

"Ah...Guess Professor Trelawney was wrong again." Pavarti winced back

"She is ALWAYS wrong." Harry said before he whispered, nearly creepily "Always." There was a moment of awkward silence before he yelled "Boo!" Making Pavarti scream

"GAH! Harry!" she gasped and hit him slightly

"Sorry." He laughed

"We should get out now." Pavarti blushed

"Sure." He nodded "You... Gonna pull your thong up?"

"Oh yeah...Thanks for reminding me." Pavarti did just that.

"Hey, I don't want anyone staring at my girlfriend like that but me." He smiled cheekily

"You know: you're lucky that you're amazing...otherwise I'd be persuaded to slap you." Pavarti teased.

"I'm serious. I don't want perverts undressing you with their eyes or anything like that." He frowned, hugging her

"Oh...thank you." Pavarti kissed his cheek.

"Welcome." He smiled

As the two composed themselves, they left the broom closet. Harry cast the same spells Fleur cast this morning, and they went to Potions 'I wonder if I will be caught in anything else 'interesting' with my girls today?' He thought, shrugging mentally. Professor Snape was awaiting the start of his lesson, seeing as most of his class had turned up early he had no choice but to wait. Harry and Pavarti entered, still on time, and the class turned to look at them

"Mr Potter, Ms Patil...thank you for "gracing" us with your presence." Severus spoke sarcastically "Now, we will be producing a low level amorous potion. Page 271."

Harry took his seat next to Daphne and Fleur while Pavarti went to her table,which so happened to be where Pansy sat "Did we miss anything?" Harry asked

"Not really, Professor Snape just spoke. And anything you want to tell us?" Daphne asked with a subtle glare as they turned to their designated pages

"I payed back Pavarti for her Christmas present and gave her mine." He replied

The two girls eyebrows raised a little "Alright then." Daphne answered as they ended on page 271

"Yea. Maybe I'll show you Parceltounge, she liked it." Harry nodded, getting to work

"Err..." The two girls minds went blank.

"Is everyone on Page 271?" Snape asked

"Yes Professor." They all answered

"Good, now I'll give you a fair warning: this potion, though relatively simple, is dangerous. Any mistake and you'll create a fine that WILL knock you out cold." Snape spoke seriously "And you WILL lose the next three days."

Now get to work." He ordered, leaving the room with no further words...

"He... Is a crap teacher." Harry deadpanned

"Hey, he IS Head of Slytherin Harry. You can't say that in his class." Daphne whispered

"Did you forget I own the school? ... something the teachers and Ministry don't know yet." Harry whispered back "Plus, he is."

"That may be...But if you give him a chance..." Daphne debated trying to defend him

"I don't care what type of a person he is. He is a terrible teacher. He picks on individual students and houses, clear favoritism and just says 'here are the instructions, bye' during a VERY dangerous subject." Harry replied "The kind of person he is does not mean that he is a crap teacher."

"Alright...just don't let him hear you." Daphne answered

"'Arry...what ees this?" Fleur asked pointing to an ingredient in the potions book

"Oh boy..." Harry groaned

"What?" Daphne asked, looking over his shoulder

"Powdered Veela tears..." Harry and Fleur answered

"How does THAT work?" Daphne asked

"I have NO idea...but I'm NOT making Fleur cry." Harry answered

"Merci 'Arry." Fleur answerd

"Although... I believe he can make me cry in joy... or pleasure." she smirked

"Yeah but...is there ENOUGH?" Harry blushed while he felt Hermione and Draca's glares. His life was very hard now.

* * *

I would like to point something out: WE ARE NOT BASHING SNAPE!

Personally? I dont like him, Ghost finds him so-so. But you can NOT call Snape a good _teacher_. His TEACHING SKILLS and his CHARACTER are two different things. And with the great Alan Rickman's death we could not bring ourselves to properly bash Snape, but that does NOT include talking about him being such a BAD teacher. TEACHER!

Okay. now that that is done I will wish you all a good time and see you next chapter.


End file.
